Eclipsed
by Thessian Shadow
Summary: All we know is what they told us. What if she had a past? What if there was a reason other than a promise of power for her being there? What if it all meant something? This is Wasea's tale. (From Ashes/Jagged Whole Compliant but not necessary) Rating may change due to later content.
1. A Way Out

**Eclipsed  
** _Chapter One: A Way Out_

 **A/N:** This is a side story tha can follow in with "From Ashes" and the "Jagged Whole" series (though neither of those have caught up to this point. I'm leaving their plotlines out of it so reading them first is not required. Enjoy!

* * *

They all ended the same way.

An eclipse operation would be nearly foiled by a police investigation because some idiot with a gun lost their nerve or their control. In this case, a volus had been shot and killed in the alleyway, but that wasn't the problem. Dakni Kur had been the mark; he was meant to be killed, but so was his partner, Pitne For. That was where they had screwed all of this up. The youngest, Elnora, had proven herself by gutting the first volus, so she had done her job, but the others were meant to corner the other and have him killed as well. When shots had been fired and the first had gone down, the others had bolted. If there was one thing that was certain, incompetence ran high these days…

Those thoughts ran through the captain's head as she paced the interior of one of the larger cargo areas near the spaceport. Stiff drink in hand, she found herself clenching the glass within her fist more firmly with every passing moment. The police had shown up and were camping outside their backdoor, a justicar had shown up and was killing off her people, and now there was word that a previously assumed dead spectre was on a warpath through the facility. Jaw working furiously in an attempt to contain the anger that was building, the captain sat and busied herself by reading a datapad that was sitting on the arc-shaped desk in front of her. This was what the justicar had been after; a ship name. A god-damned ship name had cost her many of her better lieutenants.

"Ma'am-"

"What?" She snapped at a human who was in the corner of the room with a rocket launcher. He was one of the two bodyguards she had been stuck with.

"Someone's outside the door-" He just finished saying it when she finally rounded on him.

"I'm well aware of that." In fact, she was. Turning back to the door, she considered the situation. She knew the third volus in the trading group had wandered back through the base and was nearby. She had watched his progress with anticipation; if he entered this room, she would gladly have these idiots kill him with one shot. "It's the other volus. If he is wise, he will come to what is left of his senses and leave."

"If you say so." The man turned to his companion and proceeded to whisper to him in low tones. He seemed to think that she couldn't hear him when in fact she heard every word; the only thing was that she didn't give a damn what he thought.

"…She really going to let that thing live? I'd just go on and shoot it now."

"Guy's a walking nutcase. Not much of a risk."

"When the drugs wear off he will be."

"Quiet, you idiots!" The captain hissed as she raised a hand to silence them. "Someone else is out there. Take cover and prepare to engage." While they grumbled about it, the two humans moved behind supply crates and had the barrels of their guns aimed toward the door.

"…My biotics will tear her apart!" It was the volus, Niftu Cal.

"Wasea will tear you apart." A female voice, one that she didn't recognize, answered. "Take a nap. You'll feel better."

"Are you mad!" The volus questioned. "I will exact my revenge on them! A new wind will blow upon Wasea, captain of the Eclipse sisters! Feasting on her biotic-rich blood will be the last step to my ascension to-"

"I don't think so." A hard thump was heard, and it was assumed that the mad volus had been knocked out. Still, it had been amusing to hear the idiot rant. The woman spoke again, causing the captain to grip the glass harder. "The name of that ship has to be behind that door."

"Best to get it before the detective runs out of time, Shepard."

"So," Wasea replaced the datapad on her desk for the second time and leaned back casually with her now free hand wandering to her shotgun that she had just recently cleaned. "Shepard, the human spectre, is not as dead as people thought… and she has a turian with her. Good." Swiftly pulling the M300 Claymore out of its resting place, she secured it to her weapons pack and continued to think aloud. "Perhaps there is a way…"

"A way?" The first bodyguard spoke again. "To what?"

"Never you mind." She answered promptly. "Watch the door and mind what you shoot at." At that point, the door opened; revealing the human spectre and two compatriots. One was easily recognizable while the other was a bit more… legendary. Rising slowly from her place, Wasea's eyes focused on the spectre whose gun was trained on her. She did take a moment to drain the last contents of her glass before addressing the three newcomers. "Everything has gone to hell since we smuggled that filthy creature off-world." Eyes landing on each trespasser in turn, the captain continued. "First a justicar shows up… Now you."

"That's why I am here." Shepard said evenly while still keeping her rifl trained on the ex-commando. "On behalf of the justicar; all I'm interested in is the name of that ship."

"You would have me believe that you would simply walk out of here strictly with that information." Sounding skeptical, Wasea shook her head. "Somehow, I highly doubt it."

"That's all I'm here for. Eclipse operations aren't my business." Shepard dismissed the comment casually with a shake of her head.

"Indeed, but they are his." Addressing the one standing to Shepard's right, the asari ground out his name. "Archangel. You disrupted the shipping line between this outpost and Omega. I hear we are two idiots short, thanks to you."

"If you're referring to Jarroth and his brother, yes." Garrus said in a more or less hateful tone. "They were careless, much like yourself; leaving a base this size unguarded save for a few undisciplined kids like Elnora and several mechs."

"I see." Wasea brushed off the insult without batting an eyelash. "So Elnora was alive."

"Still is." The second human, one that was recognizable as Miranda Lawson, offered in a clipped tone. "She sold you out."

"Well then," Biotics flaring, Wasea watched as Shepard, Garrus, and Lawson tensed. From the corner of her eye, she could also see her own men gripping their guns tighter. "That makes my decision very easy."

In a flurry of movement, she spun on her hel and sent a precise pull field toward the two guards who had crouched behind a container of minigen X3. They were lifted out from behind the crate and in seconds, they met the barrel of her shotgun as she pulled the trigger. With the widespread rounds, they were both motionless on the floor with their heads split open when the pull field collapsed. When she turned back, there was a stunned silence, but she broke it after reloading her gun and holstering it.

"Now, where were we?"

"You killed your own men." Garrus stated bluntly; still keeping a taloned finger on the trigger of his rifle.

"So I did, what of it?" The asari questioned casually.

"I think he meant to ask why, rather than pointing it out." Miranda retorted coolly.

"They were of no further use to me, that is why." Wasea answered in a similarly cool tone while turning her attention back to Shepard. "Now, as to why you are here. It left on the AML Demeter."

"It?" Shepard raised an eyebrow. "You mean the ardat-yakshi."

"Yes, the ardat-yakshi." Wasea nodded. "Elnora mentioned that to you, did she?"

"She did." Miranda answered. "She also said she didn't think they existed." At that, Wasea laughed.

"Most of my people don't." It wasn't so much in amusement that she laughed. It was more out of sarcasm. "The ardat-yakshi are a sort of…. Legend… among my people." Seeing the others' uneasy expressions, Wasea clarified. "A terrible legend mind, but a legend nonetheless."

"And you're just giving all of this information up willingly." Shepard was skeptical now. "What do you want?"

"All in good time, Shepard." The asari leaned against the desk she had just been sitting at and folded her arms casually. "I have answered your questions; now you answer one of mine." At Shepard's nod, Wasea continued. "You let Elnora live. Why?"

"She was a kid who made a mistake by joining a mercenary band. What was I going to do, shoot her?"

"That is what most would have done. You are, however, assuming that she will not double-cross you."

"She won't." Shepard answered with a confidence she seemed to genuinely feel; jusding by her expression. "You, on the other hand…"

"I would have no reason." If they only knew, they wouldn't have looked so disbelieving, but Lawson's next comment made the corners of the asari's lips upturn.

"You're an Eclipse captain who ordered every last one of your men and mechs to keep us, the police, and the justicar away from you. Don't try and tell us you wouldn't have a reason to stab us in the back."

"I would be careful." Wasea warned with a dark smile. "An assumption can produce deadly results if one allows it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Garrus questioned while still not owering his gun.

"It means that she didn't order them to keep us out." Shepard answered. "They did that on their own."

"Correct." Wasea inclined her head in Shepard's direction.

"So, back to my last question." Shepard guided the conversation back. "You're giving us this information, but I'm guessing there are a few strings attached. What do you want?"

"It is not what I want, Shepard, it is what I need." Wasea continued to lean against the desk while her grey eyes bore into Shepard's. "Your arrival is most opportune, and it has given me what I require."

"And what is that?"

"A way out."

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, there it is, the first chapter. Always hated that you had to kill this one off. More interesting changes coming soon. Cheers!


	2. Hostage

**Eclipsed  
** _Chapter Two: Hostage_

 **A/N:** Another quick chapter. This story is not going to be like my usual novel-styled ME stories. Just a heads up, but more to come.

Kudara: Hmmm, An interesting question. All is not as it seems, is it? ;)

* * *

The silence that followed wasn't unexpected. The spectre looked to be in thought, Archangel seemed bewildered, and Miranda Lawson was as skeptical as ever. In truth, this was not how she had planned to end her mercenary days, but it was as good an opportunity as ever. There were things she had been prepared to do and they had been done for the most part. Now, after years, it was time to end it. Absorbed in her own thoughts, Wasea nearly missed Lawson's comment. When she heard it, she wished she had.

"You expect us to believe that a seasoned mercenary like yourself would want to simply hang it up after all this time? What kind of fools do you take us for?"

"This isn't the safest place to be having this conversation, but I see I have no choice." The captain conceded. "These are the only two people I have ever killed while under the employ of the Eclipse." She motioned toward the two humans, whose brain matter had splattered across the floor upon impact; their helmets useless.

"You're lying." Garrus' accusation was not without merit. "Each Eclipse sister commits a murder to earn her uniform."

"While that is true, it is not always accurate." Wasea's eyes flashed dangerously as she eyed the turian. "You would be correct in the statement that each sister must kill to earn her place in this guild." Using her omni tool, the captain searched for something before revealing it on a small display on the desk. She motioned for the three to take a look for themselves. "Dozens of witnesses will swear they saw me gun down twenty unarmed civilians on the streets of Serrice many years ago." Allowing playback of the media clip, she crossed her arms. "Take a look for yourselves. What do you see?"

All three watched as a street full of civilians exploded in gunfire. One gun rapidly went off in the crowd and it parted like the proverbial red sea. People scattered, ducking for cover, screaming for help, and looking around wildly. Even as she watched her own handiwork, Wasea saw every one of the victims fall into a crumpled heap onto the smooth street's surface. It wasn't clear when exactly the firing stopped, but when the crowds closed in on the victims, the assailant was gone. They had all seen her escape in the panic-stricken crowd.

"Damnit!" Garrus snarled as he turned to face the Eclipse captain; eyes quivering in fury. "They didn't stand a chance!"

"That's what you're supposed to think." Shepard said quietly as she watched again. "She showed that crowd exactly what she wanted them to see, Garrus." When she faced the asari, Wasea wore a slightly impressed expression.

"Impressive, Shepard. How did you know?"

"I don't know how you pulled it off, but judging by what you said, "What do you see?", I assumed that there was something more to it."

"A spectre worth her rank… Good." The captain nodded approvingly. "Now, to explain precisely what I meant before." Using her omni tool, Wasea removed all that was on the terminal nearest and stored it locally on an OSD which she stored in a secure pocket of her armor. "I stated that your arrival provided a way out, but I do not mean a clean break. I will not run or kill my way out of Nos Astra. I need a high profile arrest."

"A high profile arrest?" Miranda took a moment to consider the request. "A curious thing to want unless…"

"You seem to finally understand. "I require a high profile arrest; otherwise my life will be much shorter than expected."

"Are you ill?' Shepard's question was met with a shake of the head, but Wasea didn't say it outright. In fact, if she was honest with herself, she wasn't sure.

"As far as I am aware, no. Given the effects of this… garbage," she motioned to the many unopened crates of Minigen X3, she continued. "It is neuro-toxic. There is no way to predict the lasting effects. That is not why I am doing this." She eyed Shepard again. "Suffice it to say, I have done what I intended to do. It is high time I took my leave."

"I have your word you aren't going to screw us or the local PD over when you clear this building."

"I will surrender all weapons once we are cleared of the building." Wasea nodded. "But not before. There is something I must do beforehand."

"Shepard." Miranda cautioned with a warning tone.

"I'm aware of the risks and if anything goes wrong, the target will be neutralized." Shepard responded quickly. "Garrus, contact Anaya. Give her the news."

While Garrus used his comm to get in contact with the lead detective, Wasea turned her attentions back to Shepard. "Did anyone else survive, and where is Elnora?"

"No one else gave us a choice." Shepard said simply while she checked the layout of the Eclipse base. Where they had tagged Elnora, her scan indicated that the young maiden was still there. "Elnora is in the entrance to the base in an office."

"What will you do with her?"

"When this is over, she is surrendering to the police." Miranda answered. "Or at least that is what she said before we left."

"Perhaps she has a chance…" Wasea thought aloud. "Be sure to have her led away first. I need her surprised reaction to pull this off."

"Act like you care." Garrus muttered as he ended his conversation with Anaya. "What are you really doing here?"

"Not here." Was all she said. Wasea passed Shepard the datapad that she had been reading before all of this started. "Information on the justicar's fugitive. You will need it to convince her."

"Let's hope you're right about this, Shapard." Miranda muttered.

"Anaya will meet us outside the base. They're moving in to arrest Elnora now."

"Good. Let's move."

Moving through th empty base, no one really said much. Shepard, Lawson, and Archangel spoke a bit to themselves, and that left Wasea to her thoughts. There had been many people, good people, that had been severely injured, crippled, or killed by this last trade with Pitne For's group. Seeing the corridors and posts empty or littered with bodies kept her focused on what she was doing rather than dwelling on the consequences. It was for the right reasons, she told herself; people like Elnora, who really had no idea what they were getting into, that she was doing this. Before long, she could hear the sounds of police-band radios, see the barricades, and saw silhouettes of the local cops below. Taking a breath, she looked toward Shepard, who was nearest, and they made eye contact. All she could do was hope that this worked.

"How do we know you won't just use biotics to escape?" Garrus questioned as they neared the lift that was the exit.

"I would be mad to use biotics the way my head is splitting." Wasea managed as tension began to creep in. Entering the lift, she clenched her teeth together to keep her jaw from working. There were officers outside; she could hear them. More than likely, Elnora was there as well as the volus merchants that had survived.

"Remind me again why she still has her weapons." Miranda added her concerns to Garrus'. Shepard looked from them to the captain with that same question in her eyes. Wasea said nothing while the lift movd slowly down to the street. When it stopped however, she twisted and used her biotics to slam the three against the lift walls and used their momentary shock to bail out of the confined lift. Seeing the cops outside raising their guns, she reached out and gripped the collar of Elnora's uniform; pulling the younger asari toward her. With Elnora's terrified scream, Wasea pressed a heavy pistol to the maiden's crest; eyes wide as she went. Police around her backed off and Shepard's squadmates raised their weapons again; all aimed at the captain's head.

"One wrong move and I kill her!" Wasea shouted; pressing the barrel to Elnora's head harder. "Get back unless you want her brains all over your chestplates!"

"Shepard." Garrus growled.

"Don't even think about it, Garrus." Shepard said quickly. "Remember Doctor Michel on the Citadel two years ago. Too much of a risk."

"I knew it." Miranda snapped; not saying anything more, but her blue eyes were cold as they remained on the captain and her hostage.

"Stand down, both of you!" Shepard ordered. "Won't do any good to have a kid killed in the process." Looking back to Wasea again, her voice turned cold as she spoke. "Do you really think you'll get out of this alive?"

"I wasn't counting on it." Wasea hissed; Elnora shaking as her hot breath blew past her cheek. Seeing the police gripping their pistols tighter with every second, Wasea raised her voice. "I said BACK OFF-"

A single shot was fired, and for a second, the crowd didn't move. They all expected Elnora to fall to the ground with a hole in her head, but instead, she fell forward but was still shaking while her captor dropped to the ground snarling in pain; her pistol falling and clattering to a stop just short of Shepard's boot. Picking it up, the spectre looked back and saw Anaya slowly lowering her pistol.

"Arrest her." The detective indicated for the nearest officer to move forward, and as she and her partner did so, the fallen captain's pained protests took shape in threats and labored breathing while blood leaked from a decent wound from her back.

"Every last one of you will meet your end!" She snarled. "You detective, the volus, the turian, all of you!" Her grey eyes narrowed as they landed on Shepard again. "And you… You're assisting the justicar… You're into something terrifying! Those twenty murders I committed, they're nothing compared to that thing!"

"Restrain her and lock her up." Anaya spoke over the captain. "Her too." She indicated Elnora next." While officers restrained the captain and led her and Elnora away, Shepard approached Anaya with the datapads they had collected in the base.

"Elnora killed the volus, Dakni Kur in the alleyway early this morning. The volus weren't innocent in all of this though. Pitne For's trading group knowingly smuggled red sand and a neuro-toxic biotic enhancer called Minigen X3 into the Eclipse base. The sisters found out what the biotic enhancer did and retaliated."

"Nobody is ever innocent in any of this." Anaya managed while she holstered her gun slowly. "First shoot while on this job, and I hope it's my last."

"Nice shot, regardless." Shepard nodded in understanding.

"Commando training paid off." Anaya admitted. "Don't shoot to kill unless the situation warrants."

"I think it did." Garrus ground out. "She had a hostage."

"Normally I would agree." Anaya said this as she headed for the station again. "This time's different. I needed her alive. She's got a lot to answer for, and she can't do that if she's dead."


	3. An Oath and A Confession

**Eclipsed  
** _Chapter Three: An Oath and A Confession_

* * *

"Lesson learned, Shepard." Garrus muttered as he finally replaced his rifle in his weapons pack. "Never trust die-hard mercs like that. They usually have an angle to work."

"Just as I was thinking she might be useful." Miranda agreed. "She gave us the information we needed, took out her own personal guard, but what was that she said before? About Elnora having a chance?"

"Something we'll have to find out." Shepard said simply as she watched the mercs being led back into the station. Two asari restrained Wasea while a turian escorted Elnora behind her.

"Saw this a lot on Omega." Garrus said quietly. "Mercs coming to us acting like they want to change their ways, but when you give them a chance, they come in with a shadow team and try to kill your squad."

"Regardless of motive, we've got what we came for." Shepard putthe thoughts of the last half hour behind her as she started toward the station. "We'd better get this to Samara."

"Before she has to start shooting." Miranda added.

Inside the station, the two Eclipse mercenaries were being secured in their holding cells by the same three officers that had led them in. Neither seemed to be actively resisting, but that didn't suppress the murderous look Wasea was giving her guards. Anaya, on the other hand, was speaking to another asari officer by her desk. She was consulting the datapad that Shepard ahd given her in regard to Pitne For's trading group's involvement.

"…Get with Tavis and take them. With this evidence, not even one of our best attorneys could keep him from doing time for this." She directed the officer toward the window, where a turian officer was visible watching the volus merchants and turian bodyguards. "If those two out there give you any trouble, lock them up too."

"Yes Ma'am." While the officer left, Anaya turned her attention to the justicar that looked to be meditating nearby.

"I think they found what you're looking for, Justicar." This left Samara to nod in response.

"Your fugitive, an Ardat-Yakshi, left here on the AML Demeter." Shepard confirmed, and was met with a pleasantly surprised look from the justicar.

"Shepard, you impress me." She spoke in that same even and smooth tone. "I did not expect you to discover the nature of my fugitive. She is indeed an Ardat-Yakshi."

"I thought they were just a myth." Anaya said quietly as she put down the datapad she had been reading from. "I heard horror stories about them as a kid."

"They are no myth." Samara responded evenly, but the effect was nearly ruined by the derisive laugh from the Eclipse captain.

"I warned you, Shepard. You are dealing with something unlike anything you've seen before."

"Shut it." One of the officers muttered.

"Loathe as I am to admit it, the captain is correct." Samara nodded gravely. "I have hunted her for centuries. She is a highly evolved killer. However, I will set aside my pursuit of her until our mission ends. You have fulfilled your part of the proverbial bargain, and I will fulfill mine."

"How does your code fit into all of this?" Garrus asked with interest. "We've heard it is… extensive."

"In order to ensure there are no conflicts, I must swear one of the most difficult of oaths; the third oath of subsumation." Samara explained as she stood from where she had been sitting. "It will ensure that your orders will not conflict with my code in any way. For the duration, any order you give will be as compelling as the terms of my oath."

"So any order that Shepard gives will override your code's perimeters." Miranda questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"In effect, yes." Samara nodded toward the Cerberus operative. "However, I will offer my opinion when the situation warrants. I will warn you however; do anything particularly unjust and I may have to kill you when our mission ends."

"Shouldn't have to worry about that." Shepard said simply. "I have no intention of doing anything unjust if it can be avoided."

"It's my experience that half of the people I arrest didn't have the intention." Anaya commented with slight amusement. "Or at least that's what they claim."

"No, we all simply intend to commit mass murder." Wasea muttered darkly. Elnora blinked as she regarded her former boss with a worried expression.

"Are we clear to leave, Detective?" Miranda asked as the officers outside were approaching Pitne For and Niftu Cal; their bodyguards muscling their guns nervously.

"You're free to leave, Justicar." Anaya looked to the other asari in genuine respect. "It was an honor having you in my station."

"Thank you, Detective." Samara turned to the other three and addressed Shepard. "Before we leave, I must swear myself into your service so that I will never have to choose between your orders and the code." She closed her eyes, and everyone could hear the distinct humof biotics; sure enough, her entire form was outlined by a tightly controlled field. Anaya stood from behind her desk, and the officers stood a bit more rigid. Everyone also noticed that the two prisoners stood aswell; something Shepard found interesting.

Kneeling in a deep bow, Samara spoke evenly and with an air of importance that matched the situation. "By the code, I will serve you, Shepard; your choices are my choices, your morals are my morals, your wishes are my code." A pulse of indigo indicated a sudden flare of her biotics as Samara slowly stood; eyes opening again and landing on Shepard.

"I can see that this is a very important act." Shepard observed once the asari's biotics had settled once more. "Thank you."

"Truly, it will be a pleasant change; being in the company of others unified against a worthy foe."

"We'll need to brief you on what we've found so far." Miranda's businesslike tone was back. "Then we'll need to recruit the last; the assassin."

"Liara said we'll need to speak with Seryna about that." Garrus added.

"Good." Shepard nodded as she came to a decision. "You three head back; Garrus can speak with Seryna, and I assume you and Jacob can hanle the briefing." She addressed Miranda last.

"Of course. We'll handle that. I've got a ew things to handle before we head out again, anyway."

"Good. I'll finish up with the detective here and meet you on the trading floor."

"Understood." While Miranda, Garrus, and Samara left the station and took one of the skycabs nearby back to the transit hub, Shepard addressed Anaya and spoke in a low voice.

"Pitne For and his trading group were responsible for all of this."

"How do you figure?" Anayal looked down at the datapad with the manifest they had found on it.

"Red Sand isn't an issue. Eclipse dealt with that all the time, according to your own reports." Shepard thought aloud. "Personally, I think the Minigen X3 was what set them off."

"I read up on that." Anaya said as she pulled up what she could find on her terminal. "You said it was a neuro-toxin. What the hell were they getting into?"

"We didn't know." Wasea answered promptly; grey eyes narrowed as she watched Pitne For and Niftu Cal being brought in in cuffs. "We were told that it was a biotic enhancer and stimulant."

"Don't believe a word they say!" Pitne For shouted before taking a breath. "They will say anything!"

"Given your shifty behavior, I'd just about believe her, Pitne For." Anaya responded with a sharp look of her own. "You've got a reputation around here for telling half-truths."

"We knew." This time it was Niftu Cal who spoke. He was still a bit shaky, but he seemed lucid at least. "We knew what it was."

"A volus trader who tells the truth…" Wasea observed. "Something I thought I'd never see." The latter, she muttered under her breath, but it was still loud enough for Shepard and the detective to hear nearby.

"Elnora," Anaya looked to the younger asari in a holding cell. "Why did you do it? Why did you kill the volus Dakni Kur?"

"He was the one that sold us the crap." Elnora said flatly. "He said there was no health risk or anything. A third of the sisters in that base either died or were seriously injured due to exposure to it."

"And?" Anaya made a few notes, but she didn't look completely convinced.

"He and Niftu Cal were talking to that volus over a radio in the alley. Dakni Kur was bragging about how we'd find out just what it would do soon enough; if we hadn't already." She paused for a second before continuing, but before she could say a word, Wasea spoke.

"Elnora, stop! Say no more." In the other merc's secondary silence, the captain continued. "I ordered them to kill the volus."

"That I believe." Anaya said flatly.

"It came to my attention that they were the cause for the sudden loss of my fellow Eclipse sisters." Wasea clarified. "When I located them, I sent Elnora dnd a few others after him. The other one," she indicated Niftu Cal, "was a bonus. I had them knock him out and bring him back; to give him a n idea of what they put my people through."

"So you did it out of revenge." Anaya shook her head in dismissal. "Typical."

"The point is: Either Elnora went along with it or was killed in the process." Wasea stated firmly. "She had no choice."

* * *

 **A/N:** Note that Shep is not a main character in this. Following her movements because they contribute to the timeline. Working on chapter 4 now.

Cheers!


	4. An Old Debt

**Eclipsed  
** _Chapter Four: An Old Debt_

* * *

Taking a moment to consider what was just said, Anaya frowned before returning to her desk to send a brief message from her terminal. There was something way off about this entire situation. Why was a captain covering for this kid? That wasn't a proven theory, but it was her working one. Wasea had just offered up a scenario that could get Elnora off completely; the kid wouldn't do a day of hard time. The question was what was Wasea's angle? What did she want? Getting confirmation withn seconds, the detective transferred er notes to a datapad and pocketed it.

"I've got to speak with my superiors about this." She dismissed the three officers that had been standing guard by the holding cells and sent them back to their patrols. "Elnora, you're a lucky one. If tis all works out, you'll be let off the hook for this. I'm not a fan of it, but that's how it's looking." Turning to Shepard, she continued. "I can't thank you enough for what you've done here. The Eclipse base is empty, their inventory is being catalogued, a murder was solved, traders were arrested, and I've managed to survive an encounter with a justicar. Something to tell the grandkids someday, and you've just upped my chances of seeing grandkids one day."

"Not a problem." Shepard shook Anaya's offered hand. "It just happened to be encompassed in my own reasons for being here. Glad everything worked out, especially with Samara."

"My advice: value the justicar." Anaya said simply as she headed for the stairs that led to an upper floor. "I've never seen one swear an oath like that and I've never heard of one working with anyone before; or a human at that. They rarely leave asari space, but she's probably seen more in her pursuit of this one fugitive than I will in a lifetime."

"Thank you, I will." Watching Anaya vanish behid the door leading to the stairwell, Shepard turned to leave, but she was stopped just as quickly.

"Shepard." Wasea spoke calmly without the usual coldness in her tone. "Before you leave, a word?"

"Why should I give you five minutes?"

"Given the situation, it may be my last. Humor me." The captain spoke in an almost forced-calm tone as she continued. "The Eclipse will be involved in something near the cargo terminal later this evening. I believe Miranda Lawson is now well aware of that fact."

"You've got my attention." Shepard crossed the bullpen and stood near Wasea's holding cell; green eyes focused on the captain. "What of it?"

"She got her information from an individual named Lanteia.,correct?" At that, Shepard nodded. "With that in mind, you will find a matriarch when you return to the trading floor. She will be in Eternity."

"You're not talking about the bartender, are you?"

"No. Aethyta is indeed a matriarch, but you will know this one." The captain thought for a second before adding: "Given your history, you should have met at least once."

"Alright, so I'm looking for a familiar matriarch. Why?" Shepard crossed her arms. This was almost a circular conversation. Answers, questions, answers, and more questions. "What does she have to do with the op near the cargo terminal?"

"That is not for me to say." Wasea said in an almost mystic voice. This made Shepard uneasy.

"You give me answers that leave me with more questions, Wasea." The spectre stepped back finally. "How do I even know I can trust you? What's your goal here?"

"All in good time, Shepard." The asari replied evenly. "For now, when you encounter this matriarch, inform her that you have come across information on Enyala."

"I haven't." Shepard shook her head to emphasize. "I assume that's a person."

"She is, and you have. You just weren't aware until now. She is leading that operation near the cargo terminal."

"How did you know about that and how do you know Lanteia is Miranda's contact?"

"The first is obvious. It is an eclipse operation, so I would know about it." The tone Wasea used was almost regrettable. "As for how I knew she was Lawson's contact, who do you think gave her the information in the first place?"

"Begging the question why." Shepard resigned herself to this game of endless questions. "I take it that I won't find that out either. Answer me this, though. What's in this for you?"

"That is complicated." Wasea thought for a long moment. It wouldn't do to reveal everything she knew now. Her work was not done, and there were still people that needed dealing with. "Suffice it to say, I am repaying an old debt."

"So, I find a familiar matriarch and let her know I have information on a woman named Enyala. Anything else?"

"If she asks where the information came from, and only if she asks," Wasea made it a point to emphasize that. "Tell her you heard a killer's whisper."

"What?" Shepard blinked. It was obvious that she had no clue what that meant.

"She will understand." Wasea sat down on the bench in the holding cell and leaned forward; chin resting on her clasped hands as she stared at the wall ahead. "Perhaps I will still be here when you return."

"Why wouldn't you be?" Shepard raised an eyebrow. "You're takig the fall and will probably get the maximum due to your history."

"This is a dangerous game, Commander." The captain frowned deeply and in that moment, she realized just how old she felt. "Frankly, I hadn't expected to make it this long."

With that, she said nothing more, and Shepard was left to head back toward the trading floor; hearing her leave, Wasea hoped for her instructions to play out as planned. She didn't have long to ponder the situation, however. While the precinct was empty save for a few officers out of earshot, Elnora spoke her mind.

"Why, Ma'am?"

"Why what?" Wasea could just see Elnora looking at her from the corner of her cell.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked as a clarification. "You didn't order us to kill that volus. We just did."

"Listen very carefully." Wasea said in a stern tone. "I gave you a direct order to eliminate that volus bastard, and you followed it."

"But why defend me?" She persisted, and Wasea's frustration was building slightly. Now was not the time to dwell on the past, and it wasn't the time to make comparisons and confuse the girl more. Still, the answer came out, whether she wanted it to or not.

"Because you're too young!" She hissed; her voice catching and nearly hitching as she said it. "You have over half a millennium ahead of you."

"So you'd throw your life away?" Elnora's tone was one of utter confusion. "You don't know me-"

"I don't have to." Returning her stare to the wall, Wasea spoke in a quieter tone but to where Elnora could still hear every word. "I've seen many a young asari like you, Elnora. They leave home and look to make a place for themselves in this life; whether it be their choice or not." She kept her voice even although thoughts of darker times raged through her mind. "You're invisible, and your hope is that a gun and a reputation will make people see you. Trust me, it won't in the way you hope."

"How do you-"

"It doesn't matter." The captain cut her off. "Understand that I speak from experience and not self-importance when I say this: You will find more worth in the lives you save than in those you destroy."

"I don't get it…" Elnora's head was spinning; it wasn't hard to tell. "First, I thought you'd be pissed that we got caught, and then I see you come out of that base with Shepard and the others. Then, you put a gun to my head and threaten to kill me in front of everyone… Now, you're giving me life advice?"

"Someday, I hope you will understand." Still not looking at the younger asari, Wasea focused on the wall ahead again. "I had to take the actions that I did. Now," Her grey eyes finally settled back on Elnora. "Answer this honestly. You killed the volus. How did that make you feel?"

"I…" Elnora paused to think but she repeated the statement. "I killed him."

"Yes." Wasea nodded. "Up close, modded rounds, blew his suit wide open. Your own words." She repeated the report she had heard from one of her last lieutenants. "How do you feel about that?"

"At first, I was excited." Elnora admitted with slight enthusiasm. "I was amazed and almost thought it was surreal. I had actually killed the bastard."

"And now?"

"I don't like to think about it." That enthusiasm evaporated and turned into revulsion. "It makes me feel uneasy."

"Perhaps it isn't too late, then." The captain said more to herself.

"What are you saying?"

"When you're released, leave that uniform and your burdens behind you. Go and make something of your life." Wasea managed as a few officers returned to the holding area. "Before it's too late."

* * *

 **A/N:** As a reminder, this one will be short chapters ad is basically being written to toss out aplot bunny I've been trying to avoid. Still working on "From Ashes", thankfully. Just ironing out some details. Might use elements of this in that story later (when I get to ME2's timeline) As always, thanks for reading!

Cheers!


	5. History

**Eclipsed  
** _Chapter Five: History_

 **A/N:** This is where the story bleeds over into the plots of two of my "in-progress" fics. Thankfully, no real spoilers for them because I don't have the specifics of these events fixed yet. This could happen and it migh tnot in those stories. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

A distance away from there, Shepard had just arrived at the transit hub near the trading floor and was making her way back through toward the stairs that led to Eternity. With luck, this matriarch would be there and they could move on to finding Miranda's sister before it was too late. Still, the conversation previous hung over her like an irritated rain cloud. What was the point of all of this, and why would an Eclipse captain tip off a civilian like Lanteia about another Eclipse merc's whereabouts?

"Shepard, there you are." Miranda's words caught her, and Shepard waited while the other woman joined her. "Everything squared away with the detective, I take it?"

"More than that." Shepard said simply as they headed back up the stairs toward Eternity. "Garrus meeting us?"

"Yes. He said he'd be along in a moment. He found out that Thane Krios was headed for a building that was still under construction; he'd fill us in when he got here."

"Found out who tipped Lanteia off about the Eclipse." Shepardmanaged as they headed down a short flight of steps and up another to re-enter Eternity. "Just need to confirm it first."

"How-" Before Miranda culd finish the question, Shepard had entered the bar and was passing the private room where Lanteia was still waiting. The path to the bar was clear, and they could make out the bartender, Aethyta, talking to another asari. As Shepard hung back for a moment, she could easily identify the other's voice.

"…Didn't expect to see you back here. Figured with all that's been going on with the Ascension's victory cruise, you'd be half way across the galaxy by now." Aethyta said as she replaced one of the red bowls near the kiosk and resumed wiping out a few last glasses. "What's brought you to the fringes of council space?"

"Council business." The other asari stated in a tired voice. "Councilor had to meet with a few people here. Not sure who, though. I'm just a glorified bodyguard."

"Bull. Got to be another reason."

"Nope." The asari turned slightly, and Shepard confirmed who she had assumed it was. "Victory cruise is complete, and the Ascension is back in dry dock for maintenance." Downing a shot of something dark in one go, the asari shook her head. "Didn't feel like a victory cruise anyway. There aren't too many days that I can stand on the bridge without seeing that thing coming at us."

"That bad, huh?" Aethyta gave the other asari a serious look as she replaced the glasses and leaned against the bar.

"I nearly lost my ship in that attack. If it hadn't been for Shepard ordering the assist, we-"

"Would have been just as dead as everyone assumes I am." Shepard crossed the distance to the bar as she said this while the other asari turned on her heel. "Commander, I assume you're that matriarch I was asked to find."

"Shepard…" The asari blinked for a moment but quickly recovered. "I heard rumors that you were alive, but no one confirmed it."

"Good, that means Ashley was discrete." Shepard said simply. She had Ash take a few scans to confirm her identity and such back on Horizon, but she had asked that the chief keep that quiet; save for Anderson and possibly the council.

"Matriarch Lidanya." Miranda greeted curtly.

"Miranda Lawson." The Ascension's CO returned the chilled greeting before returning her attention to Shepard. "So the other rumor I heard is true. You're working with Cerberus."

"Using their resources." Shepard responded bluntly. "The Alliance assumed I was killed in action and left it at that. The council couldn't do anything due to where my ship went down in the Omega Nebula, so I'm doing what I can to get the job done."

"Mmm." Lidanya nodded slowly before speaking again. "I assume she doesn't know you're here here or even alive for that matter."

"Not yet." Shepard knew who the matriarch was referring to; the reason she was here. "There will be time for that."

"What was that you mentioned about finding a matriarch?" The asari questioned with a raised brow.

"I was asked to pass along a message. I came across information on Enyala." At first, the look that passed over the matriarch's face was almost unfazed; her expression changed immediately after, though.

"Enyala… How do you know that name?" She seemed more alert than previous as her posture straightened. "What do you know?"

"She's leading an Eclipse operation near the cargo terminal later this evening." Shepard relayed. "Someone assumed you'd be interested."

"Who?"

"Let's just say I heard a killer's whisper."

"What?" Aethyta dropped the cloth she was folding. "What did you say?"

"I think we both heard correctly." Lidanya said quietly. "You're sure?"

"Yes." Shepard nodded.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" iranda questioned while keeping an eye on Lanteia nearby.

"That means the information's solid." Lidanya nodded. "Aethyta?"

"I'm on it." The bartender headed out from behind the bar and muttered something to the bar owner who covered her position immediately.

"How were you planning to deal with this Eclipse operation?" The remaining matriarch posed this question, and Miranda answered before Shepard got the chance.

"Put an end to it by whatever means possible. My sister's life is at stake."

"That probably means that Eclipse was hired to get her out of Nos Astra. Shepard, if you'll allow it, I want in on this."

"Any particular reason why?" Miranda asked as she waved Garrus over.

"Our shared history made her what she is." Lidanya answered reluctantly. "With luck, proper timing, and a subtle reminder, perhaps I can change that."

"Commander." Garrus said pleasantly as he approached. "Pleasure seeing you here."

"Vakarian." Lidanya greeted.

"We don't know what we're in for when we get to that cargo terminal, so we could use all the backup we can find." Shepard agreed. "We'll confirm a few things with Miranda's contact and then suit up and move out."

"Copy that." The matriarch's eyes searched the bar. "I assume she's your contact."

"That's right." Miranda nodded toward Lanteia. "How did you know?"

"She's good at keeping an ear to the ground." Lidanya answered as she stepped away from the bar. "I'd know, I trained her."

Speaking with Lanteia in regard to their approaching run to the cargo terminal, Shepard, Garrus, and Miranda found out that the Eclipse were well-prepared for Miranda's arrival, but they wouldn't expect Shepard or Garrus. Once the approach details were ironed out, Lanteia made to leave and the others followed. Shepard waved the asari commander over as they neared the exit to the bar.

"We'll meet at the transit hub in ten minutes. From there, we'll proceed in a skycar."

"Got it. I'll be ready."

From there, Shepard, Garrus, and Miranda returned to the docks, boarded the Normandy, and prepared for the night's events. While Miranda specialized in closer-ranged attacks, Garrus favored his Mantis rifle. Equipping it with an IR scope, he made sure to use modded rounds. Shepard considered her weapons carefully before selecting an assault rifle, the M-76 Revenant. That would ensure long range kills as well as short =-range devastation. It was all she really needed with her biotics being what they were. Placing it securely onto the weapons pack's holster, she checked her spare thermal clips and stimulant packs. Once satisfied, she met Miranda and Garrus near the airlock. It was nearing nightfall, and timetable for this side-venture was fast closing in.

"Shepard, how did you know about Enyala?" Miranda asked as they headed back out onto the trading floor. "The police in that district couldn't have known about the op at the cargo terminal."

"No, they didn't." Shepard said simply. "I don't know that I should say just yet. I'm not sure why I got the information."

"Guessing the commander has a personal stake in this." Garrus commented as they all saw the asari crossing from Eternity's stairs to the corridor that would lead to the transit hub. "She usually doesn't get involved in missions like this."

"Not sure." Shepard left the guesswork for later. Now wasn't the tme to be thinking on such things. They had to get to the terminal, deal with the Eclipse there, and find Oriana Lawson before the Eclipse interfered. "Miranda, how trustworthy is Niket?"

"Very. He was the only one that helped me when I escaped from my father. He knows what kind of life she would really have if he had his way."

"He won't need backup?"

"No. He can handle himself, or he used to be able to." Miranda hailed a skycab once they all stood on the platform.

"Those are the people you worry about." Lidanya commented absently as she looked around the transit hub. She had been looking at something on her omni tool while they approached. "You think they can handle themselves, and then they surprise you."

"Happened on Omega more than once." Garrus nodded in agreement. "We'll know soon enough, though." He let the women board the skycab first before taking a place in the backseat. Miranda sat next to him with forced determination in her expression. "We'll get to them in time, Miranda. You know they won't stand a chance."

"I know." Despite her expression, her tone suggested she was slightly doubtful.

"What do you expect to find when you confront Enyala?" Shepard asked the matriarch in a low tone. "I take it you used to know her."

"Used to sounds about right." The asari admitted. "I don't know what I'll find. It's been nearly three centuries since I last saw her, so I don't know what to expect."

"Hoping to end this peacefully?" Garrus questioned.

"If possible." Lidanya nodded. "That history I mentioned earlier: she and I served on an op that went bad, and we were forced to make choices we wouldn't normally; burdens of command, and all that." As the car started to descend, she tripped the barrel of the M98 Widow that now lay resting on her arm. "I just hope that this doesn't end the way it began."

Only just starting their descent, Shepard slowed down for a moment to get a better look. Something wasn't right; Eclipse mercs were already taking position, and there was no one around. Miranda pointed out that gunships were already standing by, and when she did, they all heard the sound of auto-turrets firing at the car. Swerving to avoid impact, Shepard went to land the car in a nearby lot but was stopped by the commando.

"Go a little higher and hover for a moment." She indicated a ledge where there were two Eclipse snipers perched. Both had their rifles aimed at the car. When Shepard leveled out with them, Lidanya made sure her rifle was firmly secure to her own weapons pack and hit the car's hatch release. A burst of cool, moist air hit them all as the top rolled back. Using a carefully controlled biotic pulse, the commando then launched herself out of the cab and landed on the ledge; subsequently shooting the mercs in the head with her sidearm, an acolyte heavy pistol. Once the mercs had keeled over, she took one of their radios and motioned for Shepard to go on. "Get to the ground; I'll cover you from up here!"

"Understood." Miranda had moved to the front passenger's seat and hit the release again so that the car was securely closed again. When they got to the ground, she got out and stepped in front of Garrus and Shepard. "Let's move."


	6. Pride and Prodigal

**Eclipsed  
** _Chapter Six: Pride and Prodigal_

 **A/N:** This one is longer than expected due to content. Miri's loyalty mission was a bit of a long one to describe :) Enjoy.

* * *

Introductions went smoothly enough; the Eclipse scouts made their threats, stated that Miranda kidnapped their boss's "baby" daughter, and finally gave Shepard and the others a chance to back off and walk away. Shepard, Miranda, and Garrus exchanged looks before opening fire on them. Garrus took out the sentries posted near the lift, Shepard exposed the ones taking cover by use of a heavy pull fild, and Miranda took them out. The few that wore tech armor were easily dealt with by overloading their shields and Garrus sniping them from behind a crate. Only when the entrance was clear did they proceed toward the lift, where two more mercs were waiting. Miranda waited until one stepped out before killing her, and Shepad trapped the remaining salarian in a singularity so that Miranda could detonate it and kill him as well. Once that was done, she approached the human Eclipse engineer's body and removed her radio.

"I'll patch us into their communications so that we'll have a better idea of what we're up against." Miranda worked with the radio while she said this. "Shepard, I think I owe you an explanation." At this, Shepard said nothing. "Oriana is my twin, genetically, but my father… grew her when I was a teenager." Garrus and his CO exchanged looks. "She was meant to replace me. I couldn't let him do what he did to me so I rescued her. She's almost a woman now. She'll be nineteen this year." Finishing up with the radio, she pocketed it and went on speaking. "You deserved to know the truth from the start, but I am very protective when it comes to Oriana." She shook her head then. "I should have trusted you sooner."

"Wait a minute…" Garrus thought for a second before speaking again. "He grew her when you were a teenager… I remember Saleon's experiments with growing organs, but…"

"He did the same to me." Miranda clarified. She had this discussion with Shepard before they had arrived on Illium as a pretext fo her request to find and keep Oriana safe. "My father took his own DNA and morphed it so that I would become female. In effect, we have no mother; just a genetic spin off of his DNA." Garrus' mandibles flared in surprise and slight revulsion, and Miranda couldn't' blame him. "He's narcissistic and wanted a "legacy". I wasn't the first one he made, but I was the first oe he kept. I knew what kind of life Ori would have had if I had let him repeat what he did to me. I wasn't a daughter to him…" Averting her gaze to the darkening ceiling of the lift, Miranda hesitated. "I don't know what I was, but Ori has had a normal life. I made sure of that. I won't let the Eclipse or my father change it."

"I hate to say it, but I'm a little worried by what that merc said." Garrus admitted while Shepard closed the lift and had it moving up slowly. "About Niket not helping us. Usually, mercs lie to get the reaction they want, but something tells me he might be right."

"I was just thinking of that." Miranda nodded as she adjusted the radio so that it would feed into all of their comms. "It looks like that merc had a layout of the area already pinned with locations. We'll have to cut down through the cargo processing yard. There will be a lot of movement and those containers could be filled with hazardous materials, so we'll need to time our shots."

"Got that, Commander?" Shepard addressed the commando on te open end of her comm.

"Copy. Moving along the north side now. I can see the processing yard from here; many hostiles. Something's not right, though."

"Explain." Miranda answered.

"Eclipse use elite snipers as a lat resort; as if they already know the situation's bad and they don't need it getting worse." Lidanya clarified. "These guys are moving fast, but they're not marking targets. Keep your guard up."

"Got it." Shepard nodded and watched the interface for the right stop. "Let's find Oriana and get her out of here before the Eclipse find her."

"Right."

Reaching the processing yard, they found the commando to be right. There were many vanguads and engineers waiting with various defenses. Garrus took cover on a platform behind a shipping crate while Miranda and Shepard worked from the ground. Both drew the Eclipse out, whether they be mechs or organics, and took them out while Garrus picked off the ones that remained in cover. Occasionally, they would see a merc fall over that they hadn't shot. Shepard assumed they were getting assistance from above. Ducking through the cargo line however, they heard something over the comm.

"This is Enyala. Keep the bitch back! Waiting for the kid now."

"I won't let her get to Oriana. Shepard, we need to move!" Miranda said as she slammed a merc's unprotected head against a wall for the second time; the man slumping over afterwards.

"That's the reaction they want." Garrus clarified. "She's no closer to Oriana than we are. It's a bluff."

"Garrus is right." Shepard nodded. "There wouldn't be so many sentries posted if they were just waiting on Oriana. We've got time, Miranda."

"I hope you're right."

Taking th long way around to the other side of the cargo processing yard, they encountered a few more mechs and a handful of engineers. Most used their combat drones and rocket launchers to do most of the work, but they didn't last , Shepard, Garrus and Miranda came upon another lift; this one would take them to Dock 94. As they approached the lift's door, another communication came through; this one had Miranda swearing under her breath.

"It doesn't matter now. My personal guard has been diverted to Niket. He'll have the family in position soon. We can take them then and get the hell out of here. If the bitch shows up between now and then, she's as good as gone."

"The hell I am." Miranda gripped the security railing in the lift's car as it rose. "I don't understand; Niket wouldn't do this… He just wouldn't."

"Did Niket know you'd taken your sister from your father?" Shepard asked while checking the lift's progress.

"No. He just found out about that recently." Miranda shook her head, but when she looked up, her eyes were defiant. "He would know why I did it; he had to understand."

"What makes you so sure Niket wouldn't turn on you?" Garrus asked quietly.

"He could have turned on me when I ran away." Miranda answered promptly. "I'm sure my father tried to buy him off."

"Whatever the case, we're almost there." Shepard offered.

"And then I'll have a word with this Captain Enyala." Miranda ground out.

"I'll handle her." The matriarch's words broke through the radio silence. "Time to dust off my peace-keeping skills. You handle Niket; you know him best."

"I'm not sure I do anymore."

While they traveled toward the dock, Lidanya took aim above it. She could see the glossy black of four snipers' helmets, and they weren't aiming down at the civilians. Using tightly controlled biotic fields to keep her rifle perfectly still, she checked the silener to ensure it was secure before firing one shot. The nearest sniper keeled over and fell back against the crate he was closest to. This let her get a bit closer without being seen. Easing along a north wall, she ducked behind a heavy support beam and took post there. Below, she saw a dockworker, a human, and an asari in an Eclipse uniform. Armed with an M300 Claymore, the asari sat on a supply crate; blue eyes narrowed as she observed the conversation going on with the dockworker and human.

"I have authorization to change their booking-" He started in an obviously desperate voice.

"I'm sorry Sir," the asari worker said in a half-apologetic tone. "But we're on security lockdown. Until the situation in the cargo terminal is resolved, no passengers can be rebooked."

"This isn't worth my time, Niket." The merc, who was easiy recognizable as Enyala, said coldly. "I get paid regardless of how the kid gets there."

So that was what she had reduced herself to now; a hired gun for a band whose leader had a bad reputation for stabbing her people in the back. By the looks of what she was seeng, Lidanya guessed that was why the snipers were there; to clean house if things went south.

"No!" Niket turned on Enyala with a frantic expression. "We agreed I could do this my way. We're not traumatizing the family any more than we have to!" At that, Enyala tightened her grip on her gun.

"If this goes down Niket, you'll answer for it." That was her last statement while they were alone. At that moment, the nearby door opened, and Shepard, Miranda, and Garrus exited out onto the dock. The look that passed over Niket's face said it all; he was scared.

"Miri…"

"This should be fun." Enyaa stood from where she had been and secured her shotgun; aiming it at Miranda.

"Niket, you sold me out." The Cerberus operative spat. "Why? You were my friend; you helped me escape from my father-"

"Yes, because you wanted to leave; that was your choice, but if I had known that you had stolen a baby…"

"I didn't steal her!" Miranda's hand that held her Locust submachine gun trembled as she went on. "I rescued her!"

"From a life of happiness? You weren't saving her! You were getting back at your father." Niket retorted.

"Whether or not you agree with Miranda, Oriana has been with her famly for years now. Do you really think uprooting her from that would be in her best interest?" Garrus managed an even tone, but his gun was trained on Enyala.

"Her father can still give her a better life." Niket started.

"You don't know what my father has planned for her!" Miranda cut him off.

"I know that I've been poor, Miri." He responded with slightly growing courage. "I didn't much care for it."

"He wants to take a girl away from the only family she has ever known. Doesn't that tell you what he is?"

"I knew that the Eclipse was willing to get their hands dirty," Shepard addressed Enyala directly. "But kidnapping a kid?"

"I'm not stealing her." Enyala said with a sarcastic air. "I'm rescuing her." From her place above the dock, Lidanya had to suppress a snort. Leave it to her to crack wise at a time like this. "Come on Niket. Let's finish this bitch off and get the hell out of here."

"Take your best shot." Miranda gripped her gun tighter.

"I was just waiting on you to finish getting dressed; or does Cerberus really let yu whore around in that outfit?" Enyala shot back. "Good thing you're not a merc. People would question what services you were really offering."

"How did Miranda's father turn you?" This question was posed by Shepard toward Niket.

"They told me that you kidnapped your baby sister years ago; said I could get her back peacefully with no trauma to the family." Niket said in a more calm voice as he directed his explanation toward Miranda. "I told him that you'd never do that; that they could go to hell, but then you told me what you'd done. I called them back that night."

"Why didn't you call me, Niket!" Miranda snapped. "You could have at least let me explain-"

"I deserved to know you'd stolen your sister, Miri! I deserved to know you were with Cerberus, but I had to hear it from your father first."

"How much did he pay you to stab her in the back?" Garrus asked.

"A great deal." Niket admitted.

"Damnit, Niket!" Miranda was livid as she stared him down now. "You were the only one I trusted from that life!"

"He knew you felt that way. That's why he bought me." Niket managed a partially reluctant tone, but there was more to it. He was shifty; Lidanya could see him moving his feet and arms nervously.

"So you just took his money." It wasn't a question. Miranda was disgusted.

"Don't get holy with me, Miri. You took his money for years!"

"If you're working for Henry Lawson, that means he knows about Oriana." Shepard clarified. "We'll need to find a new solution."

"Miranda's father has no information on Oriana." Niket admitted. "I knew you had spy programs in yoru father's system, Miri, so I kept it private. I'm the only one who knows."

From her position, the commando saw snipers taking aim. All three barrels were aimed at three different targets: Miranda, Niket, and Enyala. It was as she thought; these were sent in to ensure that nothing remained of this op if it failed. Taking aim herself, she spotted the one who was targeting Enyala and waited for the right moment. When the cargo lift dropped a crate nearby, she fired; the resounding thump of the crate hitting the ground masking the shot. The sniper fell over into a hole; his gun slipping down with him. Quickly reloading again, she aimed at the one targeting Lawson; paying attention to the conversation below.

"-Which means that you're the only loose end." Miranda said as she kept her gun trained on Niket. "This isn't how I wanted it to end, Niket. I'm going to miss you-"

"No, Miranda." Shepard moved so that she could force the woman to lower her arm. "You don't want to do this."

"It has to end here, Shepard." Miranda ground out. "My father will just send someone else to find Oriana."

"What if Niket told him you got here first?" Garrus suggested.

Lidanya took her second shot as the crane brought down another crate; the merc targeting Miranda sliding down and sitting in a crumpled heap on the floor. Loading a last round, she aimed her rifle at the one targeting Niket.

"I-" Niket started to say, but he changed his mind. "Why should I bother, Miri? Regardless, he'll just keep trying."

The matriarch's next shot took the sniper out, but his gun fell forward off of the rickety crate he was propping it up against. It clattered to the ground, causing everyone's eyes to shift toward it.

"What the hell was that?" Enyala's eyes searched the upper landings. She could just see the gloved black hand of one of the snipers' lifeless bodies. "Someone's up there… Get out here!" She aimed her gun wildly at Miranda and then at Shepard and Garrus; even turning it on Niket. "Show yourself or they're dead!"

"Relax." Shepard said calmly; lowering her weapon. "We've got someone up there. They'll come down."

That was her cue. Collapsing the rifle and securing it, Lidanya dropped from her place high on the north wall. She used a biotic field to slow her descent until her feet hit the smooth surface of the dock. Steppng out from behind the large assortment of cargo, she kept her pistol holstered and emerged from the shadows near the dockworker, who was still standing nervously off to the side. Eyes landing on her former colleague, she spoke in an even tone. "Enyala."


	7. Crossfire

**Eclipsed  
** _Chapter Seven: Crossfire_

 **A/N:** This is a side plot that I'm experimenting with. Getting back to the main plot in the next chapter. Had to finish this out to clear my head. (just as clarification) Thanks for keeping up with this!

* * *

"Who the…" The question died on her lips as Enyala's eyes landed on the newcomer. Her expression went from wild to a barely controlled fury as recognition hit. Her shotgun moved ever so slightly as if she were about to lower it before she thought better of it. When she spoke, her tone reflected her expression perfectly. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'll answer any questions you may have," Still speaking calmly despite having a shotgun aimed at her now, Lidanya went on. "But only if you let the civilians go."

"What?" This threw the eclipse captain off. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you and I both know that gunning them down won't do any of us any good."

Enyala started to say something but decided against it. Whatever that statement may have meant, it seemed to have an impact, because she looked to the dockworker and the others that were standing by the exits and motioned for them to leave. "Get out of here." She said in a tense voice, and they all bolted. When the doors closed behind them, she turned back to her target. "Now, what is this about?" She turned toward Shepard and Miranda. "Think this is supposed to change what happens here?"

"That's exactly what I think." Lidanya answered. "I didn't just come here to provide assistance in keeping you from her kid sister."

"So you really thought sowing up after three hundred years would make a difference." Enyala scoffed. "I don't need a reminder-"

"No." The matriarch stepped out so that she was closer to the captain whose gun trembled slightly as she did so. "You need an explanation. The situation then was out of your control."

"The hell! I stood there and just let you gun them down." Enyala responded tersely. "But I'm not dealing with that anymore. It's done."

"You were going to repeat it by killing all of them." Lidanya countered. "What would that have done for you?"

"Gotten the job done." Enyala's eyes moved around the dock again before she finished her thought. "I've still got one to finish here. Your showing up won't change that."

"So that's how you moved on, is it? You just move forward and keep all of it pinned up in the back of your mind?" That seemed to get under Enyala's skin. "I can tell you, from personal experience, that will come back and blow up in your face. You're angry, and-"

"You're damn right I'm angry!" This time, Enyala did lower her shotgun as she shouted this. "Their blood was on my hands, and in the end it didn't matter. High command just shook it off like it didn't matter, like what happened there was just some run of the mill bullshit! What was I supposed to do; go home and just forget it?"

"No." At this point, Lidanya took a second to get a quick look at the others' expressions. They had no idea what was going on; didn't know what this argument was about. "Not to defend them, but high command couldn't do much of anything about it. The general public wasn't supposed ot know about what went on on Rannoch. They sure as hell weren't supposed to know that the council sent us in. As for their blood being on your hands, that's bullshit. I gunned those quarians down, and there was nothing you could have done to stop me." She considered the subject matter and directed the next comment toward Shepard. "It was during the Morning War." Thinking better of that title, she clarified. "The Geth uprising. We were sent in by the council to do a sweep for recon purposes, and quarians intentionally shot our ship down. After geth forces came in and got our people out of the impacted escape shuttles, I ordered the shuttle to take out the AA guns that shot us down. The quarians that survived followed the shuttle back and confronted us for interfering in their business. They threatened to destroy the geth that had just spared what was left of our crew."

"That's when you shot them." Garrus' assumption proved correct.

"I shot them, but not for that reason." The commander nodded as she faced Enyala again. "I didn't shoot them to defend the geth, and I assume you already know that."

"I knew," Enyala confirmed. "And I should have stopped you."

"There was nothing you could have done." Lidanya countered. "Truth be told, if you had tried, I would have turned my gun on you." At the captain's bewildered expression, Lidanya clarified. "It was my all, but I wasn't thinking like a commando. I was thinking like a bondmate that was running out of time. Their deaths are on me."

"This is fascinating," Niket started in a sarcastic tone. "But what does this personal history have to do with you interfering in this?"

"Everything." The commando answered without looking at him. "Enyala, you were working your demons out, and it led you to where we are right now."

"And you're looking to redeem yourself." Enyala finished the statement with slight realization working its way into her tone.

"No. I'm not doing this for myself. There's still a lot I've got to answer for in regard to what happened there." Lidanya shook her head. "I'm here to offer you a way out of all of this."

"That's happened twice in the same day." Garrus mused more to himself. "First with the other captain and now here."

"That other captain has her reasons." Lidanya added. "You've got a chance to walk away, Enyala. Let the family go and forget they were ever here."

"You think it's that easy?" Enyala challenged. "To just walk away and act like this didn't happen; just like before?"

"No. The path ahead is never easy." The matriarch corrected. "But selling yourself out to a bitch like Jona Sideris that will just stab you in the back won't do you any favors. Those guys up there," She indicated the snipers that had been taken out before she had made her appearance. "They were here to make sure no one survived if this failed; some of her elite snipers." Ponting to one in particular, she clarified. "That one there had his rifle aimed at your head the entire time."

"They knew Lawson was involved, but why would they…" That bit of information had stumped Enyala. She now focused on the sniper's gun, which was still mounted on the crate, though it had fallen slightly due to the man hitting it as he fell.

"They didn't count on your success. It happens more often than not." Garrus explained. "Saw a good bit of that on Omega; mercenary bands are good at stabbing their people in the back."

"So I take it everyone else is dead." Enyala guessed as she thought for a moment. "This isn't a joke; you're not just going to have the cops waiting if I actually agreed to this."

"Why would I do that?" The commando questioned. "Wouldn't accomplish anything, would it?"

"What are you aiming to accomplish; getting me killed for being a traitor to the Eclipse?"

"I'm trying to hire you."

"Wait, what?"

"I've got an XO who is choosing to transfer out to be closer to family. No one else wants the position, and I need someone I can trust."

"So you pick a merc you worked with three hundred years ago?"

"Someone with combat and leadership experience, yeah." The slight upturn of her lips at Enyala's expression gave away the matriarch's amusement. "You showed that you had the potentiall for a command position back then, and there are still people around who remember and respect you for that."

"You're out of your mind, you know that?"

"Not the first time I've been accused of that, Lieutenant." She used Enyala's actual rank rather than the one given by the Eclpise. "And probably not he last."

"This is bull." Niket interjected. "You're going to let some bitch talk you out of finishing this with some sob story about a few edad quarians? All that's left is to get the family and move on!"

"Your call, LT." The commander addressed her former lieutenant and stepped back. Enyala took a moment to think before she lowered her gun completely and placed it on a cargo crate.

"I'm out of my mind for agreeing to this, but-"

"No, it's not going down like this." Niket gripped the claymore and extended it again; pointing it wildly at the two asari. "I've come this far, risked my ass for this, and I'll see it through-"

In a flurry of movement, Enyala charged; the biotic field in her wake knocking her former CO backwards as she reached Niket within a fraction of a second. In his surprise, he fumbled with the shotgun and it didn't fire. Taking the barrel in one hand, Enyala wrenched it out of his grip and whacked him in the head with its heavy grip. Seeing him fall over unconscious, she collapsed it, placed it securely in her weapons pack, and stepped back. "No you won't." She then turned and offered the commander a hand. "Shit's not worth it."

"No kidding." Standing again, the commander looked to Niket and back to his attacker. "Biotic charge… It suits you."

"Maybe I was influenced by someone I used to know." Enyala was cut off by a response over one of the PA systems.

"Attention, we are now clear for boarding. All passengers proceed to dock."

"Shepard, I need to find her." Miranda said quickly.

"Let's go." Shepard motioned for the exit nearby. Z

"Commander, Lieutenant,-"

"Go. We'll catch you up back on the trading floor." Lidanya waved them on. They passed through the exit, but Garrus picked something up from the ground before vanishing behind the door. When it had fully coosed, she turned back. "For a second there, I thought you were going to tell me to fuck off."

"At one point, I had half a mind." Enyala admitted.

"Can't blame you."

"And if I had?" Enyala asked as they headed for another exit to the dock. "What would you have done; shot me?"

"No." Lidanya shook her head immediately. "Couldn't bring myself to do it." Pausing as they stopped by a public transit terminal, she leaned against it after a cab was called. "Besides, you've been caught in the crossfire long enough."


	8. To Redeem Herself

**Eclipsed  
** _Chapter Eight: To Redeem Herself_

 **A/N:** Finally getting back to the main plot of this one. Side plot will fit into it later ;) Thanks for reading!

* * *

The journey back from the cargo terminal to the transit hub was quiet after the two commandos had waited for a cab. Enyala had forsaken her eclipse armor and was sporting her old commando leathers to keep wandering eyes to a minimum. Her former CO was lost in thought throughout most of the trip, however. It had been a long time since she had heard a word from her contact on Illium, and she had honestly assumed they had been killed or brainwashed to accept their occupation. Regardless, when the cab stopped at the transit hub and parked, she thanked the driver and stepped out; Enyala following.

"I never asked before;" Enyala began with a more or less flat tone. "How did you know where to find me?"

"I'm about to deal with that right now." Lidanya said as he checked her extranet address for messages. Seeing only one, she read its contents. It was from Aethyta and had only one word: Confirmed. Nodding absently as she deactivated her omni tool, she addressed the question more directly. "I received word from a source that you might be involved."

"Who would have known?"

"Not sure. Just received a message that you might be. Not sure who sent it." The commander was telling a partial truth. She had received a message, from Shepard, and she hadn't said directly who sent it. Still, she knew. "I'll have to find out before I leave tomorrow morning."

"I've got some business to handle here too, honestly." Enyala managed before a couple people headed for the cab they had just abandoned.

"You've still got family here, right?" Enyala nodded. "Anything to do with them?"

"Yeah." She nodded again. "Dad's still here," She then corrected the statement. "Or well… the one I guess I came to call my dad. She was Mom's bondmate after my "real" father had to leave and return to Palaven."

"Did you ever meet him?"

"Yeah. He was a good man; just had some things to settle before he passed away. He was terminally ill when he and mom met. I still have one of his last messages." A far off expression vanished just as quickly as it came when Enyala spoke again. "I need to see Mom's bondmate again; let her know she was right."

"About?" Brow arched as the two left the transit hub and headed for the trading floor again, Lidanya wondered aloud. "She was the passive one, right? Your mother was the hot-head."

"Takes one to know one," Enyala joked. "But yeah. She found out that I was with the Eclipse a while back and just sent me a message that said I'd make the right choice, but it would nearly kill me."

"Shit, you're kidding." The commander laughed at that. The irony was that she had indeed been right if she had said that.

"Nope. I had the same reaction. I laughed, but she always had a funny way of always being right."

They had reached the trading floor and sat on a bench with their backs to the setting sun. Both pairs of eyes on the many people flocking around the trading floor, they were silent for a moment; each lost in their own upcoming business. Neither wanted to speak, but the hum of constant chatter around them was worse than the silence between.

"Take time if you need it." Lidanya finally broke the silence as she spotted Shepard, Garrus, and Miranda exiting the corridor they ha previously come from. The three headed around and past the trading floor for the docks; Shepard glancing toward them as she passed. "Or do you think you're ready to come back?"

"Do you?" It was an honest question.

"Doesn't matter what I think." Lidanya answered. "I learned that the hard way. I thought I was ready to go back after Rannoch, and I wasn't. I pushed my children and eventually the only person who really knew what was going on in my head away. I was so determined to make it all just go away and everyone I gave a damn about did." She paused for a moment before continuing. "Only when you can believe whole-heartedly that you're ready will you be. Until then, you're kidding yourself."

"I don't think I am."

"You'll know when you are." Leaning back against the bench, Lidanya watched as people came and went; people monitoring stocks and the like. "It'll take a while to get used to the crowds again, I'd bet."

"Yeah." Enyala nodded. "It will. Keeping to the shadows and doing business while keeping an eye on your own six was second nature. Now, looking at all of these people, it's a little overwhelming."

"Truth be told, I can see that side of it. I spend all of my time on a ship surrounded by senior staff. General public is…well, it's different."

"Speaking of that ship, what exactly am I in for when I get back?"

"I can't say." Lidanya replied with a smirk. "You'll see when you're ready." It would easily be a shock to go from a B class frigate to one of the largest and most powerful dreadnoughts in Council space. Some days it was hard for her to believe she commanded the ship she did.

"Suppose I'll find out soon enough." Enyala offered with a shake of the head. "I'll admit this though; just a short time ago, I didn't know how that confrontation would have turned out."

"I didn't either." And it was true. Lidanya had gone along with Lawson's plan to confront the Eclipse with the ope that she would come across Enyala sooner, but when she had found her, the commander hadn't made a move; instead, taking out the snipers to ensure everyone's safety. "I was there taking out those snipers, and I had no idea what I was going to do afterwards."

"If you had to, you would have taken a shot at me." Enyala said simply. "It would have been the right call."

"I couldn't. Lawson may have been willing to gun down Niket, but I couldn't do it."

"You could over two centuries ago."

"If I had been thinking with my head and not lost control, I wouldn't have." That was all she could really say on the subject. What had happened back then was something she didn't want to concentrate on anymore. Lidanya had spent years with that op in the corner of her mind.

"Regardless, thanks for what you did." Enyala said this with the first amount of genuine gratitude she had felt in years. "I would have wound up on the wrong side of the Cerberus bitch's gun."

"L.T., you saw me at my worst then and even made sure I didn't off someone in that bar afterwards. This was the least I could do."

As that was said, Shepard re-entered from the docks while saying something over her comm. Whoever she was speaking to didn't seem to be the most pleasant. Still, after a few minutes, she nodded stiffly and headed onto the trading floor before she spotted the two commandos.

"Shepard." The commander greeted as she stood.

"Commander." The spectre greeted in return. "I assume you'll be interested in our mutual source."

"I was hoping that would come up." Lidanya nodded. "You know where they are?"

"I do." Shepard confirmed.

"Good. I need a word with them." Lidanya turned back to Enyala, who was checking something on her omni tool. "Don't have plans to leave Nos Astra, do you?'

"Not yet." The former Eclipse captain shook her head.

"Good. Meet me in the bar later for a drink and we'll talk more."

"Sounds good." As the two were prepared to leave, she said one last thing. "Good to know you didn't lose yourself like I did."

"You sure I didn't?" Was the last thing Lidanya said with a mischievous upturn of her lips. She left through a door with Shepard ad the two headed for a transit terminal.

"She okay?" Shepard asked as they waited for a car to land.

"Will be in time, I think. She's still got a few issues to work out; like the rest of us." Lidanya added. "I won't ask how it was to wake up two years later and people acting like nothing changed."

"Everything changed. Shepard said a bit darkly. "I was discredited, my crew disbanded, but I don't care as much about that;" She looked out at the skyline absently as she spoke again. "People went back to believing the reapers are a myth and that Sovereign was a Geth creation."

"That's bullshit." The matriarch interjected with an uncharacteristic snort of sarcastic laughter. "The general public wants to believe that the reapers don't exist because it makes the future less daunting. Not an excuse, but it's an unfortunate truth." She added. "Still, the thought that Sovereign was a Geth creation… We saw it up close."

"The Alliance saw it up close, but they're falling in line with the others' beliefs as well." Shepard managed without the statement sounding like a scoff. "Still, they'll have to face it eventually."

"Hopefully sooner rather than later. Sovereign was just the beginning."

"It's the beginning, alright." Shepard added. "The reapers have the Collectors in their service doing their dirty work."

"I thought they were a myth." The commando frowned in thought as they began their approach to the police station near the spaceport. "Is it true that they're abducting humans?"

"Yeah. That's part of the reason I'm here." Shepard confirmed. "I'm working to stop them."

"Damn…" Lidanya laughed shortly. "First Sovereign and now this."

"I will admit that this is a welcome distraction." Shepard brought the car down and initiated its auto-parking. "Good way to keep my mind off of it for now."

"I didn't expect this to happen." When the car was on the ground, Lidanya hit the release on the skycar's dashboard and exited out onto the parking deck. "Thought she was dead."

"How well do you know her?"

"Very." Looking toward the police station with a wary eye, the commando went on. "Aethyta and I were the ones that really knew what she was doing here."

"Which is what?" Shepard asked as they headedfor the police precinct.

"Trying to redeem herself."


	9. Delirium Part 1

Eclipsed  
 _Chapter Nine: Delirium Part 1_

 **A/N:** Back to the main plot with this chapter. Beware that it might be hard to follow, due to what all is going on. I'll do my best to make sure the settings are clear. Enjoy :)

* * *

 _"_ _I can't go back…"_

A whisper, almost ghostlike, filtered through her mind as she held her assault rifle tightly. A biotic field surrounding her sparked due to the sudden lack of concentration, and she had to try to force it from her mind. That voice was one she hadn't heard in days, and she didn't want to hear it again, but it was still there. Leveling the barrel out with the target ahead, she let her finger tighten on the trigger, and the rifle kicked back against her shoulder. It was a subtle reminder of what she was supposed to be doing; keeping young asari minds sharp in the field. If they wanted to be successful huntresses or advance higher in the asari navy than they already were, they would have to have their wits about them. The one that she was firing on seemed surprised for all of a second before she quickly put up her barrier to block the shots.

" _You're firing live ammunition?_ " The target protested as she worked to keep her barriers strong enough to withstand the ammunition designed to warp and cut through them.

" _As much as I would prefer, no._ " Wasea replied sharply as she finally emptied the clip. " _These are nothing compared to what you will be facing outside these walls._ " Lowering the rifle finally, she had to shield her eyes from the bright orange that was Thessia's sun Parmetha, as it set. " _The real thing would have torn through your barriers and left you bleeding out where you stand."_

" _I have a long way to go, then._ " The young asari commented as she finally allowed her barrier to dissipate.

" _That you do._ " Wasea jerked her rifle back into firing position and pulled the trigger again, and the very last rounds that she had kept in the chamber went toward her now defenseless target, " _Never lower your barriers completely! You leave yourself open to-_ " Her command was cht off as a well placed ball of biotic energy hit her straight in the chest; knocking her flat on her back. Her rifle went skidding across the smooth platform before coming to a stop a few meters away. Grimacing as she worked to regain the wind that had been knocked out of her, Wasea saw a shadow approaching and then the silhouette of her target standing over her.

" _Your mistake was assuming that I was defenseless._ " The asari smirked in triumph as she finally let her barrier fully fall before extending her hand. " _Are you alright?"_

" _Impressive…_ " Wasea managed while still sounding a bit winded. Taking the offered hand, she stood and dusted herself off. " _I did not expect that from you. Well done_." Using a weak pull field to retrieve her rifle, she secured it to her weapons pack before answering the question. " _And yes. I'm fine._ " Motioning for the other asari to follow, Wasea headed for a nearby table to clean the rifle before retiring it for the evening. " _You are learning quickly_."

" _Well_ ," the younger asari managed a faux exasperated tone. " _With your aggressive style of training, what choice do I have?_ " Wasea saw through it.

" _You know, flattery will get you nowhere, kid._ " Her words were simple and to the point as she went about making sure her rifle remained in the excellent shape it had always been in.

" _I've impressed you. That's enough of an accomplishment._ "

* * *

"You did more than that…"

The sound broke the awkward silence, but she had never said those words before. Thick with newfound exhaustion, her words were also coarse; scratching as they escaped her, but there was also a tremor that accompanied them. She found this odd because from memory, that had never existed in her speech. Her surroundings had changed as well: the loadout bench she had been cleaning her rifle on was gone, and she was no longer sitting. Her back was pressed against something hard and smooth, but her chest was weighted down with… armor? She hadn't been wearing heavy armor. Another thing that got her attention was that the armor should have kept her body heat in, but she was cold; so cold that she was shivering.

Feeling her hands flat on whatever surface she was lying on, Wasea used them to attempt to push herself up into a sitting position, but her arms shook with the smallest effort. She fell back and went to try again, but a hand on her shoulder prevented any further movement. Eyes opening quickly to see who else was there, she felt a watery glaze over them, and what she saw seemed very unfocused. It made her feel even worse than she already did, so she closed them quickly again. Head spinning and body still trembling, she focused on the sounds around her. Someone was speaking nearby.

"She just collapsed." It was a familiar but slightly distant voice. Concern and hesitation in its owner's tone, Wasea focused on it. It wasn't the one she had just been speaking with, but it was from someone familiar. "Started shaking and everything…"

"Get a medic down here." It was a turian. His subharmonics were unmistakable. "And let Anaya know." Anaya… That name…

Then it hit her. That was the detective that had shot her and had her brought into the police station. Reality crashed down hard, and she realized that none of what she had just seen was really happening; it had been one of the few things that lingered from her past. Now however, she was lying on the floor, presumably still in a holding cell, in the police station near the spaceport. The first voice she had heard must have been that of Elnora, the kid that had been brought in with her; the one she had threatened to kill in front a of all of those cops and Shepard. Attempting to sit up again, the same thing as before happened. Her arms had no strength, and the same strong arm held her down. When Wasea attempted to speak in protest, all that came out was a slightly audible groan.

"She's coming around." Another voice said, but this one wasn't recognizable.

"No, she's not." That one was the detective's medium smooth tone. Cracking open her eyes again, the Eclipse captain, through watery vision, saw a shape kneeling down just to her left. Another, a blur of white and blue, was at her side in seconds.

"The detective's right. She won't for a bit." This was another feminine voice, but it was more rough. Still in a natural tone, the white blur, assumed to be the medic, continued. "I don't even have to examine her to tell you she's going through withdrawal. The quick onset is unlike anything I've seen. What was she on?"

"Haven't had time to find out." The turian responded.

"She wasn't on anything." Elnora spoke again. This was partially true. "She wasn't on a Red Sand trip. It could be the other thing; the one the volus smuggled in."

"Compounds?" The low-voiced medic asked. Unfortunately, no one had any real answers. Wasea herself didn't know what was in it. While the voices got quieter while the others muttered amongst themselves, she couldn't suppress a violent shiver. This got the medic's attention. "Unfocused vision, tremors, cold sweat, weakness of limbs… It's all hitting her at once."

"What else can we expect?" Anaya's voice again.

"Typical symptoms of withdrawal." The medic replied. "Probably pain will set in shortly; followed by delirium or even hallucinations."

"Should we restrain her?" The turian's question came as no real surprise.

"Not right now." The medic answered slowly. "Doesn't have the body strength to even sit up at this point. What was the name of the other thing she could have been on?"

"Minigen X3." Anaya's voice again. "They said it was supposed to be a biotic enhancer, but found out later that it had neurotoxic properties."

"I'll need a sample of it for testing, but if I'm right, the DTs will continue to hit her hard for a short while."

"Instant detox?" Anaya questioned.

"I've seen it in a few new substances that have hit the market." The medic confirmed. "Only sliver lining in this: once she's clear of it, she's off of it." The white blur rose from its place and paused before retreating. "I'd be careful though; the way this looks, she could be prone to convulsive fits."

"Suggestions?" The turian's voice again.

"Don't restrain her unless there is no other option." Distant now, the medic's tone was more stern. "If restraints are necessary, do so only with anything that does not involve biotics." The brief pause in her words left the room quiet, and Wasea could hear her own uneven breathing. It was troubling. After a long moment, the medic spoke again. "If possible, I'd like a sample of that compound soon for analysis. It will give me a better idea of what I'm dealing with here."

"I'll have an officer escort you through the base." The detective's tone suggested she was thankful to put her subordinates to use. "You two, take care of that. Tavis, you stay here with these two. I've got a bit more paperwork to process before Elnora is released. Keep an eye on her, though."

"Yes Ma'am." The turian, Tavis, answered promptly.

Blurred shadows in the distance separated. One moved out of sight completely while the other remained somewhere off to the left. Wasea assumed it was the turian officer. Eyes aching while they remained open, she strained to focus; to see anything other than colors running together in a haze. Sadly, her efforts were for naught, and she resigned herself to looking at the blued steel of what she assumed was the wall nearest.

Her thoughts returned to where she had been before waking here. Why had she seen something she had attempted to banish to the back of her mind? Why had she been reminded of a time when there had been no real burdens placed upon her; self placed or otherwise? Why had she let her mental barriers down… Cursing herself inwardly, she went to turn her head away from the wall to look up at the ceiling, but that made her surroundings swim again. An involuntary groan escaping her as she worked to steady what felt like a constantly shifting world around her, Wasea heard the turian shift uncomfortably.

Feeling the exhaustion from her limbs spreading through her body, she closed her eyes again slowly; letting her head loll off to the side. The thought of what awaited her in her dreams more terrifying than the situation she had been facing here in this station.


	10. Delirium Part 2

**Eclipsed  
** _Chapter Ten: Delirium Part 2_

 **A/N:** This is a continuation of the mind-trip from last chapter, so it will be as confusing, if not more ;) Enjoy!

* * *

Her heart pounded as she forced herself to keep running. Eyes focused on a narrow alleyway ahead, she could feel the hot air around her alive and acting as a natural barrier against her. It had been threatening to storm again tonight, and the humidity was present; air thick in anticipation of the violent thunderstorm. That wouldn't stop her, however. She had heard a voice, _her_ voice, calling out from this alleyway. There had been gang activity in the area, and she herself had sent young Eclipse girls to do trading business or harass someone back here, but she wasn't aware of any ops going on here tonight. Approaching the bend in the alley, she slowed to a brisk walk before stopping completely at the turn.

Rounding the corner, she reached to her hip and removed the pistol tha was still secure. Pulling it free of its holster, she kept it low while scanning the darker corners of the street. Doors to shops were closed and secure for the evening, any rubbish was in bins outside for maintenance, and the skycars that were sometimes parked by employees were gone. This left her to exhale slowly before proceeding down the one way street. There was something huddled at the end of it, and from the looks of the stained street, they were injured. Evening out her own breathing, she could just make out frantic but almost wet-sounding gasps. Seeing no one else around, she advanced quickly and knelt by the slightly quivering form. Recognizing it to be an asari in the dim light from a higher up street lamp, she placed two fingers to their neck and was thankful to find a pulse.

 _"What happened here…"_ She wondered aloud; voice cracking slightly due to dry throat and her recent running. The asari on the ground looked very young; in the early maiden stage, and by the looks of it, she had been bludgeoned from behind. The back side of her crest was torn and still openly bleeding… or was that from gunfire? It had to be. The pattern was almost distinctly related to a shotgun that had been fired at a distance. Still something puzzled her. Why had she heard _her_ scream? The kid had been gone for years now… Regardless, she pulled a small knife from her belt and cut some of the thick blue fabric that made up her armor; she was due for a new set anyway. Pressing it to the wound, she heard a weak moan in protest. " _Stay still…_ "

* * *

"-damnit, stay still." A flash of light, harsh words accented by subharmonics, the feeling of hands pressing down against her shoulders, and a twisting pain rocketing through her body as she struggled against their owner was a shock compared to the surroundings she had just left. Just as it had started, it ended, and she found herself kneeling in the alley again; deep indigo blood washing over her hands like a warm spray.

* * *

" _What just happened?_ " A moment's pause was all she had time for; the asari on the ground shifted suddenly, and wide green eyes met grey. She knew why she had heard such a familiar scream, but had no idea why here; why now. She was looking into the eyes of the young asari she had been training; the one that she had to admit had impressed her. Brow glistening with sweat and flecked with blood, the girl's eyes bore holes into her. In a strong voice, much unlike someone who had been wounded so, she spoke.

" _You left me there…_ "

* * *

"No…" She protested against the accusation, but she wasn't in that alleyway anymore. The pain returned with full force, and she saw those same od surroundings; blued steel walls, a blurred shadow above her, and long, talon-like hands pressing down on her shoulders in an attempt to restrain her. Body jerking voilentely in an attempt to get away from the one holding her down, she instantly regretted it; what felt like a white-hot needle bore through her ribcage and forced her to inhale sharply. In that instant, whoever was working to keep her down secured their grip, and she hit the floor again; eyes closing to block everything out.

* * *

" _And now I leave you._ "

The alleyway again, as calm as ever, and she was kneeling beside the injured kid she knew shouldn't be there. Standing slowly, she backed away while shaking her head . None of this made sense. The kid was gone, had been for years, and yet she was here; bleeding out in this alley. Why was the alleyway being replaced by steel walls? Why was she still feeling the slight pressure of those same talons against her shoulders? Back hitting the smooth wall of one of the buildings, she closed her eyes, raised her hands to her face, and pressed two fingers to her temples. A dull ache had started to creep into them, and it was just enough of an annoyance to keep her on edge. As soon as they touched her skin however, she jerked them back. She could feel and smell the blood all over her hands.

* * *

"… No choice! Get the restraints!"

Eyes opening again, she found hot tears streaming from them as her arms were caught in someone's five-fingered grip. She was breathing hard; muscles reacting in a convulsive manner. There were people around: a turian above her with his hands on her shoulders, an asari with her head turned away working to keep a firm grip on her arms, and…

"No!" What should have been a shout came out as a hoarse whisper with no power behind it. Her vision had cleared, and she wished it hadn't; Wasea's grey eyes were locked on that same kid from the alley. She stood in the corner of hat appeared to be the holding cell the captain vaguely remembered being in, and she wore a satisfied expression.

" _Now look who is trapped._ "

* * *

Shepard paused as a medic headed into the precinct ahead of them. While she and the Ascension's CO approached, they heard raised voices from inside. When the door opened for them, they became clearer. Anaya was ordering someone to keep a prisoner under control while the medic was looking over something on a nearby terminal. One of the three officers Shepard and the others had seen earlier darted out of the holding area and searched a storage locker for something before darting back.

"Commander." Anaya's voice drew the two newcomers out of their thoughts. "Didn't expect you back."

"Here to speak to the captain." Shepard managed, but the medic that had entered ahead of them spoke up before the detective could reply.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible." She stepped away from the terminal she had been studying. "She's unable to speak to anyone."

"Don't tell me, she found an attorney that told her to keep her mouth shut." Lidanya frowned as she suggested this.

"You misunderstand." The medic shook her head. "The only thing keeping her from talking is the severe DTs she's going through."

"You're kidding." Shepard tilted her head to the side, in an attempt to get a look at the prisoner they were interested in, but they weren't at a good angle. "She wasn't on anything when we came out of the base; or at least, she didn't seem to be a sand tripper."

"It isn't Red Sand." Anaya said as she looked over the datapad the medic passed along. "It's the Minigen X3. She collapsed and has been out of it ever since."

"When it wears off, the body seems to go into distress." The medic managed before having to speak a bit louder to be heard due to the two officers in the holding cell speaking up. "The exact mechanism is unknown, but I may have found a way to at least make her lucid enough to talk. Ethically, I can't introduce the compound back into her body just to get a statement or anything, so I've been looking for alternatives based on the chemical makeup."

"Hope you've found something to neutralize her." Anaya commented as they began walking toward holding. "These two are getting a workout."

"There's no guarantee, but I'll hope for the best."

* * *

"No…" Even with the restraints, she fought to back away from the young asari looking at her from the corner of the holding cell. She had her arms crossed and seemed to be enjoying herself. Arms pinned to her sides, Wasea couldn't do much to get away, but she could force her body backwards now that the turian had left the cell; his job done after she had been rendered mostly motionless with the titanium brace restraints.

" _How does it feel to be left in a prison of your own making?_ " The maiden's voice was almost taunting as she looked down at Wasea now.

"You can't be here…" Still a whisper, the captain's words wwere loud enough.

" _Oh?_ " The question was rather uncharacteristically sarcastic for the kid Wasea remembered. " _You always said you would never let yourself forget. I am here to make sure of that._ "

"No." Gritting her teeth, the captain's biotics flared, but as soon as they did, her head felt as if it were about to split open. "You can't be here. You're dead…"

" _What was it you said before; death was for the fortunate?_ "

"I never-"

" _But you thought it…_ "

* * *

"I'll need someone's assistance once I'm in there." The medic stated as they approached the holding cell. "There's no way to know how she'll react once I'm in there."

"I'll do it." Lidanya volunteered.

"Are you sure you can handle her?" The turian, Tavis, questioned.

"I've handled worse." Lidanya answered; more to herself than anyone else.

"Fair enough." The medic nodded. "She can remain restrained if necessary."

When the barrier was dropped, the commando and medic crossed the threshold. So far, the prisoner didn't seem to be affected by their approach; she didn't even seem to be aware of it from what Lidanya could tell. The asari lay there with her head turned in a specific direction; as if someone was there standing above her. Looking to the corner, there was nothing.

* * *

"You're dead…" It wasn't even a whisper anymore; just a frantic thought.

" _No!_ " The maiden's response was accented with anger and disappointment. " _I was alive; even after you ran off on a killing spree._ "

* * *

"How do you know I killed them?" The sudden question, though spoken in a rugged and labored tone, got everyone's attention near the holding cell. Both the medic and commando looked at each other in confision before they took a few cautious steps toward the prisoner who was still glaring daggers into the corner. Lidanya knelt down slowly a few inches away from the prisoner, who was still unaware of their presence.

"You're sure that will bring her out of it?" Lidanya questioned while the medic readied the omni injector.

"It will. She'll be fit to talk but not to travel yet; could make her sick as a varren for a few minutes."

"On my mark, go for it." Waiting until the medic was on the prisoner's other side, Lidanya nodded; placing one hand on Wasea's shoulder, and she jerked her head in the commando's direction. The medic used the injector quickly; choosing place on the prisoner's exposed neck.

The injection wasn't noticed, but the effects were: muscles started to relax, it became less of a challenge to take long and even breaths, and the pain in her head and body began to dissipate. Wasea hadn't even noticed who it was she had turned toward, but she heard that same taunting voice speaking in a hardened tone. This caused her to quickly turn her head back around to look in its direction, but there was no one there; the corner empty.

" _I've done what I came here to do._ " The voice faded slowly with each word. " _You will never forget me now._ "

* * *

 **A/N 2:** The last two chapters were confusing, I'm sure. They were a bit of a challenge to type, to be honest. If there are any questions, leave them in a review or in a PM. I'll be glad to answer :)

Cheers!


	11. The Beginning

**Eclipsed  
** _Chapter Eleven: The Beginning_

* * *

"It's been a while since she moved." Detective Lorin Tavis, the middle-aged turian commented as he eyed the prisoner who was now lying still on the floor of the holding cell. Dark green tattoos lining his mandibles began to look like angry dark streaks across his light carapace in the rapidly fading light. He kept an assault rifle, a phaeston, at his side at all times, and the same was true now. "Are you certain that can bring her out of it?"

"The chemical compounds should contradict and neutralize one another, yes." The asari medic said as she entered the cell again to perform another scan. "I'll check her levels now."

"Don't bother."

"Step back." Tavis raised his rifle and focused his narrowed gaze on the prisoner before him. It was she who had spoken.

"Calm yourself, turian." Wasea managed with a hint of her usual sharpness. She didn't move, but her grey eyes had settled on the turian and asari detective who stood by. "In case you have forgotten, I am no threat to anyone; my weapons were confiscated, I'm restrained by steel shackles, and my head is still splitting." In truth, she had to strain to keep up the power behind her words. "I couldn't utilize my biotics even if I really wanted to."

"I was about to ask how you're feeling; what with your recent mind trip and the hole I put in your back." Anaya remarked cooly. "But I'll save my breath. Your attitude seems intact."

"That bullet just managed to get through my armor." Wasea admitted while settling for looking at the asari detective directly. "Pity. I thought you might be tempted to shoot me in the head and get it over wtth."

"And waste a good bullet on you?" Anaya crossed her arms. "Not a chance."

This one had nerve. It was refreshing to see an asari that could hold her own in conversation and not choose the diplomatic way out and concede. In the silence that followed, Wasea took a moment to look around the small station. There were no other officers inside, but she could see Elnora standing nearby with Shepard just off to the left. The medic was at Tavis' right, and Anaya was on his left. Just behind them however, was another asari, who was simply standing there and watching with amusement clearly written in her expression. Finally addressing her, Wasea chose her words carefully. "Good to know that I amuse you."

"Just waiting for you to stop hanging yourself." Lidanya remarked as she stepped forward. She changed targets and addressed Anaya next. "Detective, I have a request that you might find absurd."

"Go on."

"Release her from the restraints."

"Are you mad?" Tavis turned a sharp eye toward the commando. "She would take out everyone in this room in an attempt to escape."

"I don't think so." Lidanya shook her head as she stepped closer. "I don't see her as a threat to anyone in this room." Pausing for a second, she turned her attention back to the restrained asari. "Is she?"

"No." Was Wasea's simple answer. When the turian looked skeptical, she clarified. "None of you are of any interest to me. Your superors, on the other hand…"

"Our superiors?" Anaya frowned. "What do they have to do with this?"

"More than you realize." Wasea's answer was purposefully vague. Keeping their interest was necessary until they released her. "Much more."

"I assume that in order to hear just what they have to do with this, you'll have to be free of all restraints." Tavis managed with disapproval clear in his tone. "Make one wrong move, and we'll gun you down."

"You have my word." Wasea replied evenly. This didn't seem to go very far, but it was an attempt at a peace offering. Still, they would realize what she was doing here, or she hoped as much. While Tavis stepped forward and released the braces that bound her, Anaya cast a look back at the matriarch who still looked amused.

"Am I going to regret this?"

"No." Lidanya dismissed the concern with a wave of her hand. Stepping forward, she waited until the turian had stepped back before extending her hand to the asari preparing to get up from the floor. Wasea took it, and stood; gripping the offered hand firmly in the form of a friendly greeting. "I see that years of silence haven't changed you at all, Wasea."

"Ever the observant one, Lidanya." Wasea's response was met with a flare of the turian's mandibles.

"I've gathered that you two know each other." He began while collapsing the restraints and replacing them in the storage locker. "Just what exactly is going on here?"

"I will give you any explanation you require," Wasea addressed the turian evenly. "But I suggest we continue this conversation somewhere more secure."

"The station isn't secure?" He questioned; eyes widening slightly.

"No, and it hasn't been for some time."

"Suppose I agree to go along with this…" Anaya managed to keep the skepticism out of her tone for the moment as she considered. "Where is this going?"

"Put it this way." Wasea considered her words carefully. "You thought that shutting down this Eclipse base would keep this area safe… The information I have could easily make both of your careers."

"Don't try to appeal to my sense of service in that way." Tavis interjected. "If I have to walk a beat for the rest of my days, I will gadly do so."

"No, you fool." Wasea cut him off. "You misunderstand. What you assume will be a great change for this district will do little in regard to the bigger picture. I cannot say more here."

"Do you have somewhere in mind?" Anaya asked. She had to admit she was curious.

"There is a loft in that high rise." Wasea indicated a building adjacent to the station that was shadowed by another skyscraper.

"I know the place." Lidanya confirmed. "If I'm right, it faces away from the spaceport."

"That is the one." Wasea confirmed. "We will need to get there before I can tell you anything more."

"Given the nature, I assume there is risk involved." Tavis thought aloud. "Who should be involved in this?"

"No one outside this room." The captain said firmly. Casting an eye around the room, she took note of everyone present before indicating a few. "You, Medic, I suggest you forget what you heard and return to your business here."

"Forget what?" The asari in white had a smirk on her dark lips. "I didn't hear anything." She looked over something on her omni tool and continued. "You should be aware that the weakness, exhaustion, and sudden change in temperature will return within the next half hour or so. All this did was dull it down for the time being."

"How long will I be dealing with this?" Wasea's frustration crept back into her tone.

"Another few hours. You should be clear by morning."

"Countless hours wasted." Wasea muttered before looking toward Elnora. "Elnora, if you are free to go, I suggest you do so. I don't want you dragged back into this."

"Are you sure?" Wasea had to admire the kid's willingness to work. Most would have bolted for the door at that point. "There's nothing I can do?"

"No." Having considered it for a fraction of a second, Wasea cursed herself inwardly. "I don't want any more blood on your hands."

"If you're interested," Tavis thought for a second. "We could always use more officers." He directed this toward Elnora who considered it and nodded. "I'll look into it and let you know. Stick around."

"Shepard," Wasea addressed the human who was simply observing the exchange. "You wouldn't have business out on the west end, would you; somewhere near Dantius Towers, perhaps?"

"Why do you ask?" Shepard questioned; she had to wonder just where Wasea got her intel. She had to head that way shortly to attempt to recruit the assassin, Thane Krios.

"There are some hired mercenaries that need to be neutralized."

"By neutralized, you mean eliminated." Shepard managed before the captain nodded.

"Dantius is paranoid and has hired a decent number of Eclipse mercenaries to defend the towers. I do not know why, but they are not all that disciplined." She studied Shepard's expression before continuing. "Appeal to her, Dantius I mean. I know you have a history with her; having eliminated her sister in the Artemis Tau cluster two years ago."

"And how did you know about that?"

"Please." Wasea waved a hand in dismissal. "Every Eclipse squadron heard about Dahlia Dantius' failed extortion attempt. We heard how the base was raided by a human spectre, a krogan battlemaster, and Mtriarch Benezia's daughter. No survivors. In regard to Nassana, I suggest you get to her quickly. She fears her other sister had hired an assassin to kill her."

"He's who I am after." Shepard finally confirmed.

"Good." Wasea thought for a moment. "Take them out while you are there." She addressed the two detectives and commando next. "Only when they are dead can I make my move."


	12. The Path Forward

**Eclipsed  
** _Chapter Twelve: The Path Forward_

A/N: Sorry for the wait on this one. I've been sorting out just how to start off the more complex part of this story. Thanks for reading and following along in this one :)

* * *

It hadn't taken Shepard long to leave the station, return to Nos Astra's trading floor, and board her ship. When everything had been squared away and her weapons had been serviced, she asked for Samara and Kasumi to meet her near the transit hub. She had gotten Garrus' reports on Dantius Towers and his conversation with Seryna in regard to Thane Krios. She, the master thief, and the newly recruited justicar would head for the penthouse immediately. With luck, they would make it there before Thane did.

"Seryna." Shepard greeted as the asari behind the desk stood.

"Ah, you're Shepard. The turian said you'd be coming." She motioned for them to follow her toward an overlook. "Dantius Towers are out to the west. I assume you'll be going there to find Thane."

"That's right."

"Good. I can get you there, but we'll have to leave now." She motioned for a skycar. "The mercs are probably running workers out of the tower as we speak."

"How many workers and mercs are we talking about?" Kasumi asked while not expecting an easy answer.

"Too many mercs to count." Seryna managed while unlocking the red skycar. "Workers… if they are lucky, very few will still be in the tower itself by the time you get there."

"If they're running them out, then they should all be clear." Shepard thought aloud.

"Nassana doesn't control the mercs; they do what they please." Seryna clarified. "So, if they want to shoot a few because they thnk the salarians are taking too long, then they will."

"Innocents gunned down for sport." Samara's even tones didn't mask her disgust. "A common practice on Omega, but I would have hoped this place would have been different."

"The standards aren't too much higher." Seryna said as she ducked down into the driver's side while the others chose their seats accordingly. "Illium is pretty much Omega with more expensive tastes."

"Any idea who hired Thane?" Shepard asked. She was sure Garrus had asked this question, but there had been no mentions of an answer in his notes.

"No clue." Seryna waited until everyone was secure in the car before closing the hatch and lifting off from the platform. "All I know is she's in for it. He said he's doing it for free; that no one paid him to take her out."

"Makes no sense…" Kasumi muttered. "An assassin going after a corporate mogul like Dantius without compensation…"

"Said something about doing something good to restore balance to his life. Not sure what that meant, but I did try to warn Nassana." Seryna added as she sped up to merge into the hectic city traffic. "She didn't believe me at first, but I bet she's wishing she did now. Too bad too… Could have helped her stop him."

"Still what I'm aiming to do." Shepard said simply as she leaned back in the front passenger's seat. "Hopefully, all that will meet their end are mercs tonight."

"What's the layout of the building and how will we get to Dantius quickest?" Kasumi was already looking at a holo of the towers and was prepared to mark routes on her omni tool.

"Nassana is in the penthouse, which is at the top of the second dower, but the best way to enter is through the first." Seryna indicated which towers as she advanced toward the building through the traffic. "Tower one will be mostly filled with mercs. Two isn't finished yet, so you'll have to cross a bridge to get to it. Sides aren't up on that, and winds are hectic up there, so I'd watch myself." She took a detour around a few buildings and headed for tower one. "Tower two will be guarded as well, but you might still find workers up there. Some were supposed to keep working on the bridge and all after dark."

"Even after the mercenaries open fire?" Samara's question wasn't voiced in a surprised tone.

"They are supposed to lay off of those workers, but I doubt they will." Seryna managed as she took the car down to park it on a platform just in front of the lobby to tower one. "More than likely, the workers will be hiding somewhere. They tend to until the dogs are called off." She indicated a few of the FENRIS mechs trotting along the entrance to the lobby below. "I'll let you off here. If I try to go further, they'll shoot down the car."

"Understood." Shepard acknowledged.

As the car approached the platform, Seryna brought it down for a quick drop off, and managed to do so while the dogs' backs were turned. The lobby area was mostly deserted, from what they could see, and there were no armed mercs anywhere nearby. Reaching the platform, Seryna released the hatch and waited while Shepard, Samara, and Kasumi exited the car before she closed it again; lowering the window for a moment to address the spectre before pulling off again.

"They'll be actively searching in there. Nassana doesn't know where he is or what he's got on her." Putting the car back on autopilot, Seryna gave Shepard and her crew a last look over. "Good luck, Shepard."

* * *

"She should be getting close now..."

Wasea, Lidanya, Anaya, and Tavis had left the station and were now sitting in a loft with an excellent view of the city as the former muttered this. Shepard had agreed to signal when they had arrived at the building and when they had secured it. The first chime had come across a good half hour ago.

"So," Tavis crossed his arms as he looked out at the darkening skyline. "What is it that you couldn't tell us in the station; what was so critical that we had to leave our posts?"

"I suppose you have waited long enough." Wasea conceded as she sat back down and leaned back into the softer fabric of the chair. The medic had been right; with a little exertion, the fatigue, slight achin of muscles, and temperature changes were back. It was an effort to remain standing while they were in the lift on the way up here. "The first thing you should know is that your station has been compromised for some time; it and all others in Eclipse occupied territory."

"Compromised how?" Anaya was leaning forward with fingers knitted together and her chin resting on them in a chair adjacent to the merc's.

"Compromised as in they have had people placed there for several years now." Wasea clarified. "Have you ever noticed that every attempt at a bust goes wrong; that it looks as if they knew you were coming?"

"I assumed they just had good sentries or intel." Tavis muttered while looking puzzled. "It's not a real shock to find out that there were people on the inside, but I guess I didn't want to see it."

"You said something about our superiors." Anaya said quietly. "What did they have to do with it?"

"They were the ones that were planted." Wasea passed a datapad on to the asari detective. "I don't have access to their official dossiers, but these are the ones you're dealing with." Anaya took a moment to look over the list of three: a salarian, an asari, and a turian before she commented again.

"This one was the one that ordered me to detain the Justicar, Samara."

"He would have." Wasea had seen her looking at the salarian. "He was a relative of Seyn, Sederis' second in command. His goal was, put simply, to get you and the others killed by the justicar after the day's hold was complete, and the matter would be dropped. The volus' murder would go unsolved and the Eclipse would go on about their business."

"That's cold." Tavis muttered; more to himself than the others.

"That is how the Eclipse operate." Wasea added. "They do not care about the greater good or about innocent people attempting to make this a better place. That is irrelevant."

"Leave it to Sederis." Lidanya commented dryly. "Give a radical a gun and she'll start a war."

"Originally, she controlled a ragtag bunch of asari and salarians a few centuries ago on Thessia. Her choice to leave the commandos and start breaking the law didn't come as much of a surprise." Wasea responded with a more or less bored tone. "Honestly, Lidanya, did you expect any less?" The matriarch shook her head. "She was always going against regulation and attempting to push boundaries."

"You knew Sederis before she started the Eclipse?" Tavis interjected; his obsidian eyes widening slightly. "Were you with her when she started out?"

"No, but I followed her career."

"A little too closely, according to some." Lidanya quipped. This earned her a cold laugh in response.

"You know why."

"But they don't." It was unclear at that point who "they" referred to; whether it was the pair of detectives or the handful of others that knew Wasea's purpose here. Either way, at least these two needed clarification if she was to attempt to go any further with her plans.

"To say I find it difficult to trust anyone would be an understatement; especially with what I am about to tell the two of you." Wasea resigned herself to finally speaking the truth. She had played with illusive tactics the entire time, but it had gone far enough. "I find that there is no other option. There is something I must accomplish, and having you two in the dark won't help matters." Straightening up her posture, she could already feel the effect of the minigen X3 wearing off again. Whatever that injection back in the police station had been, it had acted as a booster. Her limbs felt as if they were made of lead, and the aching had intensified slightly.

"I'm guessing that the Eclipse already know whatever it is you are planning." Tavis suggested.

"No. Had they known, I would have been dead years ago." At the detectives' slight worried looks, the former Eclipse captain continued. "I was never loyal to the Eclipse." She watched their expressions; waiting for any signof skepticism, but when she saw nothing, she spoke again. "In fact, I have been conspiring against them the entire time."

"Conspiring against them…" Anaya was the first to break the silence that had followed. Still regarding the mercenary with a curious and wary eye, she now leaned back in the chair she occupied.

"This is why I need you to keep it quiet until I have finished my work here." Wasea clarified while nodding sharply. "If they knew tha their organization was compromised at such a high level, I cannot estimate the number of casualties."

"So the mercs planted in our offices know nothing about it." Tavis hoped the answer was yes. His eyes were fixed on the former captain; waiting for her answer.

"They know nothing." The asari confirmed "Along with your silence, there is one other thing I must ask of you." Turning to Anaya, Wasea continued. "That last task I mentioned; I have to get into teir base of global operations."

"How high up in the organization are you?" This time, it was Lidanya asking the question. "The last we spoke, you had just become a captain."

"I am overseer of operations on Illium."

"And you need to get into their "headquarters" here, so to speak." Anaya was working her way toward a question. "From what you just said, it seems you need our assistance. Why?"

"More specifically, I need yours." Wasea turned her attention to the asari detective again. "The Eclipse don't tend to hire turians." She shot an apologetic look toward Tavis, who was shocked by it. "I need someone to accompany me into the base. No captain goes in there alone."

"Why?" Anaya had to satisfy a slight curiosity with this question. "Do they not trust anyone, or is it simply procedure?"

"It is more or less procedure." Wasea had often wondered this herself. "A captain and his or her top lieutenant enter and finish their business. Typically, this involves a conversation with Jona Sederis or Sayn."

"Sayn being her second in command." Lidanya clarified. "We've seen some reports of his activities on the Citadel."

"He is simply waiting for orders and ferreting out secrets to the highest bidder." Wasea explained. "Whatever he can use to make Eclipse a more powerful organization, he will use." Addressing Anaya again, she finished her previous thought. "I simply need you for appearances. You will not have to say or do anything major."

"And what are you hoping to accomplish?" Anaya questioned. "Assuming I'm going along with this."

"Anaya." Tavis warned. "This could be-"

"I know." The asari nodded calmly. "I'd like to know what I'm getting into before I agree to anything."

"I cannot really say until we get there." Wasea admitted. "I would be lying to myself and to you if I said this was going to be a simple ordeal."

"So you're telling me that you need my help, but you're going to wing it; having no idea as to the specifics."

"Unfortunately, yes."


	13. A Name, A Place, A Time, and A Reason

**Eclipsed  
** _Chapter Thirteen: A Name, A Place, A Time, and A Reason_

 **A/N:** Sorry for the delay, everyone. I've just recently had a novel (a literal book) idea and have been working on it as of late; that and I've been working out how the next chapters of this story will play out :) Anyway, enough babble. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

* * *

"You!" The frustration in Nassana Dantius' tone made her sound just as derailed and paranoid as people had accused her of being. She was standing behind her desk and looking out at the Nos Astra skyline. She had heard the three armed "assassins" enter, and was prepared to order her Eclipse guards to gun them down, but she saw their reflections in the polished glass and rounded on them quickly; focusing her gaze on the human at the forefront. "Wait… Shepard?" Her eyes were only wide with surprise for a moment before they narrowed again. "This is ironic to you, I suppose." She waved off her guards for a moment while she turned back to the window. "I inadvertently hire you to get my sister out of the way, and now you're here to kill me."

"Maybe I just missed you." Shepard's tone suggested sarcasm. Nassana waved it off.

"Screw you, Shepard."

"Still as charming as ever eh, Nassana?" Getting a dark snort of laughter as a response, Shepard continued. "I hope you don't honestly think I'm here for you."

"And what the hell else would you be here for?" Nassana retorted.

"Actually, I'm here for the one who's really here to kill you." Shepard said simply while the other two stood back; guns aimed at the mercenaries.

"And why should I believe you?"

"Is it that hard to trust me, Nassana?" Shepard crossed her arms and watched for the slightest reaction. "If I remember correctly, we parted ways on pleasant terms."

"Last I heard, you were dead." There it was. Nassana's eyes narrowed again as her tone turned colder. "While I will agree that we left things on more than pleasant terms, I wonder… how are you here?"

"I'm not all that sure on all of the details." Shepard said while thinking that it had been the umpteenth time she had. "All I know is that I'm back and having to deal with a galaxy that seems to be against me."

"I suppose I can accept that."

"Regardless of how I'm here, there's the matter of your safety." Shepard went straight to the point. "There's an assassin after you, and I want to know why."

"I assume it has to do with my business practices." Nassana managed with a grimace at the mention of the assassin. "I assume you heard the rumor that one of my sisters is out to finish me off."

"I did."

"It isn't rumor." The asari said as she motoned for her Eclipse guard to back off for a moment. "My last remaining sister is convinced that she knows better in regard to how my business is run, and she is willing to kill for it. What I don't understand is why you want the one she sent to do it."

"I need him on a time sensitive mission." Shepard started to explained, but one of the mercs caught Nassana's shoulder.

"What?"

"I heard something." The man said, and that left Nassana to narrow her eyes.

"Damnit."

"We'll search the entrances." The Eclipse mercenaries prepared to scatter.

"You'd be better off searching here." Kasumi said; her tactical cloak falling. She stood just below the vent that was above Nassana's desk. Pointing the locust that they had obtained during the raid on Donnovan Hock's villa upward, she fired a shot that released the vent's grate. It revealed a pair of dark glinting eyes. "Found him, Shep."

"What the hell?" Nassana looked up, but the occupant of the vent dropped down and looked over toward the human spectre.

"You've gone to great lengths to find me." His voice was gravely but clearly heard. "Will you at least allow me to finish my task?"

"Afraid I can't do that." Shepard answered smoothly. "Definitely more of an asset alive than dead."

"I'll remember that, Shepard." Nassana rolled her eyes.

"I see." Thane Krios answered.

"I've come seeking your help on a mission to destroy the Collectors."

"That would require passing through the Omega 4 relay." Thane mused. "Something that has never been accomplished; no ship returning to prove otherwise."

"No one had ever been to Ilos before, either."

"A fair point." Thene admitted. At that point however, he turned his attentions away toward the city. "I'm dying."

"I wasn't aware." Shepard took a moment to get over the initial shock of the drell admitting this so bluntly. "Is there anything that can be done?"

"It is attended to." Thene said quietly. "The galaxy is a dark place, and I am trying to make it a bit brighter before I die."

"Admirable gesture, but what does killing a mogul like Dantius have to do with that goal?" Shepard questioned.

"The casual slaughter of her workers is unforgivable." Thane bluntly pointed out. "Surely you would have noticed that while on your way through the tower to find me."

"I didn't order that they be slaughtered." Nassana turned on the apparent leader of the mercenaries that were scattered throughout the tower. "Just what the hell are you doing? Using my workers for target practice whle you mill about looking for the assassin?"

"Easy, lady." The man crossed his arms. "We're just doing what we were paid to do."

"Frankly, I'm questioning what that was…"

"Who hired you?" Samara voiced the question; her icy eyes landing on the man . "Assuming what was just said was true, then it is apparent that Nassana Dantius did not."

"Hell no, not this bitch." An asari spoke up now. "She didn't know anything about it until we showed up."

"So?" Nassana frowned as she glared at the mercs as a while. "Who did hire you?"

"A disgruntled employee-"

"Cut the bullshit!" Nassana snarled. "Who hired you?"

"I'll take a guess and say it was Seryna." Shepard volunteered, and the asari nodded slightly.

"Wait…" Nassana's eyes widened in realization. "Then you're not here for protection. You're here to-"

Gunfire broke the tension, and for a second, it looked as if the asari mogul was prepared for the worst, but the bullets were not coming at her. The eclipse mercenaries fell one by one to the ground; some with bullet wounds and others with snapped necks. It appeared that Thane was just as quick and precise with the art of killing as his dossier suggested. When Shepard holstered her gun again, she opened a comm channel.

"We're done here. Target's secured; hostiles terminated."

* * *

"Good, now we can proceed." Wasea stood and looked out the window carefully as she responded to the voice over the comm. "It seems my faith was not misplaced."

"Best of luck." Shepard's voice came through again.

"Acknowledged." Terminating the communication, Wasea faced the only remaining occupant of the room. The others had returned to their respective business, and Anaya had agreed to go along with the eclipse captain's charade. "Depending on the number of mercenaries, we may be lucky enough to get in, get what I need, and get out with minimal casualties."

"So how do we go about it?" Anaya crossed her arms. "It won't be as simple as walking through the proverbial main gate and walking back out."

"True." Wasea paced lightly for a moment. "Nothing I've dealt with has ever been that easy. Put simply," She paused; a deadly serious expression on her face. "My intent has been to eliminate all Eclipse operations on Illium, or at least cripple them to the point that it would be in teir best interest to pull out voluntarily."

"And how do you plan to accomplish that?" Anaya asked; brow furrowed. "By leveling the entire complex and wiping their data center?"

"Precisely."

"What have I gotten myself into…"

"If you're worried about your conscience, don't be-"

"How?" Anaya shot back. "You plan on killing anyone and everyone that stands between you and your goal."

"Correct."

"I don't think I can do this…"

"As I said, don't fret about your conscience. Their blood won't be on your hands. It will be on mine; as it should be."

"So it's that easy, is it?"

"I should hope not." Wasea managed.

"But you just said…"

"I know what I said." Wasea cut Anaya off. "The fact of the mattr is that killing may be necessary, but the moment it becomes accepted or a habit," The assumed mercenary turned her back slowly and looked back out toward the darker side of Nos Astra; tone suggesting exhaustion. "You're in the wrong line of work."

"If you feel that way, then why do this for so long; masquerade as a mercenary, a killer?"

"It was necessary." It was all that was said on the subject before Wasea raised her gun and checked it carefully. "This should do well for breaking their skulls in." She holstered it and withdrew a pistol from her belt; quickly moving to what looked to be a fabricated weapons bench. She placed a suppressor on the acolyte and checked the thermal clip. "No point in rushing in with guns blazing."

"no, I suppose it wouldn't." Anaya withdrew her own pistol; wasea's eyes roving over it.

"Yes, the one you shot me with." She remarked. "I assume you keep a suppressor on it."

"It's not standard procedure, but yes." Anaya admitted. "I don't care to grandstand when I have to fire a shot."

"Hopefully you won't have to do so once we are inside, either." Pulling up schematics of the facility, Wasea used a nearby console to create a tactical overlay. "The main entrance is guarded here by three patrols. We won't be going in that way."

"What did you have in mind?" Anaya looked over the layout. There was a spire-like tower that had a more square base.

"The lower part of this building is divided into warehouses that hold whatever Eclipse gets their hands on." Wasea adjusted the schematics to highlight individual warehouses. "I'm not sure what all is there, and I find it best that I don't know." She moved on to the upper part of the tower. "Here, Eclipse keeps their individual squad records and contracts brokered over the years; whether they be protection sabotage, or otherwise. I don't care about one damned bit of that." She moved on to the very top of the spire. "This is my ultimate goal."

"What's up there?"

"A localized record of Eclipse's history; something Sederis threw together herself years ago." Wasea answered. "Something I need to get my hands on."

"What exactly are you looking for?"

"A name, a place, a time…" Wasea ticked them off on her fingers as she said it. "And a reason."


	14. Depot

**Eclipsed  
** _Chapter Fourteen: Depot_

 **A/N:** This one took some time to get right. I wasn't sure about how to go about it, so I'm really going out on a limb here. Regardless, more to come. Let me know what you all think. Enjoy!

* * *

It didn't take long after that to leave the apartment building. The Eclipse supply depot was not too far from their present location, but it wasn't going to be easy to get in there and remain without a legitimate reason. There were just enough mercenaries walking around to make a person nervous, or at least that was how Wasea had made it sound.

"An Eclipse uniform." Anaya said passively as she regarded the black and white armor with pale yellow accents.

"It is the only way that they won't raise eyebrows, proverbially speaking." Wasea clarified.

"Aren't the standard uniforms yellow and black?"

"They are." The older asari nodded. "This is not a standard, however; this is the uniform that elite snipers or marksmen would have earned." She too regarded the emblem on the chestplate before waving it off. "They could change the colors of it all day; still hideous by my standards."

"Wow, a little humor."

"Perhaps." Wasea said quietly as she focused on driving. She had no real clue where that coment came from, but It had come out. In a way, she was relieved; it was a way to ease the tension with seemingly casual conversation, but it was still alien to her at the same time. For the last few decades, she had been strictly business with almost everyone she was in contact with. Even when speaking to her "handlers", namely Aethyta and Lidanya, she didn't get too casual. Moving the skycar toward an adjacent building's parking deck, she motioned through the window. "That's our target."

"Looks simple enough from the outside, but I don't trust it." Anaya looked down at the building and frowned. "Looks like a good place for patrols on that catwalk there."

"Well spotted." In fact, there were semi-hourly patrols that went around the outer edges of the catwalks. It wasn't safe, but it happened. "Every half hour, two patrol the catwalks."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but that also looks like a good sniper's perch."

"Right again." It was good to have someone more sharp-witted around for a change. There were those that were tactically brilliant, but they did not spot things so easily. "Typically, there is at least one sniper, but…" Turning to get a closer look, Wasea frowned deeply. "But it seems that tonight, there are two."

"That's not good."

"No. That just means that we'll have to go about it the way I had originally planned."

"Didn't think you knew how this was going to go." Anaya raised a confused brow as the car was parked.

"I had an idea of how it was going to have to go." Wasea clarified. "In truth, I was hoping to avoid this."

"Go on."

"We approach on foot." Wasea said flatly as she guided the skycar to a landing platform in the lot. "Finish up with that armor. We'll enter the depot from that gate across the way."

"They won't question your presence?"

"The overseer of this depot knows better." Wasea said simply. "They know that if they question my arrival, they might just bite a bullet."

"You'd really kill them over that?" Anaya frowned as she finished securing the chestplate and worked with the shoulder guards and gauntlets. "Or is this just part of your game?"

"A good threat goes a long way." Wasea evaded the question with that answer as she checked her guns again. "There's a sentry watching the gate who will let the idiot know I'm here."

"You never really gave a straight answer before." Anaya finished up with the armor and secured a rifle to the weapons pack along with a pistol in her side holster. "What are you after here?"

"Information." It was a vague answer, and she knew it, but Wasea wasn't prepared to go into further detail. "You'll know more when we are inside." Before releasing the hatch on the skycar, Wasea's dark eyes landed on the detective again. "I will say this: In this building, you may see things you are compelled to stop; ignore the impulse." At Anaya's nod, she continued. "I cannot promise that things will go as I hope. In the event they don't, be prepared to act accordingly."

"That's a nice way of saying "Shit will hit the fan fast. Be prepared to duck or bring a shovel."

"Basically."

From that point on, they were silent as they left the skycar and headed across the bridge to the depot. From the outside, it looked like any other storage facility in the district: supply crates were being moved by plain-clothed workers, there were security cameras, and floodlights, and patrols were walking about the grounds and catwalks. The only thing that looked out of the ordinary was the pair of snipers that had been spotted earlier. Approaching the main gate, a human in yellow and black Eclipse armor emerged from the shadowed guard post and regarded the pair of asari closely.

"Captain," He started before leaning against the building's open window. "Didn't expect you."

"You shouldn't." Wasea answered curtly. "Open the gate before I blast it apart."

"You know formalities." He grumbled before looking over the other asari. "New top lieutenant?"

"The other one had an… accident." Wasea said simply in a voice that brokered no further conversation. "Suffice it to say, she screwed up and brought it on herself."

"Don't they all?" The human opened the gate and motioned them through. "Base commander expecting you?"

"He will be when you tell him I am here." Wasea's words were said as she walked away from the gate toward the complex. Already, there was a change of pace. People were walking with a bit more resolve, and those packing a gun were holding them more firmly. Passing a few armored mercenaries, Wasea nodded to them stiffly before addressing her companion. "It would seem the entire complex knows I am here now."

"Is that a good thing?"

"To a point." The captain approached a door, and it opened instantly. "Most will do what they can to stay out of my way. There are a few that don't heed the gate guard's warning." They proceeded through what looked like a large warehouse. From what Anaya could see, there were crates of red sand, weapons tech, and other contraband that should be seized being moved from storage units marked with ID numbers. Wasea explained in a low tone that all of the IDs corresponded to different sectors in Nos Astra. "These sectors have already lost too much of an Eclipse presence to make a profit."

"So what, they're just getting rid of it all?"

"Sending it offworld." Wasea nodded. "There's enough business on Omega still to keep supplies moving throughout the Terminus."

"I guess Eclipse is like any other organization; all about reaching that bottom line."

"More so than other mercenary bands, really." They were headed for the heart of the storage area where a lift was waiting to take them to the upper floors. "As you may or may not know, Eclipse started off as a simple security firm, or that was what Sederis had in mind."

"Security firm turned arms dealers and drug smugglers."

"Sadly, yes." Wasea paused to let a palate of what looked to be weapons cases pass. "With any luck, this place will be a bit safer once we're done here." Stopping half way through, the captain motioned for Anaya to follow as she approached an asari in a work uniform. "I trust that all of this will be put to good use."

"Yes Ma'am." The asari, who wore a rather obvious scar from what looked to be a confrontation with a grinding torch nodded. "I've already been in contact with a few others on Omega. Jarroth may be dead, but we're still a go."

"Good. There are however, a few shipments I want to see to personally before they are marked for departure." Wasea said as she watched the asari for any sign of suspicion. "I'll ask that they remain here until I have completed my business."

"Of course, Ma'am."

"I will mark them once I have inspected them all." Not waiting for the other to nod, Wasea moved past and went to eight units that surrounded the central lift shaft.

"Inspecting shipments?" Anaya questioned. "What's this about?"

"A means to an end." Wasea said in a low tone before addressing the worker again. "All of these were sent here from my sector, correct?"

"Yes Ma'am. Why?"

"Just making sure they do not contain any crates of Minigen X3."

"What's that?"

"It was an alleged biotic enhancer that claimed the lives of several of my people." Wasea stopped at each unit, opened it, did something with her omni tool, and nodded before closing it again. Once all eight were done, she returned to the worker. "Leave them here. I will see that they are properly handled in the morning."

"Understood." The asari with the scar nodded and returned to her work before calling over her shoulder. "Korlan is waiting for you upstairs."

"I'm sure he is." Wasea tapped the call panel on the lift and waited for it to descend to their level. Once it had, she and Anaya entered and headed up to the mid-level of the depot.

"Who's Korlan?"

"The salarian that oversees the depot. He knows not to cross me."

"Should make things simpler."

They exited the lift when it stopped, and immediately they were met with a few consoles in a smaller room. There were other rooms off of this one, but most were sealed off. Crossing to one of the consoles, Wasea had no sooner prepared to pass it when two mercenaries in yellow armor came out escorting a struggling asari in police uniform. Thankfully, the asari was shouting at them so that Wasea could speak without being heard.

"Don't react."

"You expect me to just stand here?" Anaya kept her eyes on the cop being hastily brought into one of the rooms off of the one they were in. "I know her-"

"That's precisely the point." Wasea moved to shield Anaya from the other officer's view. "She will recognize you."

"What the hell are they going to do to her?" Anaya hissed as the door slammed behind the pair of mercenaries.

"I don't know." This was true. Wasea hadn't heard anything about a police presence in this area. When the salarian she had mentioned earlier came out of another room with a stairwell that was dead ahead, she questioned him. "What the hell is a cop doing here?"

"She got in our way." He answered sharply. Korlan was a smug salarian in Eclipse armor. His skin was tinged purple, and his horns looked as if they had been damaged at one time or another. At the moment, his beady eyes were set on the captain that had just addressed him. "Two of our patrols found her a bit too close to the main gate, so we brought her in for a little chat." Shifting his attention to Anaya, he frowned. "Another lieutenant? I heard about your capture. How did you get out of that one?"

"Frankly, it is none of your concern." Wasea started. "But since you are so eager to know, I feigned illness and escaped in transit."

"Good. No need for Sederis to think Illium is completely compromised." The salarian turned his back on them and approached a terminal. "Think about it; most of our people here have gone dark or are in a mortgue somewhere. How the hell did this happen?"

"A justicar, at least one spectre, and cops that seem to be competent." Wasea answered. "Still, I don't trust this one quite as well yet." She turned to Anaya with a raised brow. "She is as good as they come with a rifle… a little too good."

"You think the cops might have tried to place her." Korlan questioned while regarding Anaya with renewed skepticism. "Could see if that one in there can identify her."

"That isn't wise." Wasea dismissed the suggestion. "We have people in the departments that should catch that sort of thing."

"Then I suppose only time will tell if we can trust her."


	15. The Contract

**Eclipsed**  
 _Chapter Fifteen: The Contract_

* * *

"What was that about inspecting your own shipments down there?" Korlan crossed his arms after he was finished reading over something on a display. "Don't trust your own people?"

"In this business, you can't really trust anyone." Wasea countered. "I was making sure that none of the garbage those volus sold us got into the shipment."

"What does it matter if it did?" The salarian questioned. "Not our problem or responsibility when it leaves here."

"It is our responsibility if it kills more mercenaries."

"If they are fool enough to use it." Korlan shot back.

"Your opinion is irrelevant." Wasea finally near shouted at him. "My shipment, my call." She was prepared to brush past him when he caught her shoulder.

"Just what is your business here, Captain?"

"It is none of yours." Wasea ground out. "You salarians are too curious for your own good." She set her sights on the stairwell that led further up toward the apex of the building's spire. "My interests lie in the archives."

"What are you looking for?"

"Ancient history." Wasea jerked her shoulder out of Korlan's grip and prepared to leave the room. When the salarian let her go, without incident, she addressed Anaya once they were at a safe distance. "Who's the cop?"

"She's not a beat cop." Anaya looked toward the door that had been slammed by the pair of mercs. "She's a tracking officer that works near the trading floor."

"Then what the hell was she doing here?" They had paused by one of the terminals that was closest to the stairs.

"No clue." Anaya managed while avoiding Korlan's questioning gaze. "Maybe she was headed home. Shift change."

"Then she was more than likely in the wrong place at the wrong time." Wasea clenched her teeth as she looked around the room. "Good, the security room is clear."

"What does that have to do with it?" Anaya followed Wasea toward a room with multiple displays on several panels mounted on one of its walls.

"It will ensure that we get this done correctly without placing the entire complex on alert… or at least until that's necessary." Wasea looked over the displays until she was satisfied while doing something with her omni tool at the same time.

"What are you doing over there?" Korlan had seen and came to join them. "Security isn't your department, Captain. That's mine."

"You should enhance the quality of those roving cameras, Korlan." Wasea finished what she was doing and stepped back. "The quality was piss poor."

"Well excuse me for not having the connections you do." The salarian regarded the monitors and then snored. "Looks fine to me."

"That's because she just got done enhancing them." Anaya said in a rather bored tone.

"Oh, so it can talk."

"I can do a lot more than that." Anaya muttered while absently letting her hand close around her sidearm.

"Easy, Lieutenant." Wasea cautioned. "No sense in killing this one. It would hardly be worth the bullet spent."

"Tha's your opinion, Captain." Anaya remarked in a cool tone.

"Let's go, Korlan. I haven't got all night." Wasea motioned toward the stairs. "You and I both know I need your ID to get into the archives."

"Fine." When Korlan headed for the stairs first, Wasea hung back and spoke in a near whisper.

"Security cameras are dealt with. Get in there and kill them."

"What?"

"Do it or they will kill her." Wasea clarified. "Go while he's distracted."

Wasea left to meet the salarian at the stairs while Anaya hung back. Once they were moving further up and out of sight, she went to the door, ran a quick cracking algorithm on it, and entered. Inside, the tracking officer was bound to a chair with omni cuffs. The white collar on her white and black uniform was spattered with purple blood from where her nosehad been bloodied and there were a few other shallow wounds as well as bruises. She was sitting slightly off-center in the chair; slumped to one side, but her eyes had widened and were now darting toward the newcomer in the room. Before she could say anything, one of the mercenaries shoved his rifle toward her neck; the bayonet cutting into her skin as he questioned Anaya's presence.

"Who are you?" He managed before his companion took over; a female human.

"Korlan didn't send you, did-" That was all she had time to say. Anaya had drawn her pistol and fired four shots; two pairs intended to end the two mercenaries. Both had not been wearing their helmets, so it made matters easier.

"Anaya-" The officer inhaled carefully as she went to straighten up in the chair.

"Dara." Anaya moved to release the tracking officer before she spoke again. "What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way home and got jumped not far past the gate." Dara's eyes didn't leave the detective's as she worked. "What the hell are you doing here? Surely you don't-"

"No." Anaya answered shortly as she straightened up again; the omni cuffs gone. "I don't work for or with them."

"You were with the other one I saw earlier; the one with the different armor."

"I was." Anaya nodded before closing the door again and pulling another chair closer to sit down. "There will be time to explain all of this later, but for now, the less you know, the safer."

* * *

"Honestly, are you going as slowly as you possibly can?" Wasea's patience, while short to begin with, was being tested. The salarian seemed to be dragging his feet while unlocking the archives on the topmost floor of the depot.

"What's the rush?" He ground out as he finally deactivated the tool and the door opened. "Waited long enough already, haven't you? What's a few more moments?"

"I have better things to do than stay around here all night."

"Like going back to manage the small Eclipse army that was either arrested or killed under your careful supervision?" Korlan remarked as he turned on his heel and headed back for the staircase. "The door will lock back when you leave. Find your own way out."

Releasing a frustrated huff, Wasea turned her attention to the data drives and the terminal that stood in the heart of the room. This waswhat she had come for, and it might take some time to find just what she needed. Approaching, she began sifting through the years of completed or not completed contracts Eclipse had with various businesses. These went back to when Sederis was just putting her warped mind to starting a mercenary band; if that was her original intention. There were some active contracts on the Citadel, Thessia, Palaven, Sur'Kesh, and Earth, just to name a few planets and stations; nevermind the rest. That didn't matter. Wasea moved further back; decades and centuries were turned away until she found the time period she was looking for. The year was 1798 CE. The general area was Serrice.

* * *

 _"_ _Where is she…"_ The sun had just begim its descent, and the skies had taken on a shade darker than their usual mid-day blue. Looking out over one of the vast waterways was one of the few ways she had to pass the time that seemed to ease the usual tensions that came with being a biotoc combat specialist. Wasea had been watching as a waterbird made its way down onto the rippling surface of the water before it tucked in its white wings and floated gracefully down under the bridge that she had stood on. _"She should be here by now."_

 _"_ _Commander."_

 _"_ _There you are."_ It had been about a quarter of an hour since the time they had agreed to meet, and Wasea had begun to wonder if the kid had second thoughts. _"I was beginning to wonder if you had lost your way."_

 _"_ _Not at all."_ The younger asari, barely a hundred years old, had joined her in looking out over the water. _"I was merely detained; Mother."_

 _"_ _I take it she isn't pleased by your decision."_

 _"_ _She is not pleased by anything I do."_

 _"_ _Frankly, it isn't her future, so it doesn't concern her."_

 _"_ _My thoughts exactly, and I told her as much."_ Eyes a gentle green in the indirect sunlight, the maiden focused on the waterbird's return. It had found the fish it had been in pursuit of earlier and was working its beak around the bones; devouring it. _"I think I'm making the right decision."_

 _"_ _As do I."_ Wasea nodded and turned her gaze toward her companion. _"In the last year, I have seen great progress; more than I ever expected in someone so young."_

 _"_ _That means a great deal coming from you, considering you do not give out praise lightly."_

 _"_ _In my line of work, if you do so too often, people tend to think too highly of themselves."_ It was true that she had a reputation of being a "hard-ass". Having studied and refined her own biotic skillsto the point that she had been asked to keep commandos on Thessia up to scratch was one thing Wasea actually prided herself on. While people weren't happy about her no-nonsense and overzealous outlook on biotic training, it had saved lives. _"I meant everything I said: I believe you are ready. Of course, that means that I will have to be considerably more impartial when it comes to you now."_

 _"_ _I look forward to it."_

 _"_ _I will keep that in mind when you're a huntress and you are swearing at me."_ That had earned her a smile in response.

 _"_ _Why is that skycar breaking away from traffic?"_

 _"_ _Perhaps they're doubling back."_ Wasea murmered. It was a grey lower-class skycar that looked as if it had been retired from one of the local cab services. It had turned and had started to descend back in their direction. _"That is too steep a descent… What the hell are they doing?"_

 _"_ _There is a Launchpad for shuttles over there. Perhaps that is where it is headed."_ It had. The skycar had landed, and the hatch had been released. Two salarians and an asari exited the car; all of them armored as if they were with their respective militaries with guns on their backs and at their sides. _"I can understand a commando being heavily armed,"_ The younger asari observed. _"But what would STG be doing here?"_

 _"_ _I am not sure…"_ The pair had followed the dkycar's descent and had turned away from the water. Instead, they were looking at the busy street and the sun setting behind it. The three occupants of the skycar had turned the corner and walked onto the bridge on approach. _"I don't like this. Too many people here."_ The words had just left her mouth when Wasea saw one of the salarians twitch. _"Gun!"_

* * *

It had been too late. All three had drawn their weapons and sprayed the bridge with projectiles. Wasea's barrier had gone up within a fraction of a second, but the body that collided with her had been a chilling indicator that the young maiden beside her hadn't been quick enough. Wasea had fired a few shots to slow the retreating assailants down, and had dropped her gun; using both arms to lower the barely conscious asari to the ground. Even now, as she stood at that console in the topmost floor of the depot, she could feel the warm indigo blood as it passed through the fingers of her left hand.

"No one did anything…" Her voice was reduced to a whisper as the rage that she thought was long buried resurfaced. "They just let them run. I was lucky someone called for a medic…" Shaking herself, Wasea focused her attention on the display where she had found the exact contract she was looking for.

* * *

She had been there, pressing torn cloth from her sleeves to the maiden's head wound; the entire time muttering things like "Stay awake", "Don't you dare", and "Keep talking" under her breath. The younger asari was barely able to keep her eyes open, let alone keep a conversation going, but it was enough. When paramedics arrived, they wanted a brief rundown of the situation while they moved the kid so that she could be airlifted to a nearby medical center. Bystanders just said they didn't know what happened; that they heard shots and that was it. Wasea told them what she knew and had refused medical treatment when prompted. The medics went on and got the kid out of there; paying no mind to the commando commandeering a cab to follow the grey skycar from earlier as it had taken to the air.

It seemed to take forever for the grey skycar to land, but when it did, Wasea had landed the cab a safe distance away. They were near an after-hours club that hadn't opened for business yet. The three assailants looked a bit worse for wear; two of them with flesh wounds in the leg and shoulder. They were still bitching about it when they had exited the skycar.

 _"_ _I told you there were too many people there!"_ The asari sporting the shoulder wound had snarled once she had straightened up.

 _"_ _Well, what the hell else did you expect us to do, wait?"_ The uninjured salarian snapped back. _"Intel said she was going to be there! We're not paid to follow people around-"_

 _"_ _We might not be paid at all. I highly doubt this was what Sederis had in mind."_ The other salarian with the injured leg cut the other off.

 _"_ _I don't believe you will be seeing any sort of payment for it; any of you."_ Wasea had made her presence known then, and she had sent one biotic attack after another at them: a shockwave, heavy reave field, and had even humored them with a violent singularity, but in the end, it hadn't mattered. She had withdrawn the acolyte pistol she had retrieved from the ground earlier and had shot them all consecutively. Wasea then holstered her gun and had gone to the medical center that the paramedics had hailed from. Upon arrival, she had heard that the kid had asked for her, but that she hadn't made it.

 _"_ _The kid that was brought here. Where is she?"_

 _"_ _They told me that you were on your way."_ A doctor had deactivated her omni tool and given Wasea a look over before speaking. _"I'm sorry to tell you, but you just missed her. She's gone. Are you family?"_

 _"_ _Technically, no."_

 _"_ _Then why do you care about this kid?"_

 _"_ _I know what it is like growing up with no one."_ Wasea had snapped. _"I wasn't going to let that happen with this kid. She spent most of her time with me in an attempt to avoid her mother."_

 _"_ _I'm sorry."_

 _"_ _I'm sure."_

* * *

From that day, Wasea had tracked Sederis' progress. There had been rumors of her wanting to develop her own private firm, and by the looks of it, she had already started hiring people who just did know how to carry a gun and fire it. Now, in the heart of Eclipse's center of operations on Illium, Wasea was looking at the contract. It was marked as "Null". Reading over the details, she saw the police reports and everything, but she found no coroner's report. Actually, there was no mention of the young asari maiden who had been the target at all. Searching through the details, she found the initial agreement, and as she read it, it made her stomach clench.

"She wasn't the target…" Re-reading to be sure, Wasea didn't want to see what was written there. "She wasn't the target at all. I was."


	16. Critical

**Eclipsed  
** _Chapter Sixteen: Critical_

 **A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update this one, guys. I've been rather focused on the story that this spawned off of ("From Ashes"), and have been throwing the chapters out for it on here. I'm hoping to keep this one updated as well, now that I have a better idea of where I want to go with it. :)

* * *

"I'll assume that they took your sidearm." Anaya motioned loosely to the two mercs that now lay dead on the floor nearby.

"That one." Dara pointed to the human female.

"Good." Anaya stood, crossed to the body, and pulled the pistol out of a holster that it did not match. "She won't need it anymore." Handing it back to the tracking officer, Anaya studied the holster. "Where's her gun?"

"I disarmed her before the other guy jumped me." Dara explained. "Her gun is probably in the alley somewhere." Checking the clip before holstering it in its proper place, Dara turned back. "So, why are you working with her? I've seen her around Nos Astra on occasion. She's neck deep in Eclipse's affairs."

"She's different from the others." Anaya couldn't think of a better way to explain it. Even with cameras down, it was not wise to discuss their true purpose here; not that she really knew much about it to begin with. "Something is troubling her; unfinished business."

"And you trust her enough to come here; to Eclipse's base of operations on Illium?"

"Either that or I'm a fool."

* * *

"But that can't be…" Wasea had read it time and time again; the contract that she had searched for was still displayed in full on the holo monitor before her. It had not been the young maiden that had been the target of the assassins those years ago. Their goal had been to kill her; one of Serrice's current distinguished biotic specialists in combat. Backing away from the terminal slowly, she shook her head again. "Who would want me dead then… I can surely understand someone ordering my death now, but…"

"Perhaps it is buried deeper within the file."

"You…" Wasea turned around to see Korlan standing there with a more serious expression on his face. "What the hell are you still doing here?"

"Waiting for you to screw up." Using his omni tool, the salarian sealed the door that led back down toward security. "She knew you would come here eventually."

"What?"

"Back then, Eclipse was rather unorganized, wouldn't you say?" Korlan asked. "Considering that those assassins, or whatever the hell you might call them, got their information not from Sederis, but from the one who ordered the hit. She never saw you or got a good description." He pointed to the terminal. "The contract never mentioned who took out the hit, but after a little digging, I found out who. I contacted them; got a good description of just who they wanted ended, and who should it match?" He pointed a finger toward her. "The same fool who tried sabotaging those shipments down there." Wasea gritted her teeth while Korlan continued. "That's right, they caught that."

"Then why not stop me before I reach this point?" Wasea hissed as she put up her barrier quickly. "Surely you do not expect to defeat me in combat up here alone."

"I don't need to." Korlan smirked as he approached the terminal she had been reading off of. "All I have to do is enter one code from this terminal and the shipments you tampered with will explode; sending the building crashing down on top of us."

"And you would sacrifice yourself for the cause." Wasea snorted. "Noble of you."

"What ever gave you that impression?" Korlan asked in a very snide tone. "I have a means of escape. The rest of them… Well, they're expendable; so is that cop downstairs." He placed a hand just at the base of the holo keyboard; eyes shining in its light. "A pity about your lieutenant. I liked her."

* * *

"Where is she…" Anaya frowned as she resumed pacing. Her gun was drawn, and she had crossed in front of the door to the room they were in now. Slowly, she chanced a look outside and found no one on the main floor or in the security room. Darting back inside, she closed the door again and frowned. "Something's off. The salarian we met that oversees this place is gone. He hasn't come back down from the archives yet."

"What makes you think that?" Dara wondered aloud.

"He would have come back here to check on progress." Anaya muttered. "Surely, he didn't expect these idiots to take care of business without him seeing it; doesn't' seem like the type for that." She thought quickly and then began taking off the black Eclipse armor she was sporting. When Dara gave her a sideways look, Anaya explained. "Get this armor on and head back down the lift. Get out of here and call for backup."

"And if they say anything? Surely they'll know I'm not you."

"I didn't say a word down there, so they don't know what I sound like." Anaya was now thankful she had not spoken to anyone on the lower level. "If they question you, tell them Korlan wanted a word with the captain and she dismissed you."

"And what are you going to do?"

"Find out what's going on up there." Anaya said shortly while looking back outside. The floor was clear. "It's been nearly a half hour. She should have been back by now." Making sure the lift was still on their current floor, Anaya motioned for the tracking officer to move. "Go. Get to my district, tell them I sent you, and get backup." As an afterthought, she added: "Radio me when you get out so that I know you're clear."

"I will." Dara nodded and headed for the lift to get down to the lower floors. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Anaya headed for the opposite side of the room to access the archives. "I'll need it decrypting this door."

* * *

"And you think I'll just let you access that terminal." Wasea stepped closer, using a strong biotic pulse to knock Korlan out of the way. "You're out of your mind, Salarian." Attempting to use the terminal to unlock the access doors, Wasea instantly regretted it. Electrical feedback met her; sending her crashing to the floor with muscles jerking slightly. Her pained snarl echoing through the empty room.

"I would have expected better of you." Korlan teased. "Did you think I would let you get out of here?" He activated his omni tool and deployed an overload to rid her of her remaining barrier before aiming his gun at her. "As soon as I left, I made sure I was right. There was no reason for you to be here tonight; when I realized what you were looking for, I decided to remotely lock the terminal; giving you just enough proverbial rope to hang yourself."

"Then face me, coward!" Wasea roared as she forced herself back onto her feet. "You went through all the trouble to cage me up here; why not make this personal?"

"It isn't personal." Korlan shot back. "Sederis had it wrong. She assumed that you wanted to seize control of Eclipse; stage a coup. Once we identified you a few days ago, she realized that you were attempting to sabotage Eclipse from the inside."

"Then she is still mistaken." Wasea hissed as she charged her biotics for a heavy singularity. "I did not attempt it." She hit Korlan with the singularity and forced him to drop his gun; his body revolving around the dark energy sphere. "I succeeded. Intel on Omega's shipments, the operations on Illium… All have been undone. By destroying this building, you break Eclipse's hold on Illium, Korlan. Only a fool would not realize that; by triggering the explosives, you will play into my hands."

"And you will die along with them." Korlan was finally freed from the singularity for a split second when the field weakened slightly. He used his omni tool to input the command remotely, and the terminal responded; a chime signaling that a timer had been triggered.

"So be it."

* * *

Anaya worked furiously with a decryption algorithm to unlock the second door in the stairwell that led to the archives. She had already gotten into the first and had reached the top level of the spire, but this door, a heavily fortified one, stood in her way. Moments prior to beginning this, she had heard the once commando's pained response and had sped up the orpcess by also working manually to unlock the sealed door. Heart racing, her eyes moved from one side of her omni tool's display to the other; mind working quickly, but even with her efforts and that of the decrypting algorithm, it was a slow process. She swore under her breath as the conversation beyond that door reached shouting volume. She could hear every word.

"Little bastard didn't trust her…" She muttered as the dectypting reached about 80%. "Damn it, come on…"

"Anaya, I'm clear." It was Dara's voice that came through. "Just got out of the parking deck nearby. I'm heading for your district office now. Backup will be en route soon."

"Tell them to hurry." Anaya kept concentrating on the door. "This place is going to come down hard. Explosives have been planted and activated." Finally, the door unlocked, and Anaya entered the archives; Korlan was deactivating his omni tool; a smug and triumphant grin on his face. When he noticed the newcomer, his expression changed.

"Ah, the lieutenant…" He studied her. "Decided to forego the Eclipse armor, did you? Too heavy for biotic combat?"

"I'm not her lieutenant." Anaya's barrier up, she charged her own biotics and lifted the salarian into the air; sending him crashing down in a crippling slam before crossing the distance and pressing the toe of her boot to his throat. "I'm a cop." She pressed down and twisted her boot; the last sound Korlan made was similar to that of when packing foam was crushed; his eyes widening in sudden understanding before he fell limp.

"there has to be a way to stop it…" Wasea's words caught Anaya's attention, and she turned to see her approaching the terminal where a timer was rapidly counting down. Touching the holo keys sent another massive amount of electrical feedback, and she was thrown to the floor again. Anaya moved quickly to prevent her from trying it again.

"Don't!" She held the commando back. "There's no point! We've got to get out of here."

"The other one…" Wasea worked to catch her breath before continuing. "Where is she?"

"She cleared the complex." Anaya said as she pulled Wasea to her feet quickly. "Getting backup now. How long have we got?"

"Not long enough." Wasea's anger toward the salarian had dissipated into something else; tone laced with acceptance and defeat. "We will not make it out of here in time."

"We need to find a safer place than this." Anaya argued. "When they go off-"

"Nowhere in this building is safe." Wasea countered, though she had started toward the staircase. "Security is the most fortified, but it may not be enough." Pausing for a moment, she motioned down the stairs. "Get there, put up a barrier, and-"

"The hell I'm leaving you up here." Anaya said angrily. "You've gone too far to let it end this way. Come on."

Finally agreeing, the two headed down the stairs quickly, but already they could feel the building shaking. The timer had been short to begin with,and their arguing hadn't slowed it. A loud rumbling blast shook the security level as they reached it, and heat was rising through the air ducts and the shaft that Dara had taken the lift down. Both were sent to the floor as the ground beneath them lurched suddenly. It wasn't just a singular explosion; there were others occurring as they stood and kept moving. Heavy black smoke filtered through the ducts and shaft next, and the pair were just able to get into the security room and force the reinforced door to close behind them. Another shaking explosion sent a large crack through the floor outside; they could see it through the surveillance cameras that were still functioning. Dust rained down from above, and so too did slivers of glass, steel, and sparks from the building giving way to the supports from the lower floor being blown out from under it. Wasea and Anaya both worked to create a biotic dome to protect one another, and for the most part it worked.

"Stay focused." Anaya could see why Wasea had been good at her work with the Eclipse. The tone she used was commanding and compelling; there were the remains of a charismatic leader slowly resurfacing. "Put everything you've got into that barrier!" She was forced to shout due to the groaning of metal beams around them giving way.

"Not sure how long we can hold this up." Anaya managed when they had a slight break in the noise. "When those beams go, we're done."

"It's a chain explosion-" Wasea responded but cut herself off as she side-stepped a falling glass panel. "They were rigged to explode once I gave the command."

"You set this up?" Anaya kept the barrier strong while looking over her shoulder. "You wanted this place to go down?"

"These people would cut out your eyes and sell them to the nearest blind fool if they knew they could turn a profit." Wasea snapped. "They don't deserve to live."

"What was up there?"

"Nothing I wanted to know," Wasea strengthened her barrier to compensate for more debris falling around her; lightweight wood and composite, but still, it could do damage. "But everything I needed to."

"What was worth risking all of this?"

"It doesn't matter!" Shouting in both frustration and need due to the next explosion shaking the room they were in, Wasea's biotics flared in anger. "It's over and done; she is dead."

"Who?" Anaya pressed on. At the commando's sharp look, she clarified. "Look, these questions are going to have to be answered; better they are now."

"Someone I saw as a daughter." Wasea finally offered that as a reluctant answer; her eyes betraying none of the emotions she was feeling while actually putting voice to this admission. "Someone I cared for. Why does this matter to you?" She looked over her shoulder toward the cop that was still regarding her with a curious gaze; expression still hardened by the effort she was putting forth to keep up their shared barrier. "Why do you care?"

"I could say it's my job to, but that wouldn't be the whole truth." Anaya was able to say this calmly as the shaking slowed, and the floor stabilized for a short time. "Is it over?"

"Yes…" Wasea was focused on the previous statement but was answering the last question. Clearly distracted, she frowned; puzzled. "That should have been the last of-"

Before she could finish what she was about to say, it happened; a white-hot flash, the ground dissolving beneath them, and the feel of metallic ash filling their airways was the unspoken answer. There had been one last explosion; one she hadn't anticipated. The smoldering floor below them was exposed, and there were no noticeable bodies nearby. Anaya hit the flat top of a storage unit whose contents were slowly burning inside. The steel was hot with fire, and she had to move quickly to drop down to the floor. She saw Wasea hit the ground nearby; her barrier softening the blow, but she was winded nonetheless.

Coughing and working to find a source of clean air, Anaya moved from her place in a staggering pile of debris and went to straighten up. She found out very quickly that that wasn't going to happen; the ground was too uneven and unsettled to walk. Hearing something scraping against metal to her left, she turned. Wasea was shifting debris aside with weak biotic pulses, but it wasn't getting her too far either. Speaking, she saw the commando jump slightly at the noise. "Up there. That unit looks table enough."

"Shit…" Still choked up due to the heavy smoke, Wasea narrowed her eyes to et a better look at the detective. "Thought you might be buried under half of this from where we were standing. Are you alright?"

"As good as expected." Anaya answered while shifting pieces of steel and cement to reach a metal ladder that led to the top of one of the adjacent storage units. Its contents were burning as well,but it was the only way to get across to the one she had pointed out just a moment ago; its access ladder had been broken and was lost in the explosions. Gripping the ladder, she placed a foot on one of its rungs. It felt good to have something solid to stand on. Though it was warm to the touch, she climbed and crossed the hot metal ceiling of the burning unit and lept across to the next; left leg collapsing as she landed. "Damnit…"

"What happened?" Wasea's response came before she reached the top of the burning storage unit. When she crossed it, she launched herself with another biotic pulse, so that she didn't have to exert the physical effort.

"It's nothing." Anaya responded. "Not the greatest landing."

"He must have realized that room was fortified and made sure It wouldn't be a safe haven."

"Weren't planning that explosion, were you?" Anaya asked while returning to a standing position.

"No…" Wasea shook her head. "I didn't plan on any of this."


	17. Choice

**Eclipsed  
** _Chapter Seventeen: Choice_

 **A/N:** I'm not sure if this was what I had envisioned for this chapter, but hereit is :) I've also decided that this story will eventually tie into both "From Ashes" and has already mentioned events from my planned "Jagged Whole" series (also obviously in the Mass Effect category). Happy reading, all, and let me know what you think.

* * *

Dara had flagged down a skycab that was returning to Nos Astra's trading floor and convinced the driver to get to the spaceport. He wasn't the most thrilled with the idea; his shift had ended and he was headed home for the evening, but he agreed. Looking back at the depot she had just left, the tracking officer saw the first explosion shake the foundation and cringed. There were still many people in that place when she had cleared the gate. She had of course ditched the Eclipse armor that she had worn over her work uniform before hailing the cab. That might have complicated things.

As they neared the spaceport, she directed the driver toward the police station that was just outside of it. There were a few beat cops headed home for the evening, and one of the parking spots on the Launchpad had just become available. Thanking the driver, a human, for his speed and willingness to prolong his going home, Dara paid him and headed into the station, where a turian was sitting at his desk; a datapad in one hand and a mug of something hot in the other. Looking at the information through squinted eyes, he almost didn't notice her. Had it not been for the sound of the door closing behind her, he would have gone on reading.

"Detective Tavis." He introduced. "Can I be of assistance?"

"Anaya sent me." Dara began. That already had the turian's attention. "They need backup. Now."

"What happened?" He abandoned his desk and headed outside; motioning for her to follow. When they got to the parking deck for the station, he waved over a few other officers. "Was she specific?"

"She didn't have to be." Dara clarified. "I saw something explode in that building as I was leaving. She had a feeling something was wrong and had me leave in her place."

"We'll need a lot more manpower, then." Tavis radioed out for a full squad to assist. "Did she say anything else?"

"Just to hurry."

* * *

"We're not going to get any communication with the outside." Wasea looked around from where they stood. Pieces of the support beams hung dangerously from the floors above. "That last explosion took out the comm relay that was anchored to the side of the building."

"Shit."

"That's not the worst of it." Wasea continued. "The air won't remain like this for long. There's no telling what all is burning in those storage containers down there."

"You're saying we're screwed." Anaya clarified. "No comm, air quality is going to gradually get worse, and there could be more explosions; depending on what those fires reach."

"Basically, yes." What she said was indeed true; the air around them was gtting hotter, thicker, and darker. Smoke that rose up had varying chemical odors, but they weren't potent to the point that it caused severe difficulty breathing. Creaking metal, crumbling cement, and snapping wood caused the pair to jump at odd times. True, it was merely the environment, but there was no way to know if anyone else had survived or where they were. Both asari stood with their backs to one another; their eyes searching the area for any sign of movement and guns drawn. A loud screech of metal barely masked what sounded like footfalls, and Wasea gripped her gun tighter; biotics flaring. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah." Anaya looked up and around. "Sounded like it came from one of the upper floors." Seeing nothing, she squinted to try and make out even a silhouette in the hazed air. "Was there anyone else up there with you?"

"No." Wasea shook her head. "It was only the bastard salarian and myself until you got there. Was anyone else with you?"

"No, just-" She felt the wind being knocked out of her and a hot stabbing pain just above her chest on the left side. Falling backwards, her gun clattered to the smooth surface of the storage container beside her as herhand let go of it. She hit the metal roof flat on her back; the sharp piece of thick steel that had splintered from one of the shattered support beams sinking deeper into her skin.

"What the-" Wasea turned on her heel quickly but dropped to a kneeling position as soon as she did so. "No… What happened?"

"I'll be fine." Anaya ground out. "Keep looking. If there is someone up there, don't let them get the edge over us-"

"Bullshit." Wasea addressed the first part of the detective's statemtn first. "You are anything but fine." In the limited light from the fires below, Wasea was forced to use her omni tool as an alternate source. The detective's body was illuminated in orange and gold hues as it was activated; so too was the steel shard that protruded from just below her left shoulder. "Where did…"

"Up there." Anaya raised her right arm and indicated where the fallen steel had come from. Voice strained, she could feel the newly inflicted wound giving with every move she made. Her arm dropped back down, and she turned her head to the side; gritting her teeth and closing her eyes momentarily as a new wave of hot pain crashed over her followed by a cold chill.

"Stay still." Laying an uncharacteristically gentle hand on the detective's shoulder, Wasea frowned deeper; blood was seeping through at a slow but steady rate. "There isn't much that I can do here that won't cause more damage…"

"There is one thing." Anaya managed to say this while still working to keep her voice level. At the other asari's silent pause, she continued. "Pull it out."

* * *

"We'll need medical as well." Tavis finished over the radio as they neared the depot. Already, there was a crowd of onlookers gathering below them. "We've got search teams and medical en route. They'll be here in five."

"I hope that is soon enough." Dara quipped. "It looks like there have been more explosions since I left. That whole side has started falling in."

"Then we'll need to get in there now." Tavis finished. "Rescue teams will just have to follow our lead."

"Detective," One of the other officers that had come along addressed Tavis quickly. "We're not equipped to go in there-"

"We don't have a choice." Tavis countered as he landed the police shuttle and opened the hatch with pistol in hand. "Whoever doesn't want to go in there, help out with ground control. We don't need civilians getting in the middle of this." As he aaid this, a nother police shuttle landed with officers that looked as if they were actually shock troopers. "Let's move. Spread out and find a weak point we can get through, but keep something in mind;" He pointed toward the smoke billowing from a few of the broken windows. "Where there's smoke, there's fire. Intel shows this was also a warehousing outfit, and we don't know what they might have been storing here."

* * *

"Are you out of your mind?" Eyes widening at what Anaya had just said, Wasea shook her head. "If I did that, you would exsanguinate! The wound is too deep-"

"Is bleeding to death any worse than dry drowning?" Anaya shot back; voice a bit stronger than she wanted it to be. "I'm lucky this thing hasn't puncured my lung. If it does, I'll drown in my own blood." Letting that sink in for a moment, she continued. "Just do it."

"I must be out of my mind…" Finally, after a good couple of minutes, Wasea said this. The strength in her voice was gone, and it cracked unevenly as she admitted something. "I don't think I can do this."

"Never mind the pain." Anaya pushed forward. "Just pull straight up." At the commando's further hesitation, she added: "Do it."

"I'm sorry." For a split second, Anaya was about to protest at Wasea's words; thinking they were a refusal. Suddenly, she saw an armored hand grip the jagged metal and pull it sharply straight upward. The effect was instantaneous; it felt as if electricity was spiraling out of the wound with the speed that the metal was removed, but at the same time it was a relief. There was pain that lasted, and she could actually smell the blood as it was flowing at a quicker rate without the obstruction to block it. A spray of indigo blood went up in an arc as the metal came away from her body; Wasea letting go of it once it was removed. She immediately lifted Anaya's right hand to press onto the wound so that hers could be free to access a medi gel dispenser that was pinned to her armor's belt. "Keep pressure. This won't stop the loss, but it will slow it down."

"…Thank you." Was all Anaya could manage as she worked to suppress a groan. When the medi gel was applied, it dulled at least half of the pain and stemmed the blood flow somewhat. As the commando had said, it wouldn't stop the flow, but it would give her time.

"Don't thank me for this." It wasn't the words that got the detective's attention; it was the tone in which they were said. It was clear that Wasea hadn't wanted to resort to this, but the still present crack in her voice made it all the worse. "It was only the lesser of two evils."

"Better than the alternative." Right hand slipping, Anaya noticed her arm feeling as if it were made more of lead or steel; it was an effort to keep it there over the wound. As it fell, she saw the blue gloved hand of her companion assume its position. "Hope that backup gets here soon…"

"They can't get here quickly enough, in my opinion." Wasea muttered more to herself. She could feel the headache that had started while they maintained that barrier above starting to worsen. It had more than likely been due to use of her biotics too soon after exposure to the minigen X3 compound. In truth, she couldn't guarantee that some of it hadn't gotten in here. It would be profitable for the Eclipse to sel a biotic enhancer that partially worked; especially to their competitors. That way, they would use it and be hindered by it as well. She lifted her right hand; massaging her temples with it momentarily. "Damnit."

"You alright?"

"Don't worry about me." Turning her head slightly, Wasea focused on everything around them as she spoke. "I'll be fine." She could har the fires burning and crackling beneath them, dust coming down in a dark haze from the upper floors, and the sparking of electricity in random places.

"The pain in your head says otherwise."

"It will fade in time." In truth, she wasn't sure it would. The booster that had been administered earlier on was wearing thin, and she had only made things worse by utilizing her biotics, but it had been necessary. Closing her eyes briefly, the former commander heard something else; it sounded like something was cutting through stone somewhere far off. Casting a quick look around, her eyes landed on someone standing just to her right; their eyes cold as they met hers.

" _So you thought you could get rid of me that easily_." Wasea jerked her head back in the other direction. The dull ache that had begun earlier had progressed to a steady throb, and nothing she could do would stop it. Blinking rapidly, she looked down at the detective beside her. Anaya's expression was a skeptical one of a concerned nature.

"What was that about?" She voiced the question only to have Wasea shake her head; eyes narrowed.

" _Do not turn your back on me, Commander_." The young asari maiden from her earlier delusions spoke sharply as Wasea attempted to drown it out with the sounds of the crumbling building around them. " _It did not work then, and it most certainly won't now_."

"it's not real…" The target of the previous comment muttered more or less under her breath. "You're not real."

" _I am as real as you wanted me to be_."

"What isn't real?" Anaya's words didn't quite get through to the other asari, so she raised her right hand, with effort, and placed it over Wasea's left. That made her look back with a slight start. "What are you talking about?"

" _It is useless, you know._ " The maiden persisted even with her target attempting to focus on someone else. " _You cannot change the inevitable._ "

"So help me, I will." Wasea finally turned back toward what she knew was not there. The maiden was gone; no sign of her having ever been there. Releasing a slight sigh of relief, she shook her head again; the smoke and surrounding rubble blurring slightly as she did so. When she turned back to face the detective, who no doubt had a few questions about what had just happened, she flinched violently; left hand jerking away. It was no longer Anaya lying before her.

" _Don't be too sure of yourself_."

"What the hell?" This time, it was Anaya's voice that spoke. Pressing her right hand to the now exposed wound, she forced herself into a sitting position; fighting through the sudden blood rush that made her light-headed. She lifted her left hand and barely brushed Wasea's shoulder before the other asari stood quickly' staggering as she did so.

"Stay back." She hissed. "I cannot trust what I see!" Theentire time, her biotics were wavering in an unstable fashion.

* * *

"We're almost through!" One of the men from the first rescue squad shouted. He had been using a heated drill to get through the weak point they had located in a steel wall. "A few more seconds!"

"Hurry." Tavis responded as he consulted one of the fire marshalls; an asari to his right.

"Keep those sparks to a minimum." She picked up where Tavis had left off. "No telling what they had in there. Any chemicals could send this place up in a hurry."

"Got it!" The wall gave way, and the arch they had cut into it fell forward; black smoke billowing out of the newly created hole. "Torches on, people. Let's get in there and find them!"

"Ten minutes!" The marshall warned.

"What?" Tavis turned.

"That building is going to fall." She explained. "The core supports look to have been blown out by the initial scans we took upon arrival. You were able to narrow down their general location because of it." The turian detective nodded. That had been true. They knew the two, or what they assumed were them, were on the bottom floor near the center of the building. "The thought is that it might not take that long to get to them, but if my people can't get to them in ten minutes, I'm calling them out." Relenting slightly, the asari dropped the professional tone she had been using. "I don't like it anymore than you do, Lorin, but that is procedure."

"I know." He nodded grimly. Stepping forward, he pulled a helmet from the transport that was nearest. "I'm going in with them."

"Were you trained for it?" One of the rescue squad captains challenged.

"I spent time in the turian military, but no training prepares you for anything like this." Tavis answered and entered the building first. "Especially when you've got a friend in there."

"Ten minutes, people." The marshall reminded. "Go!"


	18. Sacrifice

**Eclipsed  
** _Chapter Eighteen: Sacrifice_

* * *

"This way."

They had been inside for the last three minutes, and already, smoke was keeping them in the dark. Even with thrches to illuminate the way, they were stumbling around in dusty grey. Some had branched off and had gone left, others right, but Tavis and two of the beat cops that worked with him had gone for the middle, and slightly more difficult, approach. Yes, there were more obstacles, but it seemed to be a more direct route to where they had seen the two identifiable signatures on approach. They were rounding a storage container that was still sealed when they heard something. It sounded like the shifting of metal on stone. Aiming his torch, that was mounted on his gun upward, Tavis saw a steel support coming loose.

"Scatter!" He managed to say before it started coming down. All three of them dove in opposite directions, and they managed to avoid it. There was a call over the local comm from that same captain who doubted his training, and Tavis answered it. "We're fine. Marshall was right; this place is coming apart."

"We're seeing that here as well." It was the human captain. "There's more on the ground than there is above us currently though. Progress?"

"Cleared the outer units and moving inward." Tavis reported. "Still no sign of them, but will report if we find anything."

"Got it."

"Friendly." The asari officer who had been outside the station for most of the evening had commented dryly as they proceeded forward. She was working with biotics to do some fo the heavy lifting; Tavis being a biotic but not as well practiced of one, assisting where he could.

"Very." Tavis remarked in an equally dry and sarcastic tone. "Come on, let's keep moving. They've got to be here somewhere."

* * *

"Snap out of it." Anaya gripped Wasea's shoulder firmly and shook it. That resulted in the asari turning quickly; eyes still alight, her biotics flaring again. "Whatever you're seeing and hearing, it isn't there; it's not happening." Those words had little effect, as she figured they would, so Anaya tried a different approach. "Look around you." This time, the commander responded; head moving stiffly as she took in their surroundings. "Wherever your head is, we're not there." While her companion took the time to consider those words, Anaya shrugged off the uniform jacket she wore. Searching for her utility knife, she found it still clasped to her belt and used it to cut through the fabric and separate one of the sleeves from it. Removing her hand from the still bleeding stab wound the piece of metal had caused, she compressed the sleeve and forced it into the hole. Swearing, she took the rest of the jacket and forced it over her shoulder; tying it tightly so that it would keep the sleeve in place to stem the bleeding as much as possible. Short sleeved though it had been, the heavy cloth was doing its job. This left her in a thin grey undershirt; cooler than previous. "It'll hurt like hell later, but it will do for now." She muttered.

"You're right." It was a stiff admission, but she had said it.

"About?" Anaya shifted so that she could get a more direct look at her equally trapped former prisoner.

"We are not there." Wasea was with her head in her hands; shaking it as if trying to rid herself of something.

"What are you seeing?" Curiosity getting the better of her, Anaya voiced the question.

"The reason I came here." The former captain said in a resigned manner. "The reason I did all of this."

"Wait…" Piecing it together from what she had heard so far, Anaya frowned. "The one you mentioned earlier, the one that is dead;" Wasea nodded mutely. "She's the reason you're tearing Eclipse apart. She's the one you're seeing."

"She is still here."

"You know she isn't." Anaya countered gently; she was getting a better understanding of the situation. It was making a lot more sense. "You said it yourself: she's dead; she can't be here." Remembering the scene in the police station, it all clicked into place. "It's the hallucinations." This time, Wasea looked up; puzzled. "In the station, when the withdrawal symptoms first hit, you were hallucinating. You were muttering something to someone, but no one was there. Either they're coming back or…" Anaya glanced down at the various units now burning or smoldering. "Or some of that crap made it here and it's airborne."

"I checked the shipments…" Racking her brain in an attempt to remember, Wasea gritted her teeth; the headache still present. "It shouldn't be here."

"Your biotics were fluxuating just now." Anaya pointed out. "That has to be it." It was then that she heard something, or rather, someone approaching. There were footfalls and the sound of metal shifting somewhere near them. "Do you hear that?"

"I do." Narrowing her eyes, Wasea reached for something at her belt and then picked up Anaya's abandoned pistol; modifying it quickly. Next, she aimed it into the air and fired once; a brilliant blue flare going up and illuminating the immediate area with a soft cobalt glow.

* * *

"There!" Tavis moved ahead as the flare went up. He could just see the silhouettes of two people atop the nearest storage container. Looking for a ladder to climb, he was met with a flat piece of metal support that had fallen from above. "Help me move this." Together with the two officers, he was able to place it so that it would act as a ramp up. He pushed a heavy cement colum that had toppled over against the end on the floor so that it wouldn't slip out from under them as they climbed up or got the two above down. Before acting, he called up. "Anaya, that you up there?"

"We're here!"

"Let's go." Tavis motioned for at least one to stay behind and keep an eye on their way down just in case. The other turian officer that had gone with them volunteered. The other two climbed up and got to the top of the container; its surface still easily illuminated by the flare. "We've got to get out of here." Tavis spoke again. "Marshall gave us ten minutes, and we've been in here five. This place is coming apart."

"Yeah." Anaya nodded as she stood slowly; blood draining again and leaving her slightly off kilter. "That I'm well aware of." She extended her hand to Wasea, who took it and stood as well.

"What happened there?" Tavis motioned for them to head down before him. He was, no doubt, referring to the reason Anaya had her jacket tied in a makeshift tourniquet.

"Piece of steel fell;" Anaya explained. "Did a little damage."

"A little…" Tavis raised a brow as he worked with his radio. "We've got them. Heading out now."

"Still in the center of the building?" One squad leader asked.

"They were." Tavis confirmed.

"We're already at the insertion point. We'll follow your path and keep it clear."

"Copy that."

While this conversation was going on, Anaya had turned to her still silent companion. And looked her over. "You alright?"

"The sooner we get away from here the better I will be." Wasea replied quietly. "In more than one sense…"

"She still there?"

"I cannot afford to look back."

They had gotten through about a third of the rubble that blocked their way back out when the building shuddered again. The people ahead had been ones from other search parties and had caught up to them; keeping the path clear, or as clear as possible with debris still coming down at odd intervals. Some were bbiotics, and they were using lift or weak pulses to shift scrap out of the way, but that was not enough. With another shudder, a large crack formed in the cement above, and pieces began breaking off in larger chunks; when they hit the ground, they would splinter and cause more dust. This left them all to pause; the biotics that could, creating a strong dome-like shield around the others until it was a bit safer to move. When that time came, they did, and quickly.

"Any others in here?" Tavis asked one of the others from the other teams. "Did you find anyone?"

"None alive." The human captain from earlier reported. There were a few salarians and asari that we saw scattered about, but they were Eclipse; born and bread." He shook his head. "Honestly, I don't know why people choose it."

"It is all they have." Wasea answered bluntly. "Some come from homes too tightly bound by society's rules and they want to rid themselves of them. Others have no one that cares for them, so they in turn, don't care who they hurt."

"Some just don't give a shit about anything. They want to break the law and kill anyone who tries to stop them." The captain responded.

"That is also true."

"I mean look at your leader." The human went on. "Sederis is insane."

"I do not follow her lead." Wasea challenged darkly. "However, I do agree: she is unhinged; tactically brilliant, but unhinged."

"This was their supply depot for Illium." Tavis remarked. "What will they do now?"

"That," Wasea muttered. "Is anyone's guess."

"Two minutes." A call came down from outside. "Two minutes, and I'm pulling you out of there."

"We're on our way out, Ma'am." Tavis responded. "Nearly there."

From that point on, they continued moving toward the entryway. Dust and smoke still thick, the heat was getting unbearable, and they all wanted the cooler and cleaner air outside. Still, it was a challenge to get past everything falling In their way, but there was a brief moment when they all saw the arch cut into the side of the outer wall. The closer they got, the clearer it all became. There was just one problem. As they neared the threshold, there was a deafening groan of metal and sparks showered down on them. One of the thicker key supports was finally giving way. The metal support scraped hard against its brace and broke loose; leaving a hot scorch mark down the wall as it showered them with sparks again. The entire wall was coming down; the upper structure leaning heavily against it with its support gone.

"Move!" Wasea shouted. "In seconds, we'll be buried!" She motioned for the others to go ahead of her while she put up a heavy barrier in attempt to stall the crumbling ceiling from raining down.

"You can't stop it!" Tavis challenged.

"No, but you'll get out alive." Moving with them, she kept the barrier strong by using both hands to generate it. Stone in various sizes hit it but fell back; their impact not that great. "Now GO!" She shouted as they reached the entrance. "Get her out of here!"

"Don't do this!" Anaya protested.

"Thank you, Anaya," Wasea turned her back fully to them all as they cleared the building; glancing over her shoulder briefly. "For the opportunity to redeem myself." She used all that was left of her biotic energy and created a massive shockwave that collided with the falling wall; suspending it in the air for a few seconds before it overpowered it and came down; burying her in the process.

"No…" It was almost an automatic response as she watched it happen, but Anaya couldn't tear her eyes from it as the wall came down. "No, she didn't just…"

"She did." Tavis confirmed. He looked to the two officers that had followed him in. "Make sure she gets to the clinic." He turned his attention back to his injured colleague. "Get that checked out."

"We can't just leave her there."

"I'm not." He assured. "I'll get her out."


	19. Aftermath

**Eclipsed  
** _Chapter Nineteen: Aftermath_

 **A/N:** This one is definitely not as popular as my other stories, but it is a plot bunny that won't leave me alone. I keep thinking about it, so I'm going to finish it out. It will tie into "From Ashes much later on. :) Anyway, here is chapter nineteen. Enjoy. :) Let me know what you all think.

* * *

"Breaking now," A turian news anchor appeared on the display nearest the intake desk at the local clinic. "Explosion in the transport district. Just past the transport terminal, a supply depot that is rumored to be under the control of the Eclipse mercenary band has been brought down by what appear to be multiple detonations from within the building." There were images flashing across the display now of the lower levels of the building and the spire that were all in shambles; the turian talking in the background. "Police have swarmed the building, and so far there has only been one survivor from the blast. A detective from the local district was brought out with what appeared to be mild injuries-"

"Mild injuries." Said detective scoffed as she leaned against the stiff pillow after the doctor and orderly had left. They had already sanitized the wound, stimulated muscle repair, and had it stitched up again. It had taken nearly a half hour, but it was done. "Mild injuries are scratches, not a near impalement." She watched the display and the images scrolling across it. So far, she had heard nothing from Lorin Tavis or anyone else in regard to the other survivors. "God-damnit, it's been an hour…"

"We're receiving word from our reporter on-site that crews are coming out of the rubble now." The turian anchor reported. "So far, the only bodies have been those of known Eclipse mercenaries. We are still waiting for word from the lead detective on this case. Any word from him yet?" Clearly, the anchor was talking to the reporter that was on the scene, and within seconds, the face of a salarian appeared.

"We are waiting now. It seems that detective Lorin Tavis is conferring with the head of the fire service. They have been discussing something privately for the last ten minutes now, and it seems Tavis is still hoping to get back inside."

"Come on…" Anaya muttered; drumming her fingers on the side of the table nearest. "Let him back in…"

"He is going back in now with a few others from the local department." The salarian reported. Anaya could just see the three forms of two turians and an asari going back into the remains of the building by means of an entrance created by steel support beams holding up the wall. "It's still not clear who they are aiming to find at this point-"

"Not that it really matters." Anaya muttered. Straightening up, she felt the wound pull slightly and cringed.

"they're saying that there is one person that the detective is going back in for." The reporter said after a short pause. "They're going in for the one that was with the other detective that was injured earlier this evening. A source within the first rescue squads to enter the building upon arrival states that the intended target is a mercenary, and that she was responsible for the police getting out of the building before the final collapse."

"And do they have an ID on this person yet?" The turian anchor questioned.

"Not as of yet." The salarian shook his head. "The police will not release their name. They claim that this mercenary may be the missing link in their investigation into the Eclipse mercenary band. This mercenary may be the missing piece that could close the investigation."

"An inside source?"

"As if they would reveal that." Anaya shook her head again. "Idiot."

"Far from it." The salarian shook his head. "this mercenary is the last that hasn't gone underground or been killed in the collapse, they want her for questioning in regard to the Eclipse' dealings here."

Turning away from the display, Anaya leaned her head back and looked up at the ceiling for a while. The news had been going on about the explosion and the sudden disappearance of the Eclipse presence throughout NosAstra for the last hour, and the more she saw it the more frustrated she became.

"It was all so simple…" She said quietly to the ceiling. "We were supposed to go in as mercenaries, fool the others, get the information, and get out undetected…" She continued to lie back with her eyes closed until the reporter spoke again.

"I've got a visual on the last ones in. They're coming out now with the turian detective leading." This caused Anaya to open her eyes and look at the display again. "From their expressions, I take it that there were no survivors."

"No…" Anaya watched as the salarian reporter waved Lorin Tavis over for a short interview. The turian was reluctant, but he eventually agreed to say a few words on camera.

"Detective, you stated earlier that you were going to find the one that made it possible for you and the others to get out earlier." The salarian said promptly. "I assume you either did not find her or there is nothing to find."

"We found what appears to be remnants of armor." Tavis said sadly. "We couldn't' get through to actually recover a body, but it appears that our target was killed in the final collapse."

"Just to confirm, was this person responsible for the explosion, or were they working for the department in any way?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure of any of it." Tavis answered truthfully. "If you'll excuse me, I've got a captain to bring up to speed." Leaving the reporter, Tavis headed, not for the marshall but for a skycar.

"Well, you've heard it here. The target of their search was left inside the debris of this supply depot. Crews are moving in now to try and clear some of it away, but as of now, it appears that that last cave in proved fatal."

"We'll check back within the hour to learn more." The turian anchor nodded as his face took over the majority of the screen again. "Ladies and gentlemen, we repeat: an explosion has destroyed the supply depot in the transit district tonight. We will keep a reporter on site for updates on this story, but for now, here is your local weather."

Anaya turned off the display and resumed her staring at the ceiling. The tension and frustration that she felt before was growing at an alarming slightly, she started wondering just why that was. There was no real reason for her to be concerned with the matriarch who had posed as a mercenary. They had trusted each other on a temporary basis, There had been no expectations, no long-term thoughts on how this would go. It had been an opportunity to bring down the Eclipse in this district, and it was a mutual benefit. Still, it was disturbing to know that the other asari was more than likely killed in that last fall; the one that she had shielded the others from personally.

"Damnit." She swore quietly; letting her wrist hit the luke-soft bed she was bound to by medical red tape.

"Something wrong, detective?" One of the orderlies came around the corner.

"No." Anaya shook her head. "I'm fine." When the salarian disappeare back around the corner, she raised her hand to her forehead. She had lied; she wasn't fine. What had happened was still tearing at her. The fact that she had seen someoe give their all for someone that they barely knew was mainly what she couldn't get past. The Eclipse were manipulative, dirty, and very quick to make rash decisions; she had known this since starting to work in this district. The fact that one of them had decided to sacrifice the rest of his depot's staff to kill one person didn't surprise her at all. Then again, she never really was one of the Eclipse, was she? "if anything came out of this, I hope it brought her some peace…"

* * *

"We're done here." The marshall waved off the remaining rescue teams as they made to head back into the rubble. "Building is too unstable. The next teams that go in there aren't guaranteed a way out safely."

"There were no signs of anyone alive in there." Tavis reported as he was preparing to leave.

"Who were you looking for in there, detective?" The asari asked as she followed him. They had stepped away from the general crowd and the police that were maintaining the barricade to keep them out. "An informant?"

"No." Tavis shook his head; looking back toward the still shifting building. "I'm not really sure what she was." He unlocked the black skycar he had taken to the scene and stood by it. "There was something she had to do here. Maybe Anaya will know more."

"I hope so. As of now, we're not going to get any answers. We'll have to wait until everything stopps falling before we can go in there and find out the cause of the collapse."

"I can tell you the cause." Tavis muttered. He had noticed it as soon as they had entered the building. "There was an explosion, many in fact, and they were deliberately placed to bring the building down."

"Wouldn't have been an inside job, then." The fire marshall muttered. "The Eclipse stored a lot of shit here. It would have been cost effective to have it all blown away."

"I get the feeling that something went wrong." Tavis muttered. "I'm headed to the clinic. Here's hoping Anaya knows what happened in there."

With the marshall's last nod, Tavis left the scene and headed for the nearest clinic. Traffic was getting heavier with shift changes at some of the local businesses nearby, and there were people that were coming in to have a look at the explosion that had been all over the news. Putting the car on autopilot, he leaned back and thought about what all had just happened. A colleague he had come to know as a trusted friend over the last years had gone with a "Former" eclipse mercenary into the main supply depot of the mercenary band on Illium. Something had happened, a tracking officer had escaped, and he had gotten to the building just after explosives were set off; sending the depot crashing down.

"What did you two get into down there…" He questioned; knowing full well that there was no one there to answer it.

"I missed that." The sudden response made him look up, and Tavis groaned at the car's Vi as it spoke again. "Please repeat your inquiry."

"Disregard." Tavis muttered as he pulled away from the traffic stream and headed down toward the clinic.

"Of course, Detective." The VI responded. Tavis turned off the autopilot and went to steer the car toward the parking deck that was above the clinic. He could see the emergency vehicles parked nearby in a neat row, and there was a space just to the right of them. Pulling in, he let the car touch down and stepped out of it after the side had retracted and the top lifted. Using his omni tool to authorize his parking, he headed past the terminal and down the stairs into the clinic itself. Oddly enough, there were a few people in there that wore Eclipse uniforms; all of them were in varying stages of disrepair. An asari nearest him sported what looked to be chemical burns to the arm and shoulder. Passing them, he found a doctor that was headed back to his terminal.

"Can I help you, Sir?" She was an asari. The doctor had paused at her terminal and entered a scan she had just performed with her omni tool.

"I need to speak with the detective that was brought n earlier from the depot." Tavis said quietly enough so that the nearby Eclipse mercenaries shouldn't have heard.

"She's just down that way." The doctor pointed out a corridor. "Third room n the left."

"Thank you, Doctor." Tavis made to alk away, and that asari with the burns he had seen earlier caught his arm.

"You want to know what happened in there,." It wasn't a question. Tavis reluctantly nodded.

"I do. I assume you know something."

"I know a lot." She nodded.

"What do you want?" It was a standard question that he had asked a few other Eclipse mercenaries before; brokering a trade was the best way to get information he needed.

"Satisfaction." The mercenary answered. "The one that planned the whole thing is the same one that went in with that cop you're here to see."

"So what satisfaction are you talking about?"

"Knowing that she's dead." The asari replied. "That traitor cost us everything."

"I'll be sure to pass that along to her corpse when they retrieve it." Tavis muttered sarcastically."

"So she is dead?" The merc leaned back with a satisfied smirk on her lips. "Good."

"Building fell in on top of her, so yeah." Tavis said over his shoulder as he headed down the corridor. He passed a nurse's station and reached the room the doctor had indicated earlier. When the door opened, he found his partnet looking at the display that was mounted on the wall. The news was on, and the explosion was its headline. Wound solidly wrapped, Anaya was leaning back in a chair with head propped against its back. The bed in the room looked as if it had hardly been touched. Shaking his head, he announced his presence with a comment. "Should have known you would be watching that.

"She's really dead, isn't she?" The question was asked without her even looking away from the display for a second; eyes unblinking.

"There is no way she could have survived that." Tavis shook his head as he came to stand behind her chair. "Even if she managed it by some odd chance, the subsequent cave in…"

"Yeah, I saw that when I got here. They haven't left the scene yet." This time, she did turn her head and look at him. "I hate this."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine." This time, she was being truthful; at least in regard to her physical condition. "Well handled."

"Wasn't all I was referring to." Tavis pointed this out, but he wasn't prepared for the reaction he got after.

"How do you think I feel?" Anaya stood and rounded on him as she questioned him sharply. "This was supposed to be simple, and now it's turned into one hell of a shitstorm." Motioning toward the display, she continued. "That… I had no idea that was going to happen. I wasn't prepared for it…" She turned away again; shaking her head slowly. The frustration that she had felt during her time here was coming out in a burst of anger. "It all just happened so fast…" Bringing her hands up to her face for only a brief moment, Anaya felt her shoulders heave with a trembling breath. She was losing it; the cool demeanor she tried to keep while still on the job was crumbling as she had hoped it would never do. "Damnit…" A pain, twisting and chilling went through her in the same way as a convulsion; muscles tensing briefly until it passed. "It shouldn't have happened…"

Of all the things Lorin Tavis had seen both in battle and on the job as a cop, he still wasn't sure as to what to do about this. He could be an emotional person at times, but he had never really found a good way to deal with a breakdown like this. Preparing to approach, he heard what this was really about. It was uttered in a half broken whisper.

"She shouldn't have had to die."

"What happened in there?" Keeping his voice low, it didn't sound nearly as harsh as it naturally did. His subharmonics wre almost nonexistent. Tavis hated the thought that he could kill two birds with one stone here; he could both find out what happened for the sake of his friend and for the investigation.

"At first, it all went according to plan." Anaya started explaining what she knew of Wasea's goal and her tactics to achieve it. She got to the point where things went south and hesitated but continued on after a second. "The salarian must have set off the explosives early. He must have found out about them and changed his plans."

"Why was she here?" Tavis had listened to everything: infiltration, interfering with the mercs' interrogation of the tracking officer, and the confrontation with Korlan and surviving the blast. "What was worth all this risk?"

"I'm still not completely sure about that." Anaya admitted. "From what I got of it, a kid was killed by the Eclipse, and she was looking for the reason why; the original contract and the name of the one who took out the hit, I suppose."

"I'll assume that she knew the kid if it was that personal."

"It was centuries ago." Anaya nodded. "She said she viewed the kid as a daughter."

"Did she find it?"

I assume she did." Anaya nodded again. "When I asked what she found up there in the archives, she said everything she didn't want to know but all that she should."

"All I can do is hope it brought her some peace." Tavis said quietly, but there was something else he mentioned after studying Anaya for a moment longer. "I get the feeling that this is only about half of what is bothering you."

"I've seen a few things as a cop." Anaya said evenly. She had taken the time she spent to explain the past few hours' events to really think. "I've never seen someone sacrifice themselves for someone they didn't know." Finally sitting down again, she watched her partner take a chair opposite her; his mandibles and chin resting against long taloned fingers that were interlaced as he leaned forward slightly. "I've never seen death like that."

"It's not something you want to get used to seeing." Tavis nodded in full understanding of how she was feeling. "I haven't seen it either, but my father made it a point to tell me a few war stories about when it happened to him. It doesn't make it any easier, mind."

"I just feel like there's something wrong here." Anaya tried to put voice to the emotions that were raging just below the surface. This whole time, she had kept a lid on it; hoping that there was some slim chance that they would emerge in the last attempt with the injured asari, but it hadn't happened. "I feel like I shouldn't be here…"

"Dad mentioned this."Tavis nodded slowly. "Survivor's guilt."

"That's a good term for it." Anaya admitted. "I feel like I should have been in that hole, not her."

"I can only hope that I'm right when I say this:" Tavis began. "I'd like to think she knew what she was doing."

"I killed the salarian." Anaya admitted after a long silence. "Little bastard turned on her while she was up in the archives."

"You killed him?"

"I didn't have much of a choice." Anaya said it before she could really consider her words. Surely, she had a choice in the matter. She could have kept him alive to try and disable the explosives… No, she shook her head as she really thought about it. Korlan was ready to sacrifice everyone in the place to catch the assumed traitor. He wouldn't have assisted at all' not to save his or anyone else's life.

"Detective?" An orderly and a doctor came into the room then. It was the same asari doctor that had directed Tavis earlier. "We have done all that we can in regard to your injuries." She began, while looking over Anaya's chart on a datapad before placing it on a table. "Seeing as your activities have made the news, I'll say that it isn't all that safe for you here. We have Eclipse mercenaries coming in with injuries from the explosion."

"You're going to request a protective detail, aren't you?" Anaya asked while leaning back in her chair again.

"Actually, no." The doctor shook her head and looked to her orderly, who handed Anaya another datapad. "I'm going to release you tonight. All that is left for that wound to do is heal, and it will do so in its own time." She crossed her arms and continued. "Note that I don't want you back at work for the remainder of the week."

"Six days?" Tavis questioned. "Are you sure that's enough time?" Anaya had to actually smile at her partner's concern.

"If you are climbing the walls after the remainder of this week has passed, then I will clear you to return to work next week, but you'll be on restricted duty for the next two to make sure that injury heals correctly."

"Desk duty." Anaya sighed heavily. "I suppose I can deal with that."

"Good." The doctor nodded and prepared to leave. "You are clear to leave the clinic, but I want you to take these twice a day for the next week and a half to ensre no pain and no sepsis." She passed n two bottles of capsules and used her omni tool to transfer something. "Also, if there is still pain after that time has passed, I've sent a prescription to your extranet address."

"Thank you." Anaya nodded her appreciation as the doctor left the room. The orderly left the datapad that required Anaya's electronic signature on the same table as the copy of her chart. This left the two detectives alone for the moment.

"Need a lift home?" Tavis asked as he slowly rose from his chair.

"I think I can manage." Anaya said somewhat absently.

"Well, you're getting one anyway." Tavis' mandibles twitched with amusement at Anaya's feigned exasperated sigh.

"Don't you have paperwork to file?" She joked; in an attempt to lighten the mood for both of them. "You know, actual police work?"

"I think I might save all that paperwork for you do do when you get back." Tavis carried on with the humor as Anaya took the hand he offered. "I mean, it's all you'll be able to do for the next two weeks."

"You're getting pleasure out of reminding me of that." Anaya observed.

"Me?" Tavis pointed a talon toward himself innocently. "Never."

"We taking your car?"

"Yeah, it's on the roof." Tavis said while Anaya waved her omni tool over the datapad and transferred her signature to it. "And no, you're not driving."

"Oh fine." Anaya rolled her eyes. "I suppose I should enjoy being treated like an invalid… Or at least get used to it." She paused after a moment, though. "Hold on, how do you know where I live?"

"I'm your partner." Tavis offered. "I'm supposed to know where you live, where you eat after shift, and how you take your coffee in the morning."

"Normally, I'd say that waa a stalker's job… or a bondmate's."

"What can I say, I'm thorough." Tavis shrugged. "And about that invalid thing, yeah, you should."

When they left the clinic, Tavis took the skycar and entered the traffic stream. The journey was a relatively quiet one. They didn't talk about what had happened at the supply depot anymore, and Anaya was thankful for it. There would be plenty of time to think about that and deal with it during her time off and on restricted duty. When they finally broke off from the traffic stream, the car was descending toward the building that Anaya lived in. It wasn't far from where Lorin would be headed after ensuring that she got in alright. Finally putting the car down onto the Launchpad, he stepped out of the car and offered his hand.

"And they say chivalry is dead." Anaya commented.

"Not dead, just outdated." Tavis shot back. "Today's culture teaches people to be full of themselves and self-absorbed."

"That's true to a point." Anaya agreed. "Still, there are some that break the mold." She accepted his offered hand again, and they walked down the stairwell to the sixth floor and to her apartment's door. "Thanks for this, by the way. You didn't have to do it."

"I know." He nodded. "I could have just headed back to work, let you take a cab, and you know…" He waited while she opened the door. "Then you would have something to rag me about."

"I still do." She smiled again, a weak one, but it was progress. "I can say you're going soft on me."

"Good night, Anaya." Tavis' mandibles flared again as he came as close to a grin as turians could.

"Good night, softie."

Anaya watched him leave and walked into her apartment. When the door closed behind her, she looked toward her sofa and the book she had abandoned that morning before going to work for the afternoon and evening shift. It was tempting to just sit down and pick up where she left off; it would be a welcome distraction, but it was also a stalling tactic. She knew that it would temporarily take her mind off of the events of this evening, but it wouldn't last forever. Heading back toward the bedroom, she decided on a shower. The ash and dust from the explosion felt lke a second skin as it clung to her skin and tattered uniform. Locking her apartment door remotely with her terminal, she removed what was left of her tattered clothing and boots; preparing for said shower. She did have the presence of mind to place her badge and physical ID on the bedside table wher it usually stayed, but she didn't pay half as much attention while doing it.

Finally rid of her clothing, she stepped into the shower; careful to make sure the wrappings around her injury were secure. Satisfied that they were secure enough to withstand water, she touched the control and activated the shower. Warm water increased to a comfortable temperature and streamed over her skin as she took a cloth and went over her body with a gentle foaming soap. It was enough to rid her of the dusty glaze and it also didn't irritate anything. Wringing out the cloth after that was completed, she pitched it into a bin that stood open. It was stained with the grime from earlier and would need to be laundered. Pulling another from a shelf, she went over her face and crest a third time to make sure her head was physically clear. Once satisfied, she hung it on a rack for drying and turned off the shower. Though brief, it did help with the tension in her muscles and made her feel a little better.

Wrapping herself in a towel, she headed back toward the nightstand to check her messages. The chime was going off, and she wanted to silence it before doing anything else. The first was from someone at the station saying that she would need a psych eval befor returning to her normal duties. The other was from a reporter who wanted to talk about the events of the night for a special report. Anaya frowned at the former and ignored the latter; she didn't much care for a psych evaluation and didn't want to talk to a reporter at all. Looking down again, she noticed something and it got her thinking.

"My service weapon… I always place it here." She knelt and pulled the uniform belt toward her to inspect it from where it had been on the floor with the rest of the useless uniform. The holster was empty. "Where the hell did I put it?" Then it hit her. She hadn't had her service weapon. She used another pistol when they had gone for the supply depot. It would have been foolish to walk in there with a cop's weapon in plain sight. "Where did I leave it…" It hit her then. "I must have left it at her loft…"

With an energy she knew she previously didn't have, Anaya stood and headed for her closet nearby. Looking past her casual and formal wear, she pulled a spare police uniform from the shelf and went to donning it. It took some work to maneuver her shoulderwith the wound being a hinderance, but she managed it. Once done, all that was left to do was to clear the filth from her boots. She retrieved the cloth she normally used and the cleaner that was nearby and went to work. Rubbing them with her good arm, she found it awkward; that wasn't her dominant arm, and she wasn't ambidextrous. Still, it got done, and she pulled them on. The last thing that was left was to retrieve her badge and head out to the skycar Launchpad where her car was still parked. Getting to it, she unlocked it, programmed the autopilot through the VI, and sat back; keeping her hand on the console just in case there was a need for manual steering when she entered traffic.

While in transit, there were a few things on her mind: one, she probably shouldn't be doing this. Two, she was going there without a gun. Three, she didn't really know how to feel about going back into that apartment right now. Still, she was already half way there. Ther was no point in turning back now. Traffic wasn't as heavy, but it was still more than she expected at 01:68 in the morning. People were headed away from the crime scene she had left earlier, or more emergency responders were heading toward it. Taking a detour between a few skyscrapers, Anaya avoided most of the oncoming traffic and saw the building she was aiming for in the distance. There weren't as many skycars on the Launchpad as there had been earlier in the evening when she and Wasea had left for the depot. Guiding the skycar down, Anaya frowned slightly. There were a couple reasons she was retrieving her service weapon so soon: one, she didn't much like being wihout it. Two, she knew tht her superiors would want her badge and gun while she was out of work or on restricted duty. When the car had touched down and she had stepped out of it, Anaya headed into the building and down to the main lobby. It would be a fool's errand to try and get into that loft without security clearance. If everything Wasea had said was true, she wouldn't leave her makeshift safehouse and crash pad open to anyone. Thankfully, a watchman was just coming back from a break when she exited the lift. He spotted her and approached.

"Something I can assist with?" It was a salarian. He looked to be mid-aged and wide awake. Anaya wished she could say the same about the latter. She had begun to feel the strain on her body on the ride over here.

"I was here earlier with one of your tenants." She began. "I had some business with her, and I left my service weapon." She pulled up an image of Wasea from the files stored locally on her omni tool as a means of identifying the targeted loft.

"Identification?" The salarian didn't look skeptical. He was simply doing his job.

"Of course." Retrieving her badge, Anaya received a nod and the salarian headed toward a desk and retrieved a datapad. After looking up something, he passed it on.

"This code should get you through the door." He motioned toward the datapad as he continued. "I will of course need that back when you're leaving."

"Not a problem." Anaya nodded her thanks. "I was a fool t leave it unattended."

"Happens to the best of us, Detective." The salarian grinned. "Model tenant, that one. We've never had issue with her. I can't say the same for others here."

"What was she like?" Anaya caught herself asking. This wasn't quite the time for small talk, but she was curious. The mercenary she had been after for the last few years off and on seemed to be strictly business.

"Very pleasant when I met her during the night shift." The watchman said cheerfully. She usually comes in near shift change.

"Thanks." Anaya said quietly. "My recent encounter with her was… illuminating."

"Of course." The salarian checked the time and retrieved a jacket. "Pardon me, but I've got to make rounds outside."

"Of course." Anaya nodded. "Thanks again." When the watchman vanished behind the door, Anaya shook her head a bit as she headed back toward the lift. "She won't be back tonight, though."


	20. Alpha And Omega

**Eclipsed  
** _Chapter Twenty: Alpha And Omega_

 **A/N:** Sorry for the long pause between chapters. I've been working for a while on where to go with this one again. Oddly, this was a hard chapter to finish. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Arriving on the right floor again, Anaya stopped outside the door and looked over the datapad that she had gotten from the night watchman. Using her omni tool to input the code that would unlock the door, she saw the loft as they had left it before. Crossing the threshold, that familiar feeling quickly disappeared. The air grew cold, and the reality set in. It wasn't like it had been before; she was gone. Anaya steeled herself and walked the path she had earlier. They had been sitting there discussing the corruption in the local department, and the names on the datapad she had read flashed back through her mind. What effect would this all have on them? Would they panic and do something rash, or would they try to run? Corrupt as they were, they couldn't just assume roles they hated in law enforcement. She made a mental note to check with Lorin about it later in the day.

Crossing into the sitting room, Anaya's eyes swept over it. After the others had left, she had discarded her officer's uniform for simple commando underarmor, and the uniform was still lying there folded on the chair where she had left it. Beside it, on the nearby low table, was her sidearm. Picking it up, she instinctively checked the thermal clip and holstered it noce satisfied that it was fine. Hell, she had only fired one shot from it that day, so there was really no need to check the clip, but it was a forced habit. Going to pick up her uniform, she heard something and nearly jumped. On her way here, a gentle rain had started falling, but that had quickly developed into a heated thunderstorm. What made her jump was a thin fork of lightning illuminating the room. Where a chair was near the window, one of its wings made a shaeow that looked like the silhouette of the eclipse captain who had occupied it just a few short hours ago. What she saw was what startled her, but she couldn't figure out what she had heard. It sounded like thunder at first, but it also had another sound to it; like metal scraping against something. Pausing to think on it for a split second longer, she froze when a hand gripped her left shoulder tightly; palm pressing down in a way that suggested its owner was working to keep balance. Before Anaya could even form the question of who was there in her mind, she got a response.

"Turn and face me, coward."

"I don't believe what I'm hearing." Anaya answered without thinking. Her reflexes were instinctive as she found the curved grip of her pistol. In truth, had she actually been consciously thinking, she wouldn't know what to do; the voice that had spoken that command belonged to someone, who up until now, she believed to have died just over an hour ago. Only when she spoke again did Anaya realize just how cold her own tone was. "I suggest you lower that gun and state your reasons for being here."

"If you had been anyone else," Anaya felt the pressure the shotgun was maintaining against her back lessen. "You would already be dead where you stand, Detective."

"An idol threat coming from someone who is supposed to be dead." Anaya responded coolly as she turned slowly. Reluctant to let go of her pistol, she watched as lightning from the recently approaching storm illuminated the face of the loft's owner. Red markings marred with purple blood stood against darker purple skin. "Care to explain how you survived?" There was a harshness to the detective's tone that she didn't bother to hold back.

"The short answer is that there was a basement underpass that was reserved for those who knew it existed." Wasea said this while her grey eyes swept over the detective before her. "I see that my impromptu escape plan worked as it was intended."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Anaya asked' eyes narrowed.

"Everyone assumes, as you did, that I perished." Wasea clarified. "In fact, it seems to have worked out so well that the police have called off the search. They are simply retrieving bodies now."

"And you're alright with putting people through emotional hell like that." Anaya continued. She wasn't even bothering to put any thought behind her words. What she was hearing was what she intended anyway.

"Who would give a damn that I was dead?" Wasea questioned sharply. "I went into this with nothing and no one and that is exactly how I intended to end it."

"Then it was a fool's errand." Anaya turned and looked out the nearby window.

"Don't tell me that in that short a time you actually started to care-"

"And if I did?" Anaya didn't turn back; teeth gritted. "Would that have mattered?" Not getting an answer, she shook her head and turned toward the door. "Nevermind. I've found what I came here for."

"Did you?" The question was in just as equally a sharp tone. "Did you simply come here to retrieve your lost gun, Detective?" The use of her title rather than her name should have fazed her, but Anaya didn't turn back. "Or is there something more on your mind; survivor's guilt, perhaps?" That last was a quick verbal strike, and Wasea got the reaction she expected.

"What would you know about that1" Anaya rounded on the assumed mercenary quickly; murderous eyes glinting in the near darkness. "What would someone who has gone down as low as you have possibly know about that?"

"A hell of a lot more than you think." Wasea snapped back. "You think you have the slightest idea as to what that feels like…" She looked as if she were prepared to do something, but she had to fall back against the nearby wall; hand gripping the corner hard to maintain balance. "You've only just begun to understand guilt; I've had centuries to let it tear at me; even more so over the last few hours." She finally made the move she had planned on and pushed off from the wall; heading for the sofa nearest. Hand clawing at the arm, she managed to grip it and re-stabilize herself. "I hope you never fully understand it." Wasea finally said as she sat down carefully; eyes flitting over her armor, which was badly damaged. "Damnit…" She swore under her breath.

"That's broken." Anaya observed and indicated the other asari's left leg. "When did it happen?"

"While I was getting out of that miserable hole we were trapped in." The edge wasn't completely gone from her tone, but it was more directed toward the armor she was working to remove. Parts of the armor were warped by heat and pressure, and she had finally seemed to find a means of getting it off. She had cracked one side and made it vulnerable to prying with a metal tool she withdrew from her belt. "If he wasn't already dead, I'd kill the salarian bastard for ruining this armor. It has served me well over the years."

"He never saw it coming." Anaya muttered. "He bought my act."

"He did." Wasea nodded slowly. "He was usually more meticulous than that." Finally breaking the rest of the armor off of her leg, she regarded it with narrowed eyes. "Joint is out of place."

"That's easy to fix;" Anaya said dryly. "Painful, but easy."

"Everything is painful…" Wasea muttered. "It just depends on the degree."

"Say when." At Anaya's words, Wasea gritted her teeth and nodded. Within a second, the joint had been poppe back into place, and the commando hissed in pain. For a moment after, she was silent, but she did speak after a long pause that she used to work through the pain.

"I meant what I said, you know?" She said with a more worn tone to her voice.

"I know." The words came out before Anaya really thought about the meaning.

"Grief is a parasitic creature." Wasea finally went on after a moment. "It lives off of another and grows stronger in time. It leaves the host in a state that is worse than broken." Reaching down into a cabinet, she withdrew a bottle of some sort of alcohol. With the lack of light, it was hard to tell what it was. Once that was out, she retrieved a highball glass and filled it at least two thirds full and downed it in one go. "You see what state it left me in."

"You can't shake this, can you?"

"No, especially not after tonight." Taking a second to refill the glass, she took a slower drink from it. "It's high time I explained why." Wasea took a deep breath before explaining what had happened all those years ago in more detail, and she finished with the details from the archives. "I went up there in hopes of finding closure; the name of the one that hired those idiots to gun her down on that bridge in Serrice."

"You didn't find that, did you?"

"No, I didn't. I found something worse." Wasea placed the glass back down and leaned her head back slowly. "I was wrong about that night." She admitted in a would-be-casual voice. "I didn't see it." Her eyss found the ceiling an stayed there. "She wasn't the one."

"What do you mean?"

"They weren't aiming for her that night." Wasea finally said. Her tone was a little more strained. "It turns out that she was just in the way of their real target. The would-be mercenaries that took the shots were hardly proficient in aiming."

"If she wasn't the target, then who was?"

"You're looking at her." Wasea said dryly. "That is what I found in the archives tonight; that she died in my place. Someone had it out for me that night, and they missed their mark." The two sat in silence after that; the words that had just been spoken lingering in the air between them. Eventually, Anaya came to a conclusion that she hated.

"You were prepared to die tonight."

"Perhaps." That was evasive, and they both knew it.

"So you decided to go, find a name, and let yourself get blown up in the fallout?" Anaya's eyes were narrowed when she spoke now. "Did you really have any idea what you were doing tonight?"

"I did, actually." The strain was gone and replaced by a renewed strength. "I had everything drawn out to end as I had hoped. Unfortunately, Korlan got in the way." Finally lowering her head so that it was on level with the detective's sitting nearby, Wasea retained some of the formidable posture that she had before all of this started. "I planned to get in, be sure that the explosives were in place, get to the archives, find what I was after, make sure you got out, and end all of this."

"Korlan got in your way, hmm?' A bitter tone edged its way into Anaya's voice as she gave the other asari a sharp look. Really, she didn't even know why it was happening.

"He did. He sabotaged the explosives after realizing just who I was." Wasea's tone was as sharp as Anaya's glare. "He had too much free time on his hands and looked into things he should have left the hell alone. He realized who I was, that I was Sederis' first contract hit, and made sure I knew it when he followed and stayed up there in the archives."

"So he found out you were alive and well after escaping a hit over three centuries ago." Anaya said.

"Not only that. He realized what I had in store for the Eclipse depot."

"I suppose I expected a little too much of you, then." Anaya's tone turned cold suddenly. "I assumed you might have one last kill in you after getting that information you wanted."

"Don't assume I don't."

"So if you planned to kill yourself tonight, what are you doing here?"

"That…" Wasea pulled her pistol from the shattered remins of her holster and rotated it in her hand. "Is what I have been asking myself. There is something I am very sure of, however; Eclipse began and will now end with me."

"Whatever you do or don't plan to do with that, I don't want any part of it." Anaya made to stand. There was a twisting pain building up in her chest at the moment, and she didn't want to feel it; she didn't want to understand it. "But I'll be damned if I sit here and watch you kill yourself."

"Relax, Detective." Checking the clip, Wasea lowered the pistol. "This bullet is not mine." She said in a steely tone. "Perhaps there is still work to be done here."

"If that's all you've got going for you, then maybe you should have gone down in that explosion." Anaya had made it to the door when she heard the commando's last words.

"Maybe so; it would spare you a murder investigation."

"Go to hell."

"I've been there and back, Detective." Wasea imphasized Anaya's rank. "Keep that in mind."

Anaya left to return to her apartment that night, and when she reached it, she fell against the arm of a chair in her sitting room. The pain from earlier had built up to the point where it felt like pressure that needed to be released. It wasn't something that was associated with her shoulder. Releasing a few breaths, she got a call that was forwarded to her omni tool. When she saw just who it was, she felt the corner of her mouth twitching upward slightly.

"Checking in on me?" She kept her voice calm.

"Checking in on you." It was her partner.

"You know, I never pictured you as one to hover, Lorin."

"What can I say?" Tavis' voice wa clearly amused. "The one I used to hover over is dead."

"I know you miss her." Anaya refered to Lorin's wife, had been together since before he came to Illium from Palaven. Calista had been gunned down in a car-jacking-gone-bad. "That give you license to hover over me?"

"Whether it does or not, I will. Besides," Tavis laughed. "Takes a while to break in a new partner as good as you."

"Oh fine." Anaya managed a laugh. It eased the tension a bit. "So, why you calling?"

"Checking in on you. You alright?"

"I'm fine." She flat out lied, but she kept her voice even and convincing. "About to get some sleep, or try to."

"I'll leave you to it, then."

"Let me know if anything else comes up as far as that depot goes."

"Will do. Good night."

"Good night, yourself." Call ending, Anaya leaned back and took a few more deep breaths before standing and heading off to bed; all she could do was hope that the next case they got didn't involve the asari that she had just stormed out on.


	21. Shattered

**Eclipsed  
** _Chapter Twenty One: Shattered_

 **A/N:** While I said I was going to take a break from this story to work on From Ashes, I suppose I couldn't stop thinking about this chapter and the one that will prolly come after it. With that in mind, enjoy :)

* * *

The next few weeks went by without incident. Anaya took the recovery well enough, and had returned to work within a week and a half of the incident. Restricted to desk duty, she was dealing with paperwork while her partner and half of her other colleagues were out on the streets. They were all being watched by internal affairs after there was a massive arrest of "crooked" cops. It turned out that Wasea's information had been very accurate. It wasn't just their station, either. There was at least one lieutenant that was arrested. That was what Anaya was looking over at the moment; the list of Eclipse mercenaries that had been placed within the department was lying there, and she was cross-referencing it with the recent arrests to pass the time.

"Be advised: Shots fired, west district, south of commercial spaceport."

"Copy that. West district responding." Anaya had received the quick radio call and responded to it by looking up sharply from her paperwork. It appeared that two other detectives heard. They were looking her way. "You two, go." At Anaya's words, they nodded and walked out; they didn't need telling twice. Once they were gone, she dropped the datapad she had been looking over for the last half hour and leaned back in her chair; raising her hands to run them through her crest ridges. "I hate this…"

"Hate what?" Her partner had come back from his run out. "Sitting at a desk all day and telling the grunts what to do?"

"Grunts nothing." Anaya waved Tavis off. "They're the same rank as I am, and they hate when I tell them where to go. I'm not a dispatch officer presiding over beat cops."

"They're considering you for a sergeant's post." Lorin said as he sat down across from her. "How'd that suit you?"

"It wouldn't." Anaya said bluntly. "I don't want a promotion."

"You deserve it, according to the brass, for your work on that Eclipse job."

"It wasn't me." Anaya countered. "I didn't do anything."

"You believed her."

"And that justifies a promotion?" Anaya dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "She did all of the leg work."

"You know what this is really about." The turian gave his partner a hard look for a moment. "This isn't about personal merit. They want strong cops to make the department look good after this scandal."

"I don't want any part of it." Anaya said, and for a split second, she was back in that apartment after the explosion; hearing herself speak those exact words in a different situation before she brought herself out of it. "I just want to do my job without people looking at me like I'm going to pull a gun on them for no reason."

"It would help if you weren't on edge all the time." Tavis began typing up a report while still regarding his partner. "Something's been going on with you now for the past few weeks. You're not yourself."

"There's nothing going on." She said before going back to her own paperwork.

"There is." Lorin persisted. "Every time a call comes in, you look like you're ready to bolt. You expecting something to happen?"

"It's not that." Anaya muttered. She finished looking over the lists again and nodded. They had cleaned house as far as she had seen. Everyone on the list had either been caught in office or they had been forced into a confrontation. Either way, they were all in lockup. "I'm not on edge; I'm just tired of nearly going stir crazy. I come here and do paperwork, I go home and I sleep, but it's just the same day repeating over and over."

"Next call, you're going out with me." Tavis finished up with his report. It was a simple drunk and disorderly. "No arguments; you're going out with me."

"Cute, Lorin. You'd go against orders to keep me from snapping someone's head off."

"Worth the risk." His mandibles twitched as Tavis stood and went to refill his coffee cup. "I'd rather have a snap dragon as a partner as to breaking in a new one."

"Yeah, I think I remember you mentioning that before, but I think snap dragon is going a little too far." Anaya actually laughed. "I think I'm all bark as far as that goes."

"Depends on who pisses you off." It was the first time that a smile or a laugh had reached her eyes in a few weeks. Lorin leaned back in his chair. "So, who do you think would look better with the sergeant's badge? You or me?"

"I think you'd do better with it." Anaya continued to laugh as she did the same. "You're the responsible and more sound one for the job."

"This is about what makes the department look good, and you're more concerned with the literal factors in it?"

"You bet. This job is all I've got, so when they offer the position, you're going to modestly accept it and then you'll come back here and never gloat about it."

"Oh, and you'll actually call me Sergeant, huh?"

"Nope."

As luck had it, there was another call that evening before the end of shift. An assault in progress came over the wire, and the two detectives were the ones that were available to take it. Getting out of the car, the two met a pair of patrol officers who had also just arrived on the scene. Three people were shouting and throwing punches outside a trading firm. At least one looked as if he was intoxicated.

"Ready?" Tavis asked as they were joined by the two patrolmen.

"Divide and conquer?" Anaya asked under her breath.

"Sounds good."

"Let's do it." The two stepped forward, Lorin fired off a concussive shot, and the three stumbled backward from the impact. Anaya took one and cuffed him while Lorin did the same. The third was gotten by one of the patrolmen, but there was a hitch.

"Gun!" The second patrolmen called. Anaya turned on her heel and saw the third man reaching for his hip. Both she and Tavis booted their charges in the shin and caused their knees to buckle. Before Before any of the cops' guns could be drawn however, Anaya had spun on her heel and hit the human drawing his gun with a biotic field that flattened him against the closest wall.

"Real mistake, you pulling a gun on cops." She said coldly. "How did you think this was going to end?" The pinned human was tight-lipped as he narrowed his eyes. "Whatever you've got to say, say it." She said, but he didn't take the bait. Anaya nodded toward Lorin, who stood just to the human's right. When she dropped the field, his gun fell to the ground; the turian picking it up quickly. The other patrolman cuffed the remaining man, and they got him and his fellows off of the ground.

"Get those two back to our station." Lorin motioned to the ones he and Anaya had cuffed. "We'll take this one." From there, they returned to their cars and had their prisoners put in before they went back toward the station. Anaya sat down in the passenger's side and stared out the front glass. Lorin holstered his gun and started the engine before closing the hatch and lifting off of the shuttlepad they had parked on. Only when they were in the air and headed back, did he speak. "I've hardly seen you use your biotics on the job." He kept looking ahead at the traffic while speaking. "I saw that look." His eyes glinted as another car passed them.

"What look?" She asked without looking at him.

"Like you wanted to strangle the guy. I get that you're tired of sitting around and doing paperwork, but this…"

"I didn't do it." Anaya finally said. "I had half a mind to toss him across the alleyway." She admitted; eyes flitting toward the back, where their prisoner was still restrained.

"Why?"

"I don't know." This was the truth. She didn't know why she had felt a second's urge to flatten the man.

"I'll give you some advice whether you want it or not." Lorin said simply as he started his descent out of the stream of traffic. "Whatever this is, deal with it fast. You don't want it to escalate."

"There's nothing to deal with."

"Yeah there is."

That was all that was said between them. When the car was settled on the shuttlepad, the two got out and escorted their prisoner into the station. The other two patrolmen had arrived with theirs as well. All three were put in separate cells and made to cool off before they were led away and spoken to by other officers. The one with the gun was brought up on charges and booked. After, the paperwork was filed, and the shift ended. This left Anaya and Lorin to go their separate ways; he went home while she left for a bar that tended to cater toward cops for a nightcap. It was mostly empty aside from a few beat cops.

"What'll it be, Ma'am?" The asari bartender asked as she came back from serving the others their drinks. "What district you from?"

"West." Anaya answered. "Nothing too strong. I've got to work tomorrow."

"Heard that." The bartender passed on a light blue drink, and Anaya took a slow sip from it. "Heard there was some serious house-cleaning in the department. Serious fallout from the Eclipse bust."

"That's an understatement." Anaya said dryly. "At least twenty arrests."

"Damn, and they say we need to keep faith in the police."

"Yeah." Another drink started easing the tension that had built up after the conversation with Lorin. "The fallout is a mess, but it's worth it, I guess; keeps us busy."

"What happened out there?"

"Enough to make your head spin." That was all that was said about it, but it kept going in Anaya's head. Cigar smoke hung lazily in the air, but it took on the aroma of burning chemicals and crumbling stone. Only her eyes being open kept her where she was. Turning away from the two that were smoking, she downed the remainder of her drink and had one more before finally leaving at around midnight.

Anaya was never much of a drinker; she had always stayed away from alcohol for the most part due to the memories she had as a kid. Her mother's sister had been a falling-down drunk. Every now and again, she would drink something very light on alcohol, but she'd never gone down that one-way pipe and hit anything heavy. Now, she could see why some did. That little amount had made her calm down more than anything else had over the last weeks. She had tried many things: taking a sleeping pill, working out in the gym in her building, working over her punching bag, or even going for a two kilometer run before attempting to sleep. None of it had worked. She returned to her apartment ad dressed down into comfortable clothing before leaning back against the pillows of her bed. Only now did the reality of what happened earlier kick in; she had been prepared to toss someone across the alleyway with whatever force she could find. Aside from the excessive force complaint that could have come from that, Anaya didn't like the thought of the internal consequences. She would hav been one of those cops who lost control; one of the ones that tarnished the reputation she herself worked to maintain.

"What the hell was I thinking?" She muttered as she looked up at the ceiling through half-opened eyes. "Could have jeopardized my career, gotten sentured, hell…" Finally turning her head so that she saw the glittering Nos Astra skyline, Anaya closed her eyes completely and hoped that sleep would come. When it did however, it came with uneasy dreams. There had been nights when she saw twisting and burning aisles between smoldering warehouses. Tonight was different; voices echoed around in the blackness. Questions that had been raised after the incident, remarks other officers had made, and her own words all came at her in sharp detail.

* * *

" _I want an answer, Detective: Why were you even involved in it?_ " That had been a question posed in the inquiry that was still ongoing. " _You took part in something that could easily be seen as vigilante justice. Tell me, whose side are you on?_ "

" _I did what I thought was best._ " That had been her answer to both questions. She hadn't elaborated more than necessary during her day in the dock. IA had taken over the investigation after the ethics committee had their say.

" _I told them what I knew,_ " Her partner's voice filtered in distantly. " _Which still isn't much_." That part she remembered. Lorin had come from the hearing looking a bit ruffled. He hadn't had to defend his actions like that before. This was where the dream parted from reality. His next question was one she hadn't heard. " _What is it about this that has you keeping secrets? Do you not trust me_?"

She was standing out on that same street as they had been earlier in the evening. The trading post was closed, and there were bodies on the ground. Two were still moving and struggling against their bonds. There was a third person that was being held against the wall nearest by Anaya's own biotic field that she had sent crashing into him to stop him from shooting either her, her partner, or the two patrolmen. Lorin was standing not too far away from her with his gun drawn. He was looking at her with a slightly raised brow. Meeting his gaze, Lorin repeated his question, and it took some effort for her to find the words to answer him. " _I'm not keeping anything from you._ "

" _You're keeping something_." The turian said almost immediately. " _Anger like that doesn't just happen overnight_."

" _Who said I was angry_?" She asked this just as quickly; still keeping her prisoner pinned to the wall, but she wasn't looking at him.

" _Oh you're angry, Detective._ " This voice made her turn her head in the other direction too quickly; her neck popped, and a warm sensation shot up the nerve as it did. Where she had been focusing solely on her partner, Anaya hadn't noticed the shadowy crowd that had gathered. None of them had real form or definition; they stood as silent observers to this spectacle. As she scanned the crowd for the one that had spoken, she saw a salarian step out; his eyes cold and narrowed as he regarded her. The Eclipse emblem on his chest stood out sharply in the limited light. "The question is: what pisses you off more?" His voice grew more and more clear as the salarian spoke, and Anaya found herself reaching for her gun, which she did not have on her hip. It was locked away in the station until she was cleared for active duty. The salarian spoke again. " _Was it the fact that you were caught with the wool pulled over your eyes, or could it have been that you killed someone without mercy?"_ This last suggestion left Anaya knowing exactly who this was.

" _Korlan_."

" _Took you long enough_."

" _What are you talking about with the wool over the eyes comment?_ " Anaya asked with a definite frost in her tone. " _What would you know about that?_ "

" _A lot, seeing as she played me too._ " Korlan snapped. " _Thought you were doing the noble thing, didn't you; working wit an Eclipse traitor to bring down the organization? Turns out that she was playing you just as well as she did all of us. She got what she wanted, didn't she?_ "

" _I wouldn't know anything about that._ " Anaya shot back. " _She wasn't pissing around-_ "

" _You wouldn't know if she was or wasn't_."

" _Because you're an honest source of information, aren't you?_ " Anaya backed away from the salarian and narrowed her eyes. " _I'm done with this._ "

" _Are you sure about that?_ " Korlan motioned with a pointed finger back toward the wall where Anaya had pinned the third man to keep him from drawing his gun. In that second, Anaya realized that she had let her concentration lapse and the field had fallen. Before she could turn her head back, a gun was pressed into her chest, and her blood ran cold. The voice that cut through the air wasn't what she expected to hear.

" _A pity, Detective;_ " The subject of her and Korlan's conversation spoke quickly. " _The first thing you ever learn as a biotic is that you never… lose… focus._ " With the last word, a heavy throw field collided with Anaya and she was sent backwards to the ground; the crowd in the shadows disappearing like smoke as she went.

" _What the hell!"_ Anaya managed through gritted teeth, although her words were still without force due to the wind being knocked out of her suddenly. " _Where did you_ -"

" _I told you that this bullet was not meant for me."_ Wasea crossed the distance between them and aimed her heavy pistol at the downed cop's chest again. When the shot was fired, there wasn't any pain. Anaya's body jerked violently as if it were a joint hit dead center by a lunt object. It wasn't the cold upper street that she felt against her back as her eyes shot open.

* * *

Anaya sat bolt upright in bed; the thin blanket tangled around her as she struggled to regaina sense of where she was. Breathing more than a little ragged, she found it a struggle to steady it. Cool air was coming in from somewhere other than the ducts around the apartment, and it was damp; as if a storm had just passed or was on its way in. With the dim light of a nearby lamp, she could just see the weak silhouette that was cast on the wall, and it didn't put her mind anymore at ease. Her posture held no confidence, there was a visible tension in her shoulders and back, and though she hadn't consciously noticed it, she was shaking. Turning away from the wall and the reality of the state she was in, Anaya shifted so that the blanket wasn't a hinderance anymore. When she moved her right armto throw it off however, she was met with a searing pain. It caused her to squint and look down for the source.

"Blood?" She questioned this aloud as if the empty apartment would confirm it. "I don't remember being injured on this arm…" And she hadn't. The only real injury she had was when metal had gone through just below her left shoulder, and that had practically healed over by now. Moving closer to the lamp that hung over her bedside table, she took a closer look at her right arm. There was a streak across it that she didn't remember having, and it was a fresh wound; blood still easing down her skin. With the blanket still a bit in the way, Anaya kicked it off and stood without moving her arm too much. She walked slowly around toward the washroom to at least get it somewhat cleaned and sanitized when the sound of skycars met her. They were much louder than they should have been, but that didn't hold her attention. What did was the glass on the floor that she just barely stepped on. When she felt the jagged piece just brush her bare foot, she pulled it back and looked down. There were several piees, thick and misshapen, scattered across the floor. She followed the path they created and realized just why traffic was so loud and the air felt so damp; two panes were in varying stages of shatter. They were part of the door that led out onto a balcony. Staring from the glass on the floor to the spider-cracked remains of the panes, Anaya voiced her question in a voice that was far more shaky than she realized.

"What happened here…"


	22. A Shot In The Dark

**Eclipsed  
** _Chapter Twenty Two: A Shot In The Dark_

 **A/N:** Definitely not one of my most popular stories, but I keep getting drawn back to it during work on other stories... :) *Sigh* Anyway, a short-ish chapter for those keeping score with this one. Enjoy :)

* * *

Three weeks, that was how long it had been since the incident at the Eclipse's supply depot; more importantly, it had been three weeks to the day since the detective had stormed off afterward. That was a bitter thought, and there was no reason for it being so; or that was what she told herself. The pistol that was secured in the holster on her hp felt like an iron ball and chain that was anchoring her to the spot where she stood. It had felt that way since she had walked out of that apartment after the detective. Still sporting the injuries she had, they were nothing compared to what she was feeling now. Torn muscles healed, bones had set, and those wounds from the explosion had long begun to fade, but the pain hadn't. She cursed inwardly as she felt the sun's warmth fading into the depths of the lower levels of Nos Astra.

"Why am I even here?"

The question drifted on the wind, away from her, the instant it left her lips. Narrowed eyes turned away from the shining skyscrapers and focused on the scene at hand. The apartment she was watching had been empty ince this morning, and its occupant wasn't home yet. The terminal was off, lights were out, and the glass paned door that led onto the balcony was sealed and reinforced. From her vantage point atop the multi-level parking deck nearest, Wasea frowned slightly. Yes, it had been three weeks; three agonizing weeks that she had spent both in pain and on constant watch. Her target had been at home for the first and had returned to work for the last two; her schedule like clockwork until tonight. So, with that on her mind, she used her omni tool to adjust her comm to pick up cattered chatter on coded relays; one of the perks of having insider intel for so long within law enforcement. Within minutes, she had heard the call come in about an assault in progress outside a trading firm. The one responding was the turian cop that Wasea had met briefly before the incident three weeks prior. It seemed like a routine hing. Nos Astra was known for its open market. Anything could be traded, bought, sold, or thrown away here, but it didn't look as rough-neck as Omega. With a cold laugh, Wasea had to admit that was one thing she didn't get into. Some other mercenary bands, like the Blue Suns or Blood Pack, were neck-deep in slave trading. Illium had a nicer name for it, and there were stipulations that had to be upheld, but it was virtually the same thing. Eclipse as a whole would go into slave trades if it suited their purpose, but her branch never took part in it. Hearing her target's voice over the long-ranged comm relay stating that the situation had been resolved, Wasea swore; she had spent this time thinking about other things and not focusing on the one that was bothering her the most.

"One incident where she could have been killed, and suddenly I feel as if I should be here." Speaking again, Wasea felt each word as if it were being forced out of her by means of a chain wrapped around them. Absently reaching down to the right, she absently gripped the holster of her pistol. She had chosen to forego the shotgun for the time being; it wouldn't do for someone to report a heavily armed commando standing on a nearby rooftop. When a call came over her comm, it nearly made her jump. Seeing as everyone in Nos Astra assumed she was dead after the explosion, she had an idea as to who it might be. "Talk."

"Lovely greeting."

"Aethyta."

"Who else were you expecting?" The matriarch that served a a bartender answered sarcastically.

"No one, actually." Her voice was a bit more casual than it had been only a few moments ago. "What is it?"

"Letting you know Lidanya left this morning for the Citadel." Aethyta's voice held no more sarcasm. "Just reminding you to check in off and on."

"Other matriarchs worried about a loose cannon?'

"Yeah right." Aethyta snorted with slight laughter. "As if they'd be worried about that when they keep me around. Point is: just check in every now and again; you know, for sanity reasons and protocol."

"It's handled."

"Good." Aethyta said in more of a business-like tone. "Got to get back, but I thought I'd mention it."

"As I said, it's handled, but I appreciate the concern." Wasea knew a cover conversation when she heard one. Goddess knew that she had had many of them herself. "I'll be in touch soon."

"Good. Keep your eyes open-"

"And my head down." Wasea finished the thought before ending the call and returned her eyes to the apartment she was watching. There was still no movement inside, but she had seen something flash across the glass doors that led inside from the balcony. She could have sworn that it was a laser pointer, like one mounted on a high powered rifle. Only seeing it for a second however, she wasn't certain. Narrowing her eyes again, Wasea searched for the spot of green light she believed she had seen. It was unsettling that this could happen, but it wasn't unexpected. A chill passed through her involuntarily at that thought. "Damn it all." Retrieving her pistol from its holster, she used the scope on it to get a slightly better look inside. There was no sign of the targeting laser. The chill that had passed came back for a second run when she averted her attention down to the parking levels below her. Two people were mobbing around and they had a shifty air about them. Wasea chose to take the pathway that led to the rooftop of her target's building so that she could watch from there instead. She could still see the balcony of the apartment she was watching from there and would see shadows or movement when its occupant returned.

As it turned out, the two new arrivals to the parking deck were leaning on a skycar and having a good chat. They continued talking animatedly for the remainder of the time she observed them. When light came through the glass panes of the apartment below her, Wasea saw that same flash of green. Narrowing her eyes in concentration, she couldn't see where it had come from or where exacly it was aimed. Breath catching slightly as she raised the pistol again for a last look, she saw the lights dim in the apartment and could just make out the spot of that same targeting laser creeping over the balcony's smooth steel surface; its reflection coming up at an angle that could give away its owner's position. Whoever it was, they were just slightly higher up from the level the apartment was on. When she followed her own theory, she spotted the same two people standing by the yellow skycar in the deck above; they weren't talking anymore. One was looking at something on a holo display that they had set up on the hood of the skycar while the other was rummaging in the back seat of the car for something.

"Something is not right here…" Opening a comm channel, Wasea cleared her throat before speaking. "I might be unreachable for a bit."

"What's going on?" The bartender's voice filtered through a wall of sound: low music, people talking, glasses clinking, and the like.

"I'm not sure." Returning her gaze to the balcony for a split second, Wasea spoke again quickly. "Has there been any chatter about a hit out on a cop?"

"Not that I'm aware of." It was a generic answer, but it had to be. "I'll let you know if I hear anything."

"No time." She had just seen the laser again; this time it had traveled further than the balcony and was aimed inside the apartment. "Call in a report of shots fired at my location." Transmitting said nav point, Wasea darted away from the rooftop's edge, dropped down a fire access ladder, and spotted an open window. "I suppose I should be thankful I don'thave my heavy armor…" This was a thought that she didn't have to voice, but it had a way of relieving the tension that was slowly creeping up her neck. Gripping the outer ledge, she easily slid through the opening and dropped to the floor. She had to force herself to recount the slight layout she had gotten of the apartment when looking at it throughout the evening. She knew where she was within a few seconds and darted out of the washroom door to find her target lying in a bed nearby. Stepping lightly, she saw the signs of a not-so-pleasant dream in progress and felt a secondary pang of sympathy. It had been many moons since she had slept decently herself. The sight of the green targeting laser moving down and along the wall nearest tore her away from her brief distraction and she saw it land between the bridge of the sleeping asari's nose and her forehead.

Without hesitation, Wasea darted out and around the bed so that she stood in the dim light of a nearby lamp. The flourish of movement seemed to prove as the distraction she wanted, and the laser darted away from the sleeping asari and landed on her instead. Wasea charged her biotics quickly to lessen the impact of the clumbsy shot that was taken, but her barrier didn't gain enough strength. The bullet penetrated it and tore through her shoulder after shattering one of the three panes of glass. Pistol still drawn, Wasea had to mind her footing with the impact of the shot taken and used her left arm as a means of support while she aimed with her right; shoulder throbbing visciously. The biotic field she worked to maintain serving as extra stability, she took aim and fired one shot at the marksman who was fumbling to reload their rifle. It hit them square in the top of the head from where they were looking down at the rifle, and sent them keeling over. Unlike the shot that hit her, Wasea's pistol was not augmented with a suppressor. The shot went off with a resounding bang, and it shattered the second of three panes of glass. She didn't waste time in reloading there, however; instead, she charged the second one on the parking deck. Whether it was a man or woman, she didn't much care; the second she reached them, she hit them hard with the muzzle of her pistol before reloading it quickly while they were stunned. Wasea then buried the pistol into the other's chest and fired. Their body acted as a jury-rigged suppressor to the pistol, and there was a muffled wet pop that went through the air immediately around them. The result was the second shooter dropping his or her smaller rifle and falling back against the hood of the yellow skycar. Holstering the heavy pistol again, Wasea looked ack down into the apartment she had just charged out of. Its occupant had sat up and was looking around frantically. A voice over her comm nearly made her jump, but she listened regardless.

"Notified the local PD. They're en route now."

"Good." Wasea's breath came in a shorter gasp than she wanted it to as she took in a breath. "If you've got a medical contact, I'll need them."

"What the hell happened?"

"I'll explain later." Wasea nearly snapped in her frustration at her own pain. She quickly applied medi gel in an attempt to ease it. The stuff wouldn't cause the wound to heal, but it wold at least keep it from smarting and keep her from losing her patience. "The hit on a cop I asked about, it just happened."

"And?" Aethyta's tone was sharp.

"I served as a convenient distraction."

"You're assuming it was Eclipse-"

"I know it was Eclipse." Wasea cut her off. "She han't pissed anyone else off to the extent that they would do this."

"You're sure of that."

"As certain as I can be." Wasea had started walking and had reached the top o the parking deck before she decided to cross over to the top of the apartment building again. There was a safer and less noticeable way down to the street from there. "They know who she is and that she was the one in that supply depot. There were Eclipse mercenaries being treated in the nearby clinic from the explosion when she was brought there. With everyone assuming that I was killed-"

"You could have easily revealed yourself tonight." Aethyta cut her off. "You sure all involved are dead?"

"There were only two of them."

"That you know of."

"That I know of, yes." Wasea ground out. "They're both dead."

"Let me ask you something." Aethyta spoke again. This time, the background noise that had been flitting in and out was gone. "Why are you sticking your neck out for this cop?"

"I…" Wasea paused as she heard the sound of skycars landing not far away. Darting behind a low wall, she could see the flashes of police lights in the slightly misty night. The cops had arrived. "I don''t know, alright?" She admitted what she had to herself earlier. "I don't know why I did it, why I'm even here, or why I've been watching her for the last weeks." Scanning the rooftop she was on, Wasea saw the fire access ladder she had used earlier. It would only go so far before she had to find another one or vault off of the rooftop and use her biotics to slow the fall. Really, that would be preferable due to the risk of people seeing her on the ladders as she went down. After a long pause, she finally finished her thought with "It's complicated…"

"I'll bet." Was the only response she got from the bartender on that subject. "Look, I've got a doctor that owes me. I'll send her your way."

"I'll meet her at my loft shortly." Wasea ended the conversation and watched as police searched the parking deck. Seeing a police skycar coming in to land on the rooftop she was occupying, Wasea dropped down the fire ladder and waited by the window she had used as an access point to the apartment just a short time ago. The skycar landed above, police exited, and they used the rooftop stairwell to get into the building. Moments later, though it seemed like hours, Wasea heard voices from inside the apartment.

"Are you alright?" It was the turian who spoke first. Wasea found herself grinding her teeth. _Of course she isn't alright, you fool. She's just woken up to her aparrment having been shot into…_

"How did you get here so fast?" The question was met with silence for only a second before the turian answered.

"They got a call about shots fired about twenty minutes ago. Someone at dispatch recognized your address and called me. Are you alright?"

"Fine, just a scratch."

"You mean the bullet actually hit you?" The turian sounded surprised, and Wasea found herself feeling the same. The bullet in question had gone into her shoulder, unless… Quickly reaching around with her left hand, she felt around where her shoulder felt the hottest. Sure enough, there was an exit wound; the bullet had passed completely through her shoulder.

"Grazed, yeah."

"Need to get that looked at." Tavis, the turian started. "Seriously, Anaya-"

"I'm fine, Lorin." The asari detective cut him off. "I'll get it checked later, alright." The reassurance came across as more of a frustrated statement.. "Just find out what happened here… Who would do something like this?"

"I don't know." Tavis responded with slight recoil. "I was hoping you could tell me."

"How would I know?" Anaya raised this question in tired exasperation. "I woke up to this."

"You didn't hear anything?"

"I heard one shot, that's all."

"One shot, are you sure?" This was a new voice. It wasn't a turian due to lack of subharmonics, but it was female. "Looks like a shot came from within the apartment. One pane is broken in, but the other has glass scattered outside."

"Wait… What?" The edge that had been present I Anaya's tone before was gone. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that someone fired a shot from inside this apartment." That same female voice responded. "Where is your service weapon, detective?"

"My service weapon…" _Shit_. Wasea cursed as the conversation took this turn. She couldn't see any of them from where she stood now, but it was just as well. If she could see them, then they could have easily spotted her. "My service weapon is back at the station." After a moment's pause, Anaya continued. "Lorin, you know that. I haven't been let off of restricted duty yet. It's locked away in the back office."

"You don't have any other firearms, do you?" This time it was her partner asking.

"No, and you know that." Anaya'a answer was quick and cold. "The only firearm I own is my service weapon. I don't make it a habit to carry around a gun."

"Search the place anyway." Tavis' order didn't ease the tension in any way. "Procedure."

"Yeah, procedure." Anaya said flatly.

"Sir, we've got a problem." It was the female from earlier. "We've got two blood types here."

"What?" Tavis' voice lost a bit of its volume; it was assumed that he moved away. "Two blood types?"

"Here and here." The unknown female cop's was equally as quiet; though still audible. "Spatter pattern suggests that this blood didn't come from that wound."

"You seeing anyone?" It was an abrupt question, and it seemed that its target thought so as well.

"Besides it being no business of yours, no. " Anaya responded after a second's pause. "I'm not."

"Someone else was in this apartment." Tavis came across as a bit sharp. "Who else could it have been?"

"I don't know!" Wasea could picture the detective throwing her hands up in frustration, though she couldn't see it actually happening. "If someone was here, they weren't when I went to sleep and they weren't when I woke up."

"Entry points?" The other female asked in a not-as-accusing tone. "Any windows or anything where they could have gotten in?"

"Front door was still locked on arrival." Tavis mentioned. "And it doesn't look like anyone came through there." It was assumed he was talking about the shattered glass panes. "If they broke the glass and entered, they wouldn't have missed."

"There's a window back here, but that's it." Anaya's voice was closer now, and Wasea acted accordingly. Checking the rooftop above, she climbed swiftly back up the ladder and waited nearby; applying more medi gel to the wound in her shoulder to keep the pain down for the time being.

"Leads to the roof, but we already searched there." Tavis muttered, or at least it sounded that way due to the distance. "We'll look along the lower levels to be sure."

"Do what you've got to do," Anaya's voice grew fainter as she moved away from the window. "But I've got to get some air."

Putting two and two together, Wasea paced herself. The detective was leaving the apartment, and there was nowhere else for her to go but up. The balcony was being looked over by beat cops, and it would be foolish for her to head down to the ground floor to get outside when the roof was two floors up. She could hear the turian protest for a few moments, but it was to no avail. Her target was on her way up to this rooftop, and if Wasea didn't act fast, she would be seen. Frowning as she thought about this, Wasea realized it would be all that bad for Anaya to see her, but if anyone followed, there would be questions. Looking from the rooftop's expanse to the edge that would head to a fire ladder or two, Wasea moved to the ladder and gripped its side with her left hand first. She leapt over the edge of the rooftop and slid down the ladder; hand vanishing from sight just as the roof access door to the stairwell opened and Anaya emerged from it.


	23. Identity

**Eclipsed  
** _Chapter Twenty Three: Identity_

 **A/N:** It's interesting how inspiration for a story can come from some of the most random places. I believe I've finally sorted out how this will all end, and am happy to say that it definitely will tie into "From Ashes" (Another story on this site for those who don't know. Check my profile) Anyway, I will continue work on both of these and hopefully catch them both up. Enjoy!

 **Warning:** This chapter switches perspectives a bit; just a heads up.

* * *

It had only been for a fraction of a second and it was the slightest flourish of movement, but she had seen it; a person, a familiar face disappearing over the side of the building. A moment's hesitation was all it took to let the one she both wanted to see and dreaded seeing get away. Anaya moved from her place by the roof access stairs to the edge of the rooftop, but when she looked down into the depths of the glittering city below, she saw no sign of the elusive asari with red facial markings. In truth, she couldn't swear she had seen her. This left the detective with even more questions than she had started off with. Aside from the events that had just transpired nearly half an hour ago, there was a whole different matter to ponder.

"If I really just saw what I think I did, then what in blazes was she doing here?" Casting this question into the slightly stirring breeze, Anaya heard the door she had just come out of open again and footsteps approaching. She didn't turn to face the newcomer, and had no real desire to speak to anyone having to do with the police department at the moment.

"Anaya." Her partner's voice didn't change her opinion in the slightest as it registered. He didn't seem to take notice, or care if he did, as he continued speaking. "I know you're pissed." That was an understatement, and it seemed he knew it when he spoke again. "You know that I did what I did because I had to."

"Well aware of that." Anaya responded in a slightly cold tone. "Before you say any more, I'll just say this: Whatever you do in this investigation, do not treat me like a civilian." She could tell by the look on the turian's face, this was not what he was expecting to hear. Regardless, he recovered quickly enough.

"Alright-"

"You knew that I didn't have another sidearm."

"I did, but I also know that I had to look due to procedure."

"I suppose I should be thankful you said it outright, rather than doing it behind my back."

"I'm sorry." It was something that he probably didn't have to say, but he did it anyway. "I acted a bit too professionally there."

"I'm the one who should be apologizing." Anaya admitted. "I could have reacted better than that."

"Seeing as you were just shot at with a high-powered rifle, I should have figured that you weren't thinking; just reacting."

"Yeah…"

"Hey," Lorin looked back toward the door. "Get out of here for a while."

"What?" This took her by surprise.

"Get out of here for a few days. Crime scene techs will be here for a day or two to finish processing. Department is going to foot the bill; stay somewhere safe and deal with this."

"How do you deal with it when you don't even know why it happened?" The question escaped her without her thinking. "Why did they target me and who were they?"

"Don't know who they were." He answered after a moment. "One had no head when we got here, and the other we're still running for an ID."

"Great…"

"Seriously," Tavis placed a taloned hand on her shoulder. "Get out of dodge for a while and try to deal with this. You know there are resources if you need them."

"Think I will…" Looking back toward where she thought she had seen a fleeting glimpse of someone, Anaya clarified. "I'll take the time and try to clear my head."

"Good. Take time off of work if you need it."

"Feels like I just got back, but yeah." This hadn't been completely unforeseen; it was standard procedure to take time from work after something like this happened. "Let me know when you have any idea on who did this?"

"Officially, I can't, but you know I will."

"Thanks."

"No problem." With his radio beeping and demanding attention, Tavis glanced down at it for a moment before speaking again. "Grab what you need and get out of here, alright?"

"Believe me, I don't want to watch those techs swarming my apartment. From there, sheheaded back down the stairwell and collected any esentials before leaving the techs to their work. Her partner, however, didn't let her leave the building alone. Using his own car, they left the uilding and made for one of the nicer hotels near the station. He made sure that everything was cleared with the department and that his partner eas safe before he returned to his work.

Once alone, or as alone as possible with the police detail nearby, Anaya sat down in a chair that gave her a view of the Nos Astra skyline. With people gone and silence setting in, she grimaced; it was a silence like this that had been what she had fallen asleep to only a short time ago. She could see the give and take of typical traffic, even as early as it was. People in the neary hotels and apartment complexes were sleeping other than the odd window with a dim light on. Anaya breathed a long and frustrated sigh as she continued to look out. It wasn't doing her any good sitting here, but she couldn't really do anything else. Sleep, as luck would have it, was not an option; although she wanted it most. Resigning herself to no rest, she went and started a pot of coffee.

* * *

Not very far away, Wasea cursed as her shoulder throbbed violently. It was bleeding with every move she made, but she still had to keep going. There was a clinic nearby with one of Aethyta's contacts working the night shift. Pressing her left hand to the wound, she bit back a groan of pain. The skin was inflamed. Reaching the clinic's doors they opened without hesitation, and she saw the asari doctor waiting in a nearby doorway with a knowing look on her face. When she motioned for Wasea to ollow, she waited until the door was closed behind the two of them before she spoke.

"Hello, Commander."

"Why do I feel like we have met before?"

"Surprised you remember that we did." The doctor leaned against the desk carefully observing the other asari before her. "You were coming down from a serious kick."

"The medic from the police station."

"That's right." Both women looked at each other for a moment, but they kept their expressions neutral. When the doctor spoke again, she had activated her omni tool with a medical scanning protocol active. "Looks like that hurts."

"You think?" Wasea remarked coldly.

"Could always leave it as it is." The doctor said in an equally frosty tone. "Aethyta described you as noble but hardened. Honestly, when I saw you there in that doorway, I had to suppress a laugh."

"What would you know about it?"

"I saw a merc comng down fom a serious drug trip when I went into that station, heard rumors of you spouting off threats when you were arrested, and saw the hole in your armor where you had to be shot down before you killed a kid-"

"I had no choice." Wasea dismissed the statement with a slight wave of her left hand; blood flecking her face from where it had leaked from the wound in her shoulder.

"Keep telling yourself that." Looking over the scan results carefully, the doctor finally motioned for the other asari to sit down and lean back so that the wound could be treated and properly wrapped. "Not going to lie to you; it's going to hurt."

"Everything does." It wasa stiff reply, but a response nonetheless. Wasea looked up into the ceiling as the fabric was cut away from her shoulder and the wound was exposed. When an antiseptic was applied, she jerked violently.

"That wasn't even the worst part."

The commando gritted her teeth and closed her eyes as the antiseptic was applied, a stimulant was injected to encourage repair of the damaged muscle and tissue, and as the wound was wrapped and was compressed to keep it secure and sterile. When it was done, she realized just how hard she was clenching her jaw; the bone and even her teeth aching from the pressure. Only when she opened slightly watering eyes did she realize the doctor had left the room for the moment. Wasea took the time to look down at the well-covered hole in her shoulder with slight curiosity; not wondering why it was there, because she knew that. No, the question in her mind was why had she done it? Why had she reacted; gone into that apartment, darted in front of the sleeping detective, taken the hit, and then killed the ones responsible? In retrospect, it shouldn't matter; it was over and done with, but the curiosity was there.

 _"_ _If that's all you've got going for you, then maybe you should have gone down in that explosion…"_

Those words, the last ones the detective had said to her, echoed through her mind for a moment. Anaya had been angry, and she had every right to be after all that had happened that night. She had expected a retrieval op, not a near suicide mission. Then again, that didn't seem to be what fueled the proverbial fire. There was something else, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Wasea had to admit that her response hadn't been the greatest either.

 _"_ _Maybe so; it would spare you a murder investigation…"_

"What was I thinking?" She questioned aloud; not really caring if the doctor was within earshot or not. "Why the hell did I respond like that? There was no reason for it…" It seemed however, that the doctor hadn't been in earshot. She re-entered the room a moment later with a small clear case and set it down on the table nearest.

"Apply the antiseptic and stimulant injection every five hours. Keep the wound dry and sanitized. The bleeding should slow down so long as you don't do anything strenuous. Change out the wrappings five times a day as well."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, that's it. There were no traces of the bullet and no signs of poison or other damage. Don't move that arm except when necessary, and wait until it heals.' The doctor looked over her handiwork and then cleared the terminal of the information that had been there in regard to the injury. "This never happened, and you were never here. Seems a waste of time and breath for me to tell you to watch yourself."

"Your concern is overwhelming." Wasea kept a cool tone when speaking to this woman. There was no point in anything less.

"You know, it doesn't take much of a genius to figure out why you're here." The doctor crossed her arms and gave her patient a serious look. "Just got word of the attempted shooting of the cop in that building not too far from here; one of the percs of being affiliated with the local police precinct." Indicating the injury on Wasea's shoulder, she continued. "I know who lives up there, and judging by that injury, you got in the way of that bullet."

"And how in the hell would you know that?"

"Your expression just confirmed it." The doctor turned toward the door and let her arms fall to her sides in a more casual manner. "Whatever's going on in your head, you might want to sort it out." With that, she left the other asari to her thoughts. It was very clear now that she had indeed heard what had been said. How she knew what the reference was to was another mystery, but Wasea had to admit that her assessment was correct; something had to be done about this. When Wasea finally stood again and was leaving the clinic, the asari doctor looked up from a medical journal and bade a final farewell. "Goodbye, Commander. I hope we don't meet again."

"Likewise."

* * *

Seven o'clock rolled around, and Anaya was still sitting in an armchair with her eyes half open. Bleary-eyed and tired, she was watching as the sun crept up ovr the Nos Astra skyline; its rays casting odd and spiky shadows as it rose. The coffee that had been made hours ago was now cold, and she couldn't find the energy or will to get up and rectify that with another pot. Her head was still spinning from what had just happened, and the lack of sleep was starting to get to her. The more she tried to remember the more her head throbbed. So, when a call came in and her omni tool went off, she answered it quickly; raising her hand to her forehead after allowing the call to go through. Prepared to hear her partner's voice, Anaya was a bit more than surprised to hear her boss on the other end.

"Detective."

"Lieutenant." Absently straightening up slightly from her slightly sideways posture, Anaya immediately regretted it. Her body was stiff and protested when she moved; one of the percs of sitting in one position for hours on end. Stifling the groan of pain, she kept her voice even. "Something wrong?"

"Aside from what happened last night?" Her lieutenant's tone suggested slight sarcasm as she went on. "I was calling to check in. You sound like shit."

"I feel like shit." Anaya admitted. She and her new boss weren't exactly on casual terms, but they had to get past the choppy professional acquaintance sooner or later. "Found anything yet?"

"Nice try." At first, it sounded like an absolute cut-off, but the lieutenant continued. "You know I can't discuss it-"

"Look, Lieutenant," Anaya's tone gave away her slight frustration. "I want to know what happened that night just as much as you do."

"What do you remember?"

"Exactly what I told my partner." Anaya answered promptly. "I literally woke up to it; heard a bang and sat up."

The lieutenant resigned herself to divulging what they knew so far. "Three shots were fired: One into your apartment that grazed you, another fired out of your apartment at the first shooter, and then the last fired at point-blank range."

"So you're saying that there were two shooters and that they are both dead…"

"That's correct. Lorin mentioned that you did not have your service weapon with you, so we know that the shot didn't come from you. That leaves one question: Who else was in your apartment and fired that shot in your defense?"

"I don't know…" That had been the part of the techs' report that she didn't understand. "No one was there when I fell asleep. I went around my apartment and shut off the terminal and everything as a habit." Anaya scratched her head subconsciously as she spoke. "I would have known if someone got in beforehand…" Resigning herself to the fact that she didn't know how or when someone got in, she finished with "And I'm not seeing anyone."

"Have you seen anyone in the past that could have access to your aprartment?"

"No." As much as she hated admitting it, Anaya continued. "I haven't ever really been that serious with anyone. The job has always come first."

"Spoken like a true cop." Her direct boss remarked in a teasing tone. "Well, it looks like the point of entry was the side window because of fire escape access. The door leading into the apartment was still locked, and the one leading out onto the balcony was shot in, so that's our only reasonable guess. Did you see anyone in or around the building that shouldn't have been there?"

"No, no one." The secondary glimpse of someone going down that fire access ladder flashed through her mind, but Anaya still didn't change her answer.

"Okay, well, we'll keep looking into this." Her lieutenant said in a more businesslike tone. "For now, take this time to get your head together."

"I don't need it-"

"You were just shot at, Detective." There was the professional tone that Anaya had been expecting. "By your own account, you woke up to a shot in the dark, and that shot may have been the one aimed at you-"

"I'm aware of that, Lieutenant." Anaya was ready with a professional tone of her own. "Very, I might add. My point is that I don't' need to just be sitting around and killing time. I need to work-"

"How much sleep did you get last night?"

"Not much." Anaya admitted this almost grudgingly.

"Take the time, Detective." The sharper edge was gone now from her lieutenant's voice. "The work will be here when you get back."

"Yeah, in a leaning tower of datapads and OSDs." Anaya muttered after the call had ended.

* * *

"What have we got?" The lieutenant stepped out of the department-issued skycar that she had made that last call to Anaya in.

"Not too much to work with, Lieutenant." Anaya's partner responded with a crispness in his tone that suggested he had been working with techs all night and wasn't too happy about it. "Still believe the window is the point of entry, but there isn't much else to go on as of yet."

"Show me." As they went up and into the apartment, the two discussed nothing; they didn't want anyone in the building to hear anything they shouldn't. Once beyond the police barricades and behind closed doors, Tavis spoke.

"Everything happened in here." He motioned to the bedroom, which was not far from where they were standing. "Glass was shattered from the first shot, and there was blood spatter here and here." He marked the arcs on the wall and the dark stains on the bed linens. "Not sure exactly where the inside shooter returned fire, but we know it was in this room; the second pane of glass was shot out from the inside."

"Alright," The lieutenant cast a look around to the others that were around. "What else?"

"Can't find the bullet." The first tech that had spoken early on about checking to see about a secondary sidearm voiced this.

"What?" Both Tavis and his boss looked up.

"We can't find the bullet."

"What do you mean, you can't find the bullet?" Lorin ground out; subharmonics slightly raised. "It didn't just grow legs and walk out of here."

"No." The tech muttered as she thought aloud. "It wasn't in the detective's arm. We checked."

"Something isn't right here, Lieu." Lorin had knelt and searched around the bed and then froze. "I think I found it, but it isn't where it should be."

"Meaning?" The lieutenant stepped toward where the turian was standing, and she frowned. "If that's where she was when she was shot, it would have hit her arm, so it seems to add up."

"No, I mean there's something wrong with the whole scenario." Tavis motioned toward the hole where the bullet seemed to be, and then to the marker where they had assumed Anaya was when the shooting took place. "If I were lying here and someone was targeting me through that window, they would have a clear shot at me; and by clear, I mean right between the eyes."

"Go on."

"So, if I'm the shooter, why would I take a shot that only nicked her in the arm?" Before anyone could answer, Lorin continued. "Also, the spatter patterns don't match." He motioned with a taloned finger toward the wall where there was a dark purple spray that had been analyzed by the techs earlier. He then took a thin tool from the nearest tech's supply and retrieved the bullet carefully before scanning it. "This has traces of muscle tissue…" The results weren't conclusive yet, but they were at least indicative of that "Anaya barely had a scratch on her arm. "That blood and this tissue couldn't have come from that."

"So, what do you think happened here, detective?"

"We know that someone else was here, but I don't think we realized the full extent of it. Someone did stand in her defense, but it wasn't just in firing back at the shooters outside." Tavis passed the bullet on to the tech nearest him, who had a containment unit ready for it to be carted off to a lab with the blood samples. "I think they took the shot and she was left with a scratch. That rifle was modded with drill rounds." He paused to look at his lieutenant before finishing his thought. "Whoever took that shot darted out and distracted the shooter; if they survived, they're walking around with a serious wound right now."

"Get all of that to the lab." The lieutenant said shortly. "I want to know who this alleged savior was, what they were doing here, and why they dove in front of a bullet for a cop."

"You and me both, Lieutenant."


	24. Place and Time

**Eclipsed  
** _Chapter Twenty Four: Place and Time_

 **A/N:** Well, here is another chapter for the side project that still worms its way into my head and distracts me from my other stories. **From Ashes** is still in the works and I hope to have more on that one by end of week, so keep an eye out. This last scene in this chapter was just bothering me and wouldn't leave me alone. (Still not sure if I got it right, really) Anyway, happy reading!

* * *

Three days went by slowly, and Anaya was doing everything she could to pass the time: watching the news feeds, listening to police-band radio chatter, sparring in a gym nearby, and going for a long run in the evenings to wind down and work off nervous energy. The protective detail that consisted of one or two beat cops didn't quite appreciate this because it put them through their paces trying to keep up with her, but she paid their complaints no mind. She had received word from her partner and lieutenant that they had collected what they could from her apartment and the surrounding buildings, and the place had been straightened up with the glass panes repaired that had been shot in. What she was hearing over the radio wasn't all that promising though; they still didn't really know who had taken the shot from inside the apartment. Anaya had spoken with Lorin about it briefly on the evening of the second night.

"Have they found anything conclusive yet?"

"Nothing yet." At first, it seemed like a short answer, but he had elaborated. "The first guy, assumed to be the one aiming for you, got his head shot off. We have identified him as some street bum from Omega. Not sure what he was doing here or why he was targeting you. The other one, shot at point-blank range, was from here; from what I found, she has Eclipse ties."

"Eclipse…" Anaya groaned. "That's how all of this ties in, then." She thought for a moment. "Well, I wouldn't call that nothing. That could be the motive behind it."

"You think?"

"Come on, it's obvious." Anaya said without hesitation. "I'm involved in the destruction of their supply drop on Illium, and then I get shot at by someone with Eclipse ties. Remember me saying I don't believe in coincidences…"

"True, and the lieutenant has thought about that and what you'd make of it."

"How's she working out, by the way?"

"Good, considering she isn't corrupt as hell." Lorin said this in a tone that suggested he had wanted to have this conversation for a while. "Not sure you'd call her a friend yet, but at least she's honest."

"Yeah. I got that from her when we talked the other day." Thinking back on the initial voncersation that felt more like an interrogation, Anaya relented. "She was professional and all when we spoke; I think she wanted to get a sense of where my head's at."

"Well, seeing as you're not on the short list, I'd say you're fine by her then." Tavis joked. "She's looking for someone to take the sergeant's exam and move up."

"Yeah, I remember you mentioning that."Anaya hadn't thought about it since he had, but now that he mentioned it again, an idea came to her. "You should go for it."

"We had this conversation before."

"I know, but you're the responsible one. It only makes sense."

"I'm happy with my job as is, thanks." He was laughing now.

"You know how I mean that; if either of us were asked, you'd be the better candidate." Anaya clarified.

"Oh, I just remembered." Lorin paused for a moment. "There was a second blood type in your apartment."

"What?" From her position in a chair, Anaya sat up a bit straighter even though her partner couldn't tell from the call that was audio only. "Lab have it?"

"Yeah, and the results aren't back yet. From coloration, it confirms it was another asari. Still no ideas, eh?"

"No." She had racked her brain in an attempt to find some reason someone would have been here, but there were none that came to mind. "I can't think of anyone who would have access or would bother-"

"I think I should let you in on something." Her partner sounded much more serious now as he spoke. "They didn't just break in or anything; they had a reason for being there."

"And what reason would that be?"

"They were there to take the shot."

"What?"

"Ballistics just confirmed that much;" Lorin explained. "Whoever was in there was hit directly in the shoulder, if they were of average height. The bullet was a drill round, so it went through the shoulder and grazed your arm."

"You're saying someone was there to take the shot, but…"

"I don't know how it worked out, but that's what ballistics show." Lorin commented. "Know anyone who would take a bullet for you?"

"No… No, I don't." That piece of information was enough to put her in full stop. Anaya couldn't think of anyone who would take a shot for her aside from maybe the turian she was speaking to. "But I'd like to."

"Well, you can head back home today." It was said almost as an afterthought. "Basically the reason they wanted me to check in with you. You alright to go back there?"

"Yeah." She was distracted by their previous topic, and she knew it, but the answer came anyway. "Yeah, I'm good."

"You would say if you weren't, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I've got to get back to it." She could tell he didn't want to end the call, but the job would wait for no one.

"Alright." Standing from the chair she had occupied for a while, Anaya rose to her full height and let her spine pop to relieve the tension there. "Thanks for letting me know what's been going on."

"You got it."

"Any word on when I'll be able to get back to work?"

"Ready to come back, are you?" An earnest laugh.

"I'm climbing the walls, Lorin."

"They say you're good to go when the five day mandatory administrative leave is up. Personally, I would say wait a bit more."

"I can't." She said flatly. "Otherwise I won't be responsible for my actions." This brought out another laugh; this time from both of them, although hers was more or less a reassurance gesture.

"Well then, I'll see you sooner than expected. Have a good night, alright?"

"I'll work on it." Anaya had hoped for this call for the last few hours. Everything she had taken from her apartment was collected and in a travel bag nearby. "You too. Try not to work too hard."

"Don't worry, I'm saving a mountain of paperwork for when you get back."

"Gee, thanks."

When the call ended in their shared laughter, Anaya took one last look around the hotel suite she had been living out of for the last few days. It was smaller than her apartment, but it wasn't uncomfortable. This was a part of the city she had considered living in several years ago, but she was thankful that it hadn't happened. There was too much going on; the trading floor was nearby, people were constantly coming and going from this hotel, and there was an air of falsehood with most of them. They seemed elegant or interesting at first look, but she had a nagging suspicion that they would sell off everything she had if they could make a profit. Satisfied that everything was in its proper place, she picked p the travel bag and headed for the door; the sooner she got home the sooner she could get over the uneasy feeling she had about going back.

The checkout process was easy enough; she had already given notice of her vacating the unit and a skycar was waiting to return her to her apartment when she reached the shuttlepad that was located on the center level of the building. The department would take care of the cost, which she almost felt like contesting. She dropped down into the skycar's driver's seat and lifted off from the shuttlepad; it was actually relaxing when the car got up into the stream of traffic and she just heard the hum of its engine. She was aloneand in transit; two things that felt normal compared to the events of the last few weeks. It was still early evening, and the full volume of rush hour traffic was just kicking in; the stream of cars in the queues getting thicker and intersections getting more congested. Still, it was something normal. Anaya took a moment to consider how many people could have been written up for traffic violations as a means of lightening her own mood, but the conversation she had with her partner came back when she landed the skycar about twenty minutes later when she brought the car down onto a vacant spot on the shuttlepad that was meant for her building. The area was quiet and relatively empty. This was not abnormal for the time of day. Anaya collected the travel bag from the passenger's seat and hit the release switch for the skycar's door and top so that she could exit. When she did, it sealed again and she was left to walk the distance from the shuttlepad to the nearest entrance and up a few flights of stairs.

Upon entering her own apartment, Anaya couldn't help but almost feel a hot tension creeping up her spine. The last time she had been here, there had been crime scene techs and uniformed officers walking around and making notes of everything that was or wasn't there. The furniture was still as it had been; or it had at least been put back if moved. When she rounded the corner to enter the bedroom, she had to blink. For a split second, she saw the arc of fine purple mist that had been the bloodstain on her wall; she realized it was only a shadow when she opened her eyes again, but the thought that her mind interpreted it that way bothered her. The one thing that really stood out about this room, aside from the glass being repaired, was the fact that the bed had been stripped. It was assumed that there had been blood there, so it really didn't surprise her that it had happened. Anaya then put the travel bag down and went to rectifying that. She had spare sets of bed linens in a nearby cupboard, and had put the bed to rights in no time. Once that was done however, she didn't quite know what else to do. It was too early to turn in for the night. Deciding to go for a final run while the night was still young, she changed into spare training clothing she had kept from the academy and notified the two members of her protective detail that were standing around outside.

"Heading out, detective?" An asari officer asked while her partner shook his head; he had been on one of these runs and knew what they were in for.

"Out for a run." Anaya replied shortly. "Who feels like tailing me?"

"Not me this time." The silent officer volunteered. "I could barely keep up last time."

"I'm on it." The asari officer waved him off. "Let's see what time behind the desk has done for you, Anaya."

"Careful what you wish for." With that, the two left the building; the officer keeping her pistol at her side in the event it was needed. Anaya had a path laid out in her head, and she didn't have the want to try and slip her detail as she had once before. They were annoying at times, but she knew their purpose.

* * *

"She's leaving again…" The words were heard by the wind as it shifted uneasily in the approaching night. The detective was on the street below now, and it looked as if she and someone else were moving at a good pace. At first, it was cause for alarm, but upon closer inspection, she was simply out for a run; again.

 _"_ _You're going to follow her, aren't you?"_

 _"_ _I don't have a choice now."_ The conversation with Aethyta flashed through her mind as Wasea narrowed her eyes to see the detective and officer disappear into the maze of brightly lit buildings.

 _"_ _And when she discovers you?"_ Aethyta had asked as she poured a drink for a half soused turian at the end of the bar who was muttering something about the ceiling moving. _"What then?"_

 _"_ _I'll handle it."_ She had almost snapped in retort. At the time, she had been standing in a corner of the shuttlepad across from the hotel Anaya had left her apartment for the previous night.

 _"_ _Right. How's that going to play out?"_ the bartender shot back. _"Hey Detective, don't mind me; I've just been borderline stalking you for the last weeks now."_

 _"_ _I'm not having this conversation with you."_

 _"_ _That's because you have no clue as to what you're doing."_

 _"_ _Alright, I admit it; I don't know what I'm doing…"_ Wasea threw her hands up in the air although Aethyta couldn't see her do it; for which she was thankful. _"You got what you wanted to hear."_

 _"_ _Hey, you called me, remember?"_

And it had been true; she had reached out to the more or less ignored matriarch tending bar at Eternity. Why she had done so, she hadn't a clue; It had sounded like a good idea at the time. Now, she couldn't help but consider what Aethyta had suggested. It wasn't going to be easy to explain when she was finally found. She had been reckless when actually letting Anaya see her fleeing the roof that night; if she had to admit it however, the expression she caught before escaping to the next building was worth it. It had been a look of desperation, familiarity, and conflict. Maybe it was a good thing, but maybe it wasn't. Either way, she hadn't been found out yet or been sought out. The scenario, although obviously sarcastic, that Aethyta had mentioned would have ended badly and was what she wanted to avoid, but why did she want to avoid contact at this point?

"I've let myself be seen, risked exposure, and Goddess knows what else over the last few days." Wasea muttered to herself as she stood in the very place she had before entering the detective's apartment on the night of the shooting. "It's almost as if I want to be caught."

 _"_ _You alright?"_

 _"_ _The sooner we get away from here, the better I will be… In more than one sense."_

That brief conversation while the cops had been talking and working their way out of the Eclipse supply depot had stayed with her and had resurfaced a few times over the last weeks. At first it had been a simple reminder that the first few days after the explosion had been hell. Pain aside, the full effects of withdrawal were still hitting her hard; being physically ill, spiraling headache, light sensitivity, and night blindness were just a few things that kept her down for several days after the dust had settled. It had amazed her at how she had managed to get up and keep track of this woman during that time. Sleep was uneasy and filled with colors of fire, dust, screeching steel, and the occasional spray of ammunition from a semi-automatic rifle. Now however, the conversation meant something else entirely. It hadn't been an offhanded question that had started that. There had been concern. Unfortunately, her response hadnt' been all that truthful. When they had gotten out, though separately, she wasn't any better than when she had been breathing dust. There was still that bitterness and anger that had built over the years. It seemed that the only real relief she had was when she heard that there were no casualties as far as the police were concerned.

 _"_ _She still there?"_

 _"_ _I cannof afford to look back."_

In truth, the one that had started all of this would always be there; in the background perhaps, but she would regardless. It seemed however, that she was no longer the focus of Wasea's attention, and that didn't necessarily seem a bad thing. Her own response had said it all: she couldn't turn back and fall back into that same pattern of thought. It hadn't changed anything and it had nearly gotten someone killed. Right now, that single fact was what she couldn't' shake; all of this had nearly gotten an innocent cop killed. Twice, in fact; once after the explosion and now a shooting four days ago.

 _"_ _And you're alright with putting people through emotional hell like that?"_

"I suppose we have come full circle, Detective." Wasea muttered. In truth, when she had questioned who would really notice if she were killed, she hadn't expected an answer. What she received had nearly floored her.

 _"_ _What if I did?"_ She had expected a shake of the head, a dismissive wave of the hand, or anything else. _"Would it have mattered?"_

"It matters…"

* * *

"Come on, officer!" Anaya shouted over her shoulder. "What was that about the desk slowing me down earlier?"

"Taking the long way, aren't you?" The officer wasn't completely out of breath, but she was getting there. Still, she laughed in good nature.

"Best way to stay ahead of the officers I babysit." Anaya shot back with an equally genuine laugh

"You are going to pay for that one." The other asari said with mock offense.

"That's if you can catch me." They had gone along a path that Anaya had frequented, and the route was nearly at an end. She could see her building coming up on them as she rounded the final corner. Slowing down, she realized that it wasn't perspiration that had her clothing clinging to her; a fine mist had turned into a light rain in a very short time. Only when she reached the door leading into the building did she stop and take a few deep breaths. The officer caught up with her, and they went for the lift and ascended to her floor. When they reached it, the other officer met them and joked about how long they had been gone. Anaya didn't say much but entered her apartment with an acknowledging nod. The run had been a good distraction and a means of making her a bit more tired, but now that she stood behind that door and within those walls, she let her shoulders drop and the friendly façade crumble. She still had one more full day until she could return to a more meaningful distraction; work.

Clothes clinging to her from the steady mist that had hardened into rain, she decided to warm up with a shower and prepare to turn in for the night. Entering the bedroom, she checked her appearance in the mirror before retrieving something more comfortable to sleep in from a nearby chest of drawers. Moving to the bathroom, she adjusted the shower and then pulled off the running wear that felt more or less confining. When the water hit her skin a few moments later, Anaya couldn't suppress a sigh. The water felt good as it went down and warded off the slight cold that had started to set in. Muscles that were still tight from a run slowly began to ease up. Coating her hands with soap, Anaya started what her neck and shoulders and worked her way down; carefully massaging her muscles as she went. Once that was done and her back was washed off, she pressed it against the wall and just let the water hit her again. Eyes closed, she lifted her face and let the hot water run down her neck and through the ridges in her skin. Her shower was almost over, and she knew it; this meant that sleep had to come soon. Finally cutting off the water, she pulled down the towel that hung somewhat lopsided on the rack and dried off enough to step out and get dressed.

* * *

Movements of the silhouette caught her attention; the outline of a perfect body shifting in the dim light the apartment offered. She was as close to the other woman as she had been when she had been seen on the night of the shooting, but that was the furthest thing from her mind. In fact, Wasea could have mentally slapped herself for the direction in which her thoughts were headed. This was hardly the time or the person to have such thoughts about… Or was it?

 _"_ _You act like this cop is your own personal responsibility."_ Aethyta had interjected during that last conversation. _"She isn't; knew the risks going in-"_

 _"_ _She became my responsibility the second I involved her in all of this."_ But now, as she thought of her own words, she had to admit that it seemed to be much more than that now; especially with the thoughts running through her head in the background. She closed her eyes and turned her head away in a swift jerk but to no avail; the detective's silhouette seemed almost burned on the inside of her eyelids. The fact that she was even thinking of the detective in such a way made her stomach clench. A bitter thought rose as an unwelcomed distraction; according to their last conversation, entertaining these notions would lead to failure.

 _"_ _If that's all you've got going for you, then maybe you should have gone down in that explosion."_

"Perhaps this would all have been less complicated if I had…". She forced her head to turn and walked away from her vantage point. There were no people out and about at the moment due to the weather. She easily got to the walkway between a larger parking deck and the one on top of the detective's building. Thinking on what Aethyta had said, Wasea sighed. "Well, if she is going to find out I am here, it will be on my terms."

* * *

Anaya dressed and looked over her apartment again. There was just something that made her feel as if she were constantly on edge. Thankfully a welcome distraction came when something came through to her extranet address's inbox. Crossing back to her terminal, she checked it; a half smile reaching her lips. Her partner had sent the daily catch. It was a name they had come up with for the bodies or skells they had found that day. If one were to miss work, the other would send a summary of what had happened and who they had caught that day. This was also a way for Anaya to keep up with whether Illium Law Enforcement had found anything to indicate that the elusive Eclipse captain had been found. _Dead or alive…_ That thought shook her slightly, and Anaya transferred the report onto a datapad before walking out onto the balcony for a few minutes. The rain had slowed to a fine mist and was causing the city to have a thin haze distorting its many lit buildings. This evening's list was on the short side: a few disturbances, a dancer wandering the streets in a daze, and a batarian spouting off threats about the Hegemony rising to power again. There was nothing serious going on, and she viewed that as a good thing. Eclipse mercenaries in the area had been noticeably quiet or non-existent. A slight breeze blew, and it pushed dry air around. Blinking, Anaya looked up to see the view ahead clear of the haze that had been there previously. Glancing back to her apartment, she shook her head; she would come back to this later. Re-entering, she locked her terminal and headed for the door. When it opened, she met the two officers standing outside. They looked a bit startled.

"Go home, you two." She dismissed them simply. "I'm turning in for the evening anyway."

"The others won't be here for another two hours." The one that had remained behind when she had gone for a run said; he was stifling a yawn as he did.

"You're practically falling asleep where you stand." Anaya allowed herself a small chuckle at the two. They were beat. "Go home."

"You sure?" The other asari asked. "Not going off anywhere, are you?"

"No. I'm done for the night."

"Alright." She finally lamented. "The others will be here in a while, and they'll check in."

"Get some rest; your shift starts early at the station." Anaya waved them off, and when they had cleared the floor, she took the stairs to the roof. Still carrying the datapad, she pulled up what little they knew about the Eclipse leader on Illium and studied it. Sure, she had seen this pieced together dossier many times, and it had always shown a ruthless and charismatic leader who enjoyed killing. Knowing what this said and what she had heard from the woman personally, Anaya was conflicted in her opinion. She still couldn't quite figure out whether she had seen her on the night of the shooting or not. Crossing to the same side her apartment was on, she leaned against the low wall and looked at the dossier before casting a long look out at the expanse of buildings. "Where are you…"

"Closer than you realize." As soon as the words had left her, she saw Anaya freeze; had it been meant to come out as actual speech, she didn't know, but the words hung in the damp and thick air between them. From her place nearby, Wasea had seen Anaya exiting out onto the rooftop and she had seen what the detective had been looking at. She was now staring into the other woman's back.

"How…" Anaya could barely wrap her head around the fact that the one she had just been thinking about had just spoken. From the sound of it, they were no more than a few meters apart. Her throat was dry and almost prohibiting her from speaking, but she pressed on. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough." It came out without her even thinking. It was an evasive answer; by that term, it was a way to side-step the question.

"No." It was a flat rejection of that answer. Anaya couldn't stop herself from saying it. "How long?"

"I saw you leave and return." Wasea didn't blame her for wanting specifics. Had the situation been reversed, she would demand the same. "A good evening for a run; weather aside."

"How did you know where to find me?"

"Please…" Wasea waved that question off casually. "It wasn't difficult; I followed your partner here one night."

"So you've been following me." It was a hard thing to consider; the asari she had been looking for off and on had actually been close by the entire time.

"That would be the logical conclusion, yes." It was quick wit, and she knew it, but it was the best response Wasea could offer as she watched the detective turn slowly.

"So why are you here?" Questions kept forming in her head as Anaya asked this one. All of them were crowding her thoughts; each becoming louder and louder than the last.

"For the same reason you searched through those reports." Wasea answered promptly. Now, she could see the conflicted expression, the eyes that seemed to be looking right through her, and much more. To say that it was a completely different person than she had been observing would be an understatement.

"I got what I wanted." Anaya's vision focused on the asari before her. She was distinctly different without the armor and the hardened expression, but there was still that familiar air of sarcasm. "Now I know where you've been, so whatever you're here for," She forced herself to turn away, even if it was the last thing she wanted to do. "You won't find it-"

"Maybe you should have gone down in that explosion." The reaction was instant; Wasea watched as her words acted as a dull knife to the ribs. Anaya visibly winced before turning sharply to face the one who wielded them against her. "I thought that might get your attention."

"You came here to use my own words against me…" The conflicted expression quickly changed to cold fury. "I spent my time actually worrying that something might have happened after that conversation, and you hit me with this?"

"Don't tell me that in such a short time, you actually started to care." It hadn't been planned this way, but the words came in an equally cold tone as Wasea spoke them.

"Stop." The whole exchange was both infuriating and needed. That part of the conversation that had taken place the last time they had physically met had bothered her, and if Anaya admitted it, it was part of the reason she had been looking for this woman. The problem was that it seemed Wasea knew it and was weaponizing her words. "Stop this."

"Why, when it's just getting started." Wasea said this with less enthusiasm than even she expected. Crossing her arms, she waited for the inevitable response. She could see fury and confusion battling for control within the detective across from her, but there was something else there as well; regret, perhaps? That one gave her a moment of pause.

"Is this all just a game to you?" Voice trembling slightly with what could have only been anger, Anaya wasn't expecting the answer she got.

"No." All signs of her normally sarcastic nature were gone. Wasea hadn't wanted to say what was on her mind, but that small amount had slipped past her normally air-tight composure. The effect of that single word was instant; the detective across from her looked about ready to do a doubletake. "If it were, I would have to confess that we are both out of moves to make." At first, the latter part of that comment didn't seem to register. Wasea cursed herself for letting it get that far. Still, it felt as if the constant weight she carried had lessened just a bit.

"If you are being literal, this is one hell of an endgame." Anaya admitted; her own posture relaxing just slightly. "I thought I knew exactly who you were before all of this got started; I was the cop and you were the criminal. The lines were clearly drawn on where we both stood."

"And now?"

"And now I don't know anymore."

"Nothing is ever that clearly cut." Wasea said more as a comment than an explanation. "Good and evil don't exist in most cases; everyone has a reason for their actions, and it typically only makes sense to them." Turning away finally, she looked out at the cityscape in an attempt to see something as a distraction, but she may as well have been staring at a solid steel wall. The words on the edge of her tongue were ones she didn't want to say; they would expose everything, and that was something she was nowhere near used to. Unfortunately, she didn't have much control over it anymore. The words came in a voice that matched her inner struggle. "I did the one thing I swore I wouldn't, you know? I let you in…" She didn't turn back; she couldn't. Her mind was racing to attempt to find a way out of what she had just said, and it was failing miserably. "You know more than most when it comes to my reasoning behind all of this."

"I barely know any of it." Anaya said this slowly, and her tone suggested she was proceeding with extreme caution. "What I do know I can baely make sense of. It isn't for revenge or justice, but it has the earmarks of both."

"At first, it was for both." Posture straightening again, Wasea still didn't turn around. "That kid meant everything to me at the time…"

"Clearly, she still does."

"I didn't kill every one I met because I knew it wouldn't bring her back." It was a statement that she had told herself every time she had found an Eclipse mercenary with a particularly sadistic streak. "I swore to bring down the organization that killed an innocent kid whose life had only just begun."

"I get that." Anaya offered.

"That has changed." So had the tone of her voice as Wasea elaborated. "As I mentioned before, I found out that she was not the one meant to die that day."

"You said that you were the target, yeah."

"That changes everything." With that, she finally did turn to face the detective again. "I don't even know why it all happened…"

"But has it really changed anything?" Anaya took a moment to think on the situation before she had asked that. At the slightly confused look she received, she clarified. "Think about it; you didn't know why they would shoot a kid for no reason, and now you don't know why they targeted you. There is still no solid motive behind their actions."

"You're thinking like a cop."

"I am a cop." Anaya shrugged. "How else am I supposed to make sense of this?"

"You shouldn't have to."

"It's all I've been trying to do since day one." Anaya admitted. "Trying to make any sense of everything you're involved in."

"What good would that do?"

"Put my mind at ease. I took a risk when I decided to trust you that day. I don't regret it, but I can't understand the head games you throw up as a road block."

"They are not meant to be a road block."

"Then why do it?" The question was genuine, and both knew an answer was inevitable. Anaya waited whle Wasea considered her options.

"It is a defense mechanism." The other asari offered finally. This left Anaya to blink and then question the response.

"What?"

"A defense mechanism." Wasea repeated again. This time, she said it more pointedly before she turned and walked a slight distance away. When she spoke again, she didn't even look over her shoulder. "Consider: You take an undercover assignment where you must pose as the enemy. You embrace their laws and take up their cause; still keeping your own identity separate. You are forced to lie through your teeth to keep them placated and eventually false truths become real as the lines blur between what is right and what is easy. Soon, you are left with a fractured sense of purpose." When she turned again, she looked as if another century had passed and stood in an almost defeated posture. "That is how I have lived for several decades now. The truth is a commodity that can be bought and sold while deception and deflection are the more natural of reflexes."

"So," It was strange to think that was possible, but Anaya had to admit that it did look as if this asari had aged during that simple conversation. The charismatic, strong, biotically adept would-be mercenary now looked like someone who had engaged in a battle with time and had lost. It was as if that admission had taken a great deal out of her. A question still remained, regardless. "Who were you before all of this?"

"I don't remember."


	25. Bare

**Eclipsed  
** _Chapter Twenty Five: Bare_

 **A/N:** Definitly not one of the easier chapters to write for this story. Unfortunately, it's still working its way around my head. Still, with it at least posted, hopefully more from From Ashes soon. :) Cheers! Thanks again to those keeping up with this one.

* * *

With that comment, a silence fell between them. Both women really didn't know of anything to say to transition from that subject to another. On one hand, Anaya stood there and contemplated exactly what the other asari had said. She had been involved in a few undercover assignments that had left her fairly sure of where she stood; none like the one this commando had immersed herself into. On the other hand, Wasea worked to control her growing frustration. It wasn't directed toward the detective before her; instead, it was more aimed toward herself; everything that she had worked to keep under wraps and in her own head was coming out, and she couldn't really stop herself.

"Why are you really here?" The question was posed after a long pause, and Anaya wasn't sure why she had even asked. The only reason she could think of was that the previous explanation didn't quite feel right. "It can't just be for the sake of curiosity."

"Do you want the truth or what is easiest to hear?" The familiarity of that question lightened the mood slightly, but only just so as Wasea met Anaya's questioning gaze again.

"I think we both know the answer to that."

Wasea sighed; this was what she had been avoiding, if she were honest. The reason she was here was complicated, and there was no simple explanation that would get her through it. It was almost humorous, really; she could stare down an entire building of Eclipse mercenaries and lead them as if they were her own private army, but she couldn't have this simple conversation. The fact that the truth had been an easy thing to trade away before was what she had to get over now. It was the best way out of this. "Partially because I feel responsible for all of this."

Taken slightly aback by that answer, Anaya frowned slightly. "How do you figure?"

"You're living under lock and key because of my actions." Wasea clarified. "You have a protective detail for example. I know it is technically because someone took a shot at you, but ask yourself why that happened."

"I assumed it was because of my involvement in the whole Eclipse supply line explosion."

"That is precisely why, which proves my point; I shouldn't have involved you."

"You didn't." Anaya reminded her of that fact quickly. "I agreed to do it. Hell, I had every opportunity to leave and chose not to; even after becoming aware of the possible risks and fallout."

"Really?" Wasea had to appreciate the familiar sharp tone to her voice. She had missed the slight power spike that came with it. "You were aware that Eclipse snipers would attempt to take you out while you slept?"

"Alright," It was her turn to sigh as Anaya crossed her arms again. "I didn't have that particular scenario in mind, but I'm pretty sure you didn't either at the time." Catching exactly what the other asari had said, Anaya added: "Was it a lucky guess that I was sleeping at the time of the shooting or were you following me then?"

"The point is that you could have been killed." Wasea simply evaded the last question. She wasn't ready for that mine field yet. "That would not have happened if I-"

"Why does that suddenly matter so much to you?"

"I never said it didn't." Tension creeping up again, Wasea could feel it as her neck stiffened and chest tightened. She could also feel the slight slip on her composure, and it infuriated her to no end. How was it that someone she barely knew could get past her defenses as easily as if they didn't even exist? She turned away again biotics flaring as she went. She slammed her fist against the steel barrier that separated her from the streets below; the metal bending and warping with the force she applied. Combined with simple strength, the field that had surrounded her fist as it came in contact with the steel had caused it to bend, but the impact itself had been fast and hard anyway. The split second of silence that had followed was only interrupted by the shifting of the breeze and rustle of fabric. A hand brushed her shoulder, and that sent something akin to a weak energy pulse through her.

Anaya had no idea that a simple touch could lead to what it did. The second her fingertips rested on the other asari's shoulder, the fabric spun with its owner, and she had just enough time to realize what was happening as it did before losing any control of the situation. The flurry of movement caused a rifling noise to interrupt the silence, the commando that had kept herself at a distance was as close as she had ever been, and Anaya could feel her heart hammering against her chest. The lightest of touches, like a feather against bare skin, registered as a hand drawing her closer, and the breath Anaya was about to take was interrupted by a pair of lips brushing against hers. This left her rooted to the spot; neither willing or able to react. Time itself seemed to slow down if only for those few seconds, but as the other asari began to withdraw, something in the detective's brain finally clicked.

The drive behind the action she had just taken all but vanished a few seconds after it had happened. Wasea felt her body moving, drawing the other woman closer, and all the while she could almost her a voice in her head demanding for her to stop. Anaya moved forward with the slightest touch, and did not pull back when their lips met; she didn't react at all. Realization finally dawning and her mind finally regaining control of a body deprived of such closeness, Wasea went to withdraw, but the sudden tightening of the hand resting on her shoulder made her remain where she was. Instead of pulling back sharply, Anaya pressed forward; returning the gesture. The hand whose grip had tightened just now moved from her shoulder to rest against the ridges near the base of her neck; fingertips just brushing the left side of the commando's face. Wasea closed her eyes briefly and simply took in the sensations as they overrode her other senses. The feel of skin on skin, of a body against hers, and the rhythmic push and pull of this brief encounter were all things that she only now realized she missed.

It didn't end as quickly as it began; both were reluctant to relinquish their hold on one another with the increasing demand for oxygen. When it finally happened, neither woman let go; instead, their foreheads rested against one another, and they took the next silent moments that followed to catch their breath. Both were reeling from what had just happened, and it was hard to tell who was more caught off guard. It had been intense, and if she was honest, Wasea's steadying hold was all that was keeping Anaya standing at this point; her bearings returning slowly. The rush she had felt was one that she hadn't experienced before in any encounter; Anaya felt an odd sense of excitement at the mere thought of what had just happened. She had just spontaneously kissed a woman who was not only a "high priority criminal"; she was supposed to be dead, according to reports. Obviously, there was more to what she felt than that, but that stuck out in her mind for a split second and it made her lips upturn slightly. On the opposite side, Wasea could barely keep herself from shaking. Was she still feeling the aftereffects of that encounter, she didn't know. It was still replaying in her head with blazing detail, and echoes of the sensations were cascading through her at varying intensities, but something else was unsettling; she had lost all sense of composure, of control, and had initiated something that could not be undone. Normally this wouldn't bother her if it was combat related, but this was downright reckless. _You're putting her at further risk_ _ **,**_ _you crossed a line_ , and _She's far too young_ were only a few things that ran through her mind. The last would have been humorous had she not had the other facts to deal with. With these thoughts, her grip faltered, and she stepped back slightly.

"Are you alright?" This question was more a shock to the one it was directed toward. While it wasn't at the top of her list of silence breakers, it was what forced its way to the forefront as Anaya watched the other asari tentatively step back.

"That…" Choosing her words carefully, Wasea continued in a voice that had none of the strength she had hoped for. "Should be the least of your concerns after what just happened."

"Why is that?"

"The way I came at you?" The question was almost unbelieving. "I'm surprised I wasn't thrown back against the wall there." Wasea gestured toward the side of the stairwell.

"In case you missed it, I didn't exactly object."

"You froze." It was true. Anaya had stiffened for a second at first, and she couldn't deny it. "I saw it; hell, I felt it-"

"Because I wasn't expecting that." Anaya cut her off. "Not because I was repulsed. Actually, it was more the opposite."

"How can you say that-"

"How could I not?" Anaya cut her off again; this time, she saw an almost knee-jerk response in her companion. It was as if there was something on the edge of her tongue, but she held it back. "Something was there, and I'm not the only one who felt it." At that, she got the response she expected; denial, and she was ready for it.

"No-"

"Don't try to convince yourself of that." Anaya stepped forward but did so without it seeming to be an advance. "Hell, it would be an uphill battle if you did."

"This is…" She had no idea what she wanted to say as her eyes focused on every micro movement that the detective made in stepping forward. The instinct to flee was growing more and more prevelant in her mind, but part of her couldn't justify it; mind, that part was getting smaller and smaller by the second. Wasea managed to start to turn to leave, but even that was almost forced. "I can't-"

"Wait." The word wasn't a command; more a fleeting request, and it was enough to stop the other asari where she stood half prepared to retreat. The words that had been circling Anaya's brain since the initial kiss in search of a way out finally found it as she took Wasea's shoulder again. "Don't leave."

In a slower motion than before, Wasea turned again and was as close as she had been previously; voice reduced to an almost gravelly whisper as she posed a final question: "What is it you want from me?"

"Don't go."

With that, Anaya closed the distance between them without any sort of hesitation. Lips brushing against the other asari's as had been done to her a few short moments ago, she got a reaction that wasn't anticipated but hoped for. Strong arms closed around her waist and drew her as close as possible while steel grey eyes bore into hers. It was really something to experience if she were honest with herself; Anaya had been with a few people in the past off and on in hopes of finding someone that made her feel more than someone just going through the motions. Those eyes held a level of power within them that would make any other person tremble involuntarily, but Anaya felt a strange comfort in seeing that intensity return after the uncertainty she had seen before. That wasn't the only thing that had her pulse quickening, however; what was physically happening aided in the experience. A body that had been honed as a lethal weapon over the years became a source of security. Arms were firmly secure but relaxed as they had circled her waist; forearms and hands gliding up and down her back with an almost practiced ease.

On the other side of things, Wasea's body was acting of its own accord while the smallest sliver of her mind actively protested. The pressure of a body pressed slightly against hers had her heart shooting straight up into her throat for a split second, but she recovered quickly and acted without a hitch. It was strange that a woman so young could, in a sense, reawaken senses and desires that had been silenced or ignored for years in a single night. At first, it had been almost unthinkable, but now that it was actually happening, this was actually happening, Wasea coulldn't find it within herself to resist the opportunity. Each advance by the detective, whether it be a hand shifting slightly or the slight increase in pressure against her body left that protesting voice in the back of her mind diminishing even more quickly. Wasea did notice that they were gradually moving backwards only vaguely as she took a sharp intake of breath in the second that the opportunity presented itself. It was nearly forced back out of her just as quickly as her back hit the wall she had mentioned earlier. As a brief pause passed, she found herself shaking her head slightly in the negative and was called out on it.

"Not backing down now, are you?" It wasn't a challenge nor was it filled with uncertainty; the even though slightly rough tones of Anaya's voice penetrated the fog that had progressively settled in Wasea's mind at that point.

"This will only make things more complicated…" She protested weakly; so much so that she didn't recognize her own voice. Her grey eyes focused on the detective's expression looking for the slightest indication of doubt, but it never faltered.

"It only becomes complicated if you let it." Anaya offered; hand slowly gliding up the other asari's shoulder. "It doesn't have to be that way."

"If you are suggesting that this…" Wasea attempted to find the right words while dealing with her emotions running wild at the same time. It wasn't something she was used to, and it was becoming quite a hinderance. "This is just a… one off…"

"I'm not." IIt was a blunt answer, but it was made less so with the explanation that followed. "That would be a disservice to both of us if it was."

"You actually believe that."

"Give me the option to prove it." In a way it felt like a proposition, even to her, but Anaya also saw it as a challenge; one that would normally have been outside her comfort zone. She wasn't one to actively purue a relationship, especialy with someone she barely knew, but something felt right about this. Both the half smirk and the reaction she got from that were rewarding in themselves. The hold on her tightened and their positions wee reversed in a quick turn. Her back was against the wall, and the commando that held her had started a very slow and almost agonizing descent down her neck with her lips. Anaya looked up into the black belvet of the sky and closed her eyes for a moment. Unfortunately, it was at that point when she heard a skycar pass over. With that, she reluctantly muttered "Not here."

Wordlessly, they left the rooftop and descended back down to the apartment that Anaya had left earlier. It was just as well; the thought that there was only so much that could be done on a rooftop passed briefly through Wasea's mind. She didn't know if it was that or the slight flashback to the night of the shooting that she got upon stepping inside the apartment that made her shiver slightly. She shook it off just as quickly; chalking it up to luck that there had been a cool pulse of air circulating when they had crossed the threshold. When the door closed behind them, Wasea found that she didn't have time to think or even react; Anaya turning on the spot and returning them to a previous position from a few moments ago left her without the ability to speak. Lips meeting in a kiss that was less tentative than those previous, there were still traces of hesitation within both of them, but in a half controlled reaction, Wasea tilted her head to the side just slightly and deepened the kiss with the slightest flick of her tongue against her partner's lips. She had come this far, so why hold back now?

Anaya pulled the commando closer after such a move; their bodies pressing against one another in a way that she hadn't felt in a while. While casually dating, she had gone through the motions with people, held them close, and all of that, but she had never felt… secure? Was that even the right word? A hand slowly glided up from the base of her spine and finally entangled itself in the lowest grooves of her crest, and the thoughts that were racing through her head melted away as Anaya let her body relax in the other woman's grip. Now was not the time to figure all fo this out. In the brief interval during kisses, their positions were reversed; Wasea gently turning on the spot and pressing Anaya's back against the door that had shut and locked behind them. From there, she began a slow and almost agonizing assault with her lips down the ridges of the detective's neckwith the intention of getting to her collarbone and beyond. With each kiss, Anaya's breath hitched; heart feeling as if it were moving further and further up into her throat as the commando neared the base of her neck. Head resting against the door, Anaya felt her stomach clench as the other woman's hands just barely brushed over it as they edged beneath the thin shurt she wore.

"It's becoming a hinderance." These words were spoken in an almost gravely tone, and Anaya knew exactly what "it" was.

"That can change."

"Mmm" It was a hum of ascent, and it didn't take any real convincing to get the pair moving away from the door to the bedroom; both working to eliminate the obstacles that were clothing. As Anaya's shirt fell away from her body, she was slowly brought down to rest on the bed while watching the commando uniform that shielded the woman before her fall awy just as easily. With that, two bodies finally made real contact. Anaya tilted her head upwards; lips just brushing the sensitive skin near Wasea's earand it brought out a visible tremor in the other asari, which the detective used to her advantage and made her way down the shoulderblade. Stopping just short of her partner's chest, Anaya heard an almost frustrated huff and she couldn't help but laugh.

"You know what they say… All good things, right?" Se knew the reaction before it happened, but her comment was still well worth the look she received.

"Not the time for matriarchal wisdom." Wasea muttered; catching the detective's lips with her own in a claiming kiss.

"No," Anaya managed when it broke. "But your expression was priceless."


	26. What You Want Me To Be

**Eclipsed  
** _Chapter Twenty Six: What You Want Me To Be_

* * *

In exploring the other's body, both women found something in themselves. There was not only a spark brought on by frustration and lack of realcontact, but there was a degree of chemistry between the two that neither expected. Give and take, push and pull; a balanced experience that would render the two asari breathless and physically exhausted. Each time their bodies met, their very skin was set ablaze by even the slightest of touches. Neither said much save for the occasional moan or frustrated sigh that happened to break the silence. At this point, the positions were reversed, and Wasea was lookig up into the ceiling but not really seeing it; her mind was wandering and too immersed in the asari that was above her. Bodies as close as they could possibly be, their hips ground against one another while Anaya worked her wa down her body. Sensations from below nand above crashing over the two of them in waves left them just on the edge of a very steep freefall. Wasea's core tightened to the point to where it was pas constricting, and her breath came in shorter gasps as she extended her arms and pulled the detective back uward so that their lips crashed against one another in desperation. She was close and she knew it. Judging by the slight tremble in Anaya's form as their bodies rocked with a newfound friction, they both were. In a last effort, one upward thrust on the commando's part sent them both reeling; orgasm ripping through both and sending resounding shockwaves in its wake. Anaya, who had stiffened during the initial surge, felt her body slacken; managing to shift off to the side of her partner and rest her head just shy of Wasea's shoulder. In one last sideways glance, she saw that the commando's head was still laid back, but her eyes were closed; mouth slightly openand breathing evening out with each passing second. Anaya didn't have much time to appreciate this view, howevr. Her eyelids were protesting their having to stay open, and the rest of her body was sinking further into the comfortable mattress beneath her. She just did have enough energy to pull the blanket up over their prone forms; head resting against Wasea's shoulder as her eyes closed.

The slightest traces of light filtered thrugh the glass panes aead as the sun rose and broke through the clouds over Nos Astra. This was the sight that geeted her as Anaya woke from the best sleep she had in days. The night was filled with blissful blackness and the lack of dreams in general. As she went to turn and look at the display near her bedside that normally displayed the time and the projected forecast, she felt the solid form of a body beside her; one whose arm was just slightly draped over the both of them, and the previous night's events flitted through her mind quickly. The return to her apartment, her run with the officer, the rooftop, and finally what had led her to this position left Anaya looking over her silent and still sleeping partner with curiosity and slight scrutiny. The fassumed Eclipse captain wore a curiously content expression as she slept. Clearly, she had shifted from their last conscious positions. What Anaya could see of her body was as expected; the occasional scar here and there, , but what she didn''t expect was the wound clearly visible on her right shoulder. From the state of it, it appeared to be a bullet wound, but beyond that, she couldn't be sure.

The haptic feedback from her omni tool brought her back to her original purpose, which was to check the time on the nearby display. It was half seven in the morning, and when the time egistered, Anaya nearly jumped. Thankfully, she remembered the sleeping asari next to her and carefully moved out of her grip to get up. The clothing on the floor that had marked a steady path to where they had ended up last night made the corners of her lips upturn with amusement as Anaya dressed silently but quickly. She had just managed to get to the kitchen to start a pot of tea when there was a light tap against her wrist signaling a message had come through on her omni tool. She wasn't a morning person by nature, so keeping the chime off of the tool early kept her from wanting to take it off altogether. Checking her terminal, she noted that the message was from one of the members of her security detail. . They were notifying her that they were there to check in with her. At that, she sighed in exasperation. They were there to do their job, and she understood the circumstances, but it was getting tedious.

"Morning, detective." One of the officers, dressed in street clothes, said as she stepped outside her apartment.

"Morning." Thankfully, she didn't have to stifle a yawn this time like she had yesterday. "You two here all night?"

"We got here a bit lateer than expected." The human officer shrugged sheepishly as he sipped on a mug of coffee. "There was an incident, and the lieutenant called us back to aid in it. You must have turned in by the time we got here last night."

"Probably." Anaya nodded. "It was uneventful." She said it casually, and by the looks of the two standing before her, they bought it.

"Well, looks like you got better sleep than the other night."

"Nothing beats coming back home." That was an all out lie. Anaya didn't know what would happen when she attempted to sleep here last night, but the appearance of a certain sleeping asari had definitely tipped the scale in her favor.

"We'll be downstairs if you need us." The other officer, who had been silent the entire time, offered. At his insistence and Anaya's nod, the two headed back down, and she retreated back into her apartment.

An unfamiliar scene met her eyes as Wasea woke; walls, ceiling, and a different view of the city were only the first things noticed. Her body felt as if she had been around the Milky Way and back In a very shorttime, and this bed felt far too comfortable to be the one she usually crashed on. Then it hit her: She wasn't in her apartment, wasn''t wearing any armor, and she wasn''t alone or hadn't ben last night. Sitting up quickly, she instantly regretted putting pressure so suddenly on her shoulder. The pain that shot through it made her fall back almost as suddenly as she had risen. Suppressing a groan, she searched the immediate area for the uniform that she had discarded last night. Finding it close enough to reach from where she was, she searched one of the few pockets nand found what she was looking for; a medigel dispenser that had been juryrigged to supply a stronger painkiller when needed. It had been one of the few things that the clinic doctor had said to us as needed. Now was one of those times. Applying the painkiller by means of ijection directly into the wound, Wasea gritted her teeth momentarily and fell back again; the numbing effects kicking in almost instantly. She was thankful that it was made to last for anywhere between forty and fifty hours.

"That looked painful." At those words, Wasea turned her head almost too quickly in an attempt to see the one she knew had spoken. Upon confirmation, she let her head fall back again while Anaya rounded the bed and sat down before speaking again. "Morning." Wasea offered nothing as a response. Her shoulder trembled from the tension combined with pain from a direct injection into the bullet wound. She did answer the detective's next question, however. "When did that happen?"

"A few days ago." It was an honest answer without getting into the whole truth.

"Didn't happen to cross paths with Eclipse by chance…"

"You could say that." This conversatin was getting dangerously close to a topic she didn't want to discuss, and Wasea acted quickly to get it changed. "This wasn't the first, and it won't be the last, I'm sure." She sat up slowly and brought her hands up to carefully go over her face; fingertips going through the ridges of her crest.

"That bullet passed through your shoulder." It was the first time Anaya had noticed it; there was a clear exit wound on the back of the commando's shoulder that looked to be in the same stage of healing as the point of entry. "What did they shoot you with, a high-powered rifle?"

"Mmm." Wasea hummed in confirmation. She hadn't even stopped to look at the rifle, but the rounds had been meant to punch a hole. "They're lucky they got the shot off at all." She commented dryly. "Had I heard them sooner, they wouldn't have had the chance."

"You alright?" Anaya leaned forward slightly to get a better look at the other asari. She remained in her previous position; head in hands with an expression of deep thought. "You look terrible."

"Fine." It was a short answer, and it was assumed that the detective wouldn't buy it. "Just sorting out how we got here."

"You're kidding." Anaya didn't take that literally, but the thought hadn't crossed her mind this morning; in fact, she really didn't want to know the possible motives behind last night's events.

"I remember everything." Wasea pointed out as she finally straightened up and met the younger asari's gaze. "If I'm honest, it won't be easy to forget," She said this with a slightly softer tone, but it reverted back to the previous with her next words. "But I can't figure out what was going through my mind last night."

"About that, last night I mean." She hadn't tried to notice it, but there was definitely something different about their interaction. True, they weren't confidantes or anything, but something was just off. "Something's different."

"Different?" Now, Wasea was slightly puzzled; this was a rare occurrence.

"You just seem… distant."

"There is a reason for that." There it was. She knew the detective would pick up on it eventually, but her distant behavior was up there with the history of the bullet wound as far as topics to avoid. Immediately, Wasea shifted and stood; retrieving her commando armor and beginning to pull it back on.

"You know, you don't have to leave." Anaya stood just as quickly; eyes on the other woman. It was abrupt, and the way things were going, this would indeed turn out to be one of those "one and dones" that people at the station joked about all the time.

"I do." Again, a short answer, but it was all she could think of as Waseafinished up with the armor. Once her boots had been laced up orpoerly, she chose her next words more carefully. "It would be a disservice to both of us if I didn't."

"Again, you turn my words against me." Anaya said this as a call came through on her terminal nearby. Seeing that it was audio only, she forwarded it to her omni tool and proceeded to answer it; not before seeing and hearing Wasea's response; a small sigh and shake of the head. Before she answered the call, Anaya muttered: "That becoming a habit?" With no response, she finally let the call come through. "What's up, Lorin?"

"Lieutenant had a proposal for you." Her partner's voice came over the comm channel, and Anaya had to admit that she was curious, but the current situation was weighing more on her mind. "Says she wants to discuss it in person. I'm out on a call and nearby. If you like, I can come by and give you a lift to the station when I'm done here."

"Sounds good." Anaya answered after seeing a definite nod from the asari with her back still turned. "Let me know."

"Will do." With that, the call ended, and the two asari were left with the growing tension between them.

"Look," Attempting to understand the sudden change in demeanor, Anaya spoke her mind. "I know we didn't think last night through or anything, but I can't believe it's just a one off."

"That's all it can be, Detective." The use of the other asari's title rather than her given name might have been a bit cold, but if it helped to get the point across, she'd live with it; or that was what Wasea told herself.

"You didn't seem so certain of that last night." Anaya didn't miss a beat, although the use of her title didn't go unnoticed. "What makes you believe it now?"

"I cannot be what you want me to be."

"Who said I wanted you to be anything?" Anaya took the other woman's shoulder and turned her around so that they were facing one another. Conflict was storming in Wasea's eyes; Anaya saw a woman normally so certain caught on a crumbling ledge as the two cautiously stepped closer.

It wasn't a simple issue of trust anymore. There was something stirring within her that hadn't for years; a want for contact. The truth of the matter was that she hadn't been thinking at all last night when all of this had started; her body had acted on its own accord, and it was only sheer luck that she hadn't been thrown off of that rooftop. Wasea's heart clenched painfully in her chest as she worked through what she wanted to do and what needed to be done. She wanted to stay here, wanted to have not gotten up so quickly, but she couldn't. What needed to happen was her walking away now before it got harder than it already was to leave. Unfortunately, that didn't happen; instead, she pulled the detective close and kissed her soundly before forcing herself to step away again. Her voice was nowhere near as strong as she hoped when she finally spoke. "Know that the only thing I am good for is getting you killed."

"What?" That took Anaya by surprise; so much so that she ignored the call coming in over the comm. "I don't understand…"

"I hope you never do." Wasea pulled away completely and stepped out onto the sunlit balcony that overlooked the high streets below. She could still feel the other woman's closeness, and it ate at her like water to sand; eroding her already weak will to leave. "The moment you realize it, it will be too late, and I cannot handle that… Not again." Without a backward glance, she vaulted over the edge; biotics pulsing and slowing her descent onto one of the walkways to the parking deck below. This left Anaya to rush to the edge and look down; hands gripping the barricade tightly and the words in her head dying before they left her lips.

"Damnit…" Finally standing back in an upright position again, it took a fair amount of will for Anaya not to follow, but the caller she had ignored that was calling again was a good deterrent. "Yeah?"

"Hey," It was her partner calling back. "Cleared up what we were called out for. Turns out, we're getting warrant calls now." He paused for a second before continuing. "You alright? Sounded a bit frustrated."

"On my way now. Wound up being a simple case of misplaced possessions." Her partner responded in a more or less businesslike tone. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah…" It was then that Anaya realized just how her tone might have sounded when she answered that call. "I'm good." It was a downright lie, but she pulled it off. "How close are you?"

"Few minutes out. Traffic's good this late I the morning."

"Early bird." Anaya muttered as she inspected her appearance in a nearby stretch of reflective glass.

"Let me guess," The turian was laughing now. "Haven't had your caffeine yet?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"Be there momentarily."

"See you soon." Anaya ended the call and quickly changed into street attire that was suitable to be worn around the station; even if she wasn't going there to work. Once that was done, she left the building and headed for the parking deck across the way. It wasn't long after when a deep scarlet skycar landed and opened to reveal her partner sitting in the driver's seat. He motioned for her to get in and waited while she did so. When the top and doors were closed and secured, he lifted off from the impromptu parking spot and set the destination for the station.

"Awake yet?"

"Getting there." Anaya played it off as she sipped on the tea she had managed to collect before leaving. "What's this about, anyway?"

"She wouldn't say." He answered while leaning back in the seat; talons grazing the controls in the event manual control was required. Usually, with traffic being steady, there was hardly any need. "Just said she wanted to see you today; before you go back on shift tomorrow, if you decide to come back so soon."

"I can't just sit around and do nothing."

"I know." Tavis stole a sideways look at his partner before returning his eyes to the traffic ahead. "You sure you're alright? Something sounded off earlier. You sleep alright last night?"

"Yeah, sleep wasn't the issue." That was the first ounce of truth she had given him today. "Slept well, actualy. I just had a hard time getting up this morning."

"Fair enough. Nothing beats being back in your own bed, huh?"

"No, I suppose not." Especially when she hadn't been there alone, or at least that was what went through her head as she continued to sip on her tea. That had actually probably been the only reason she hadn't thought of the shooting last night, and for that, she was grateful. Still, the abrupt departure of the commando this morning had been… unsettling. Her words still played like a taunting whisper in the back of Anaya's mind.

 _"_ _Know that the only thing I am good for is getting you killed…."_

What had she meant by that? By all means, it should have been obvious, but there was nothing to support that claim, or so she thought. Anaya pondered it for a bit while Lorin fiddled with the radio. The local news service was going on about real estate being out of sight as far as price ranges, but that was no real surprise. Nos Astra was an interesting and expensive city, but it had its troubles just like any other place. Oddly enough, the more she listened, the more distracted she became. Soon, the morning's events were just a constant thought buzzing in the very back of her mind while the news service took up the rest.

"Heard about the mercenary bands going crazy on Omega." Lorin commented as they broke away from the steady stream of traffic to start a descent toward the station. "That Archangel character that everyone was going on about really did stir something up."

"Yeah." Anaya nodded slightly. "That leaves Eclipse doubly screwed. First their operations on Omega crumble, and now Illium's are brought to a screeching halt."

"I wouldn't want to be the one who has to tell Sederis."

"Can't say I would either."

That was the last thing said while the car flew lower and lower toward the parking area around the station. Anaya really hadn't wanted to discuss Eclipse due to it reminding her of the woman who had brought them down, but she had for the sake of conversation. For the remainder of the descent, she listened to the sports column being read out. Biotiball was taking on new teams as humans became more and more involved. The Seattle Sorcerers, a team from Earth was starting to hold their own in the league, and they would be playing on Illium within the week. Anaya had played the game when she was younger, and she could still hold her own when Illium Law Enforcement took on Illium Fire Service in friendly matches. Really, if she thought about it, they were due for a game. The last time, the fire service beat them, and the cops never really could live that down.

"Taking down the fire service again?" Lorin's question jarred her from her thoughts as Anaya prepared to exit the car when it landed.

"Yeah." She answered absently. "Hopefully."

"Okay," When the skycar landed, Lorin shifted in his seat and didn't raise the top of the car. "Something is seriously distracting you. What's going on?"

"It's nothing." She insisted with a smile that she found hard to fake. Try as she might, she still couldn''t get that thought out of her head. "Seriously, I'm fine. It's just…" She thought hard to find a reason that would explain her mood. "Slow start this morning."

"Hope you shake it off."

They finally exited the car and headed for the station, where a few beat cops were coming in and out. They waved and continued on their way while the two detectives passed. Once inside, Lorin headed for his desk, where there was already a stack of datapads waiting for him. Anaya eyed hers momentarily before moving past it and heading for the lieutenant's office; door standing open with its occupant inside and watching her. The station was relatively quiet, and the lieutenant's eyes were not on her paperwork.

"Detective."

"Lieutenant." Anaya answered curtly as she entered the office. "Lorin said that you wanted to talk."

"I did." The other woman nodded toward tha chair opposite her. When Anaya took it, she continued. "You should know that I am not one to beat around the bush, so long story short: I want you back."

"What?"

"I want you back at work today, Detective."

"I'm due to come back tomorrow." Anaya said blankly. "Yet you want me back a day early."

"I do." Rising from her desk, the lieutenant crossed her arms. "I have had time to form a general opinion of everyone in this station; everyone except you." She gazed out at the slightly empty bullpen and frowned slightly. "I'm sure you have heard the rumor that I'm looking for someone to act as my second."

"I have." Anaya nodded. "Think you've already found him." She tossed her thumb over her shoulder absently toward Lorin, who was lazily shifting datapads on his desk to find one specific group of case notes. "He's good for it."

"You may be right, but I want an idea of who all I've got to work with before I make that kind of decision."

"If this is really happening, I assume I'm on restricted duty." Anaya said in a tone that had the very slightest of sarcastic edges to it.

"No." It was a quick answer, and before anything else could be said, a badge and gun were lying on the top of the desk. "Welcome back, Detective."

"So that's it?" Anaya asked in a bit more of a sharp tone than meant. "After a few days of being restricted to a hotel and my apartment, I'm just back to a normal shift; just like that?"

"Just like that, unless you prefer pushing papers." The lieutenant responded with a clear upturn of her lips. "Before that shooting, I never got to see what all the fuss was about. People speak so highly of you, and all I saw was someone looking like they were an owl on the prowl while dealing with desk duty."

"You're serious about this?"

"Yeah, unless you have an objection."

"No." Anaya shook her head slowly. "None."

"Good." It was a curt response. "Good hunting."

The clear dismissal left Anaya to stand from her place and head for the door. With the lieutenant's return to her paperwork, it was obvious that there was nothing more to be said, so she left the office and moved past her partner's desk en route to the personnel lounge. Her storage compartment stood untouched, and when she unlocked it, she found two spare uniforms and a bottle of meds that easily treated frequent headaches. It had been a joke put there by her partner ages ago, but she had kept it there in the event they were needed. Removing a uniform, she changed and holstered her service weapon while pocketing her badge and stowing civilian clothes back into the compartment. Upon her exit of the room, she found her partner leaning back in his chair with his arms behind his carapace.

"So, she got you back early, did she?"

"Did you know anything about this?"

"Nope." He looked her over with a wary eye. "Looks like you're a little more awake now, anyway. You sure you're ready for this?"

"Yeah, I think so." Anaya crossed to her desk and sat down before activating her terminal and reviewing the PSAs that had been issued along with the daily bulletin. "Let's get to it."


	27. Work And Games

**Eclipsed  
** _Chapter Twenty Seven: Work And Games_

* * *

From her office, Lieutenant Lysandra watched her newly returned detective get back to business as if nothing had happened four days ago. The door was open, and she could hear the casual conversation that always seemed to go on in this station, but there was something that dampened the normal murmur. Lorin Tavis, while looking over a few new notices sent in from officers, was engaging his partner in conversation, but Anaya seemed to only be half listening. No, the true subject of the lieutenant's observation was reading over what looked to be the bulletin that was sent out from central, but her expression was troubled. Having read the bulleti when she first arrived at the station this morning, Lysandra knew there was nothing to really worry over. It was just a list of announcements about possible penalty changes and the like that had finally been sent down from the higher parts of the chain of command; Illium Law Enforcement being slightly slow to change policy due to their need to keep up with the demands of the neighboring terminus systems.

The fact that Anaya was a bit distracted wasn't all that bothered her as the lieutenant continued to watch through the open door and window. It was normal for someone to have a few things on their mind when returning to work after a shooting. What did bother Lysandra was the fact that she had indeed broken procedure and asked Anaya back before the mandatory five days. She had good reason for this, or so she had worked it out in her head, but there was still that hint of doubt playing in the back of her mind that perhaps Anaya wasn't truly ready to return. This had been the reason she hadn't even mentioned it to Lorin this morning when asking him to contact his partner. She knew that he would question why she was wanting Anaya back before she was meant to be. The real reason Lysandra had wanted the other detective back on the job was so that she could get a good feel for the woman's temperament and skill. She hadn't seen much due to the inquiry that had taken place after the Eclipse incident, so all she had to go on were her predecessor's notes on Anaya's performance. That wasn't saying much; they were eyeball-deep in Sederis' pocket when they had been exposed.

That in itself was a strange event; The Eclipse captain that had been arrested had exposed the department's corruption and had gotten herself killed after the explosion. Not much else was said about it, or not much was asked after the inquiry. Even that was kept quiet, or the results of it anyway. Unfortunately, the time to think about that was not now.. A call had come in about a dispute near the spaceport, and some uniformed officers were heading out. This stirred up the mundane morning a bit, but it didn't really seem to change Anaya's mood. She was however, no longer reading over the same lines of text. Instead, she was looking something up on her terminal and was on a call.

" _…_ _No, I'm not looking to connect this case with any of mine, I'm just curious about something that happened roughly two hundred and fifty to three hundred years ago in Serrice._ " That snippet of the conversation got the lieutenant's attention. _"…A shooting on an overpass, yeah. I heard that there was one casualty; an asari maiden._ "

What the detective was doing, looking up cases that hadn't happened on this world, Lysandra didn't know, but the case she was inquiring about was very similar to one she was familiar with. That too was a thought for another day, because a call came in for her, and Lysandra had been expecting it for some time.

"Hey, you up for a few interviews?"

"What?" Anaya looked up sharply from where she had been taking notes on the case she had been inquiring about. "Interviews?"

"Statements. The domestic I caught the other day needed some follow-up." Lorin eyed his partner carefully. "Still distracted?"

"Just looking into an old case that piqued my interest. I'm ready when you are."

From there, they left the station and went about taking statements from those who knew the couple who had gotten into a domestic dispute a few days ago. Two people had been seen arguing rather loudly, and one appeared injured after the fact, but there was no proof either way to say that the injury had come during the argument. Neighbors were saying that this was a normally good-tempered couple and that nothing like this usually happened, but a few friends said otherwise. Each friend was from the other side of the argument, so their opinions differed, but their story was the same: one was fine, but the other was manipulative and prone to petty arguments. In short, nothing was really cemented into place as far as the actual events, who did what to shom and why it started. Both detectives wrote it off until they could hear from the participants of the disturbance in more detail and began to head back to the station, but they were intercepted. A request for backup came in from the spaceport, and Lorin responded automatically.

"What do you think we'll be heading into?" Anaya asked as a report about the consort came over the radio. It appeared that she had left the Citadel for a time, but she was returning.

"Probably another smuggling attempt." Lorin shook his head. "Everyone knows red sand is legal here, but they seem to want to get everything else in as well. You know they're still cleaning up Pitne For's mess."

"Yeah. I heard about that." Anaya remembered the volus well. His "biotic enhancer" was still causing problems. There had been reports of accidental exposures all over the place. Thankfully, they weren't so bad if they were initial exposures, but for people who really didn't know how to properly use their biotics, it could prove catastrophic. "Idiot. I hope they get him for all of that."

"From what I got, they are. At the very least, the trades commission is making him forfeit his licenses. That doesn't even take his jail time into account."

"That stuff can do terrible things to your mind."

"I read the medic's brief. You know she's a pretty well-respected doctor at a clinic not far from here."

"Yeah. One of those tougher types. She deals with the waste cases mostly there. We knew each other growing up. I suggested that she do some side work for the department if she had the time."

"Good call."

As it turned out, Lorin was right; it was another smuggling attempt, but the object was counterfeit ship parts from Omega. It seemed that the scrap business was doing well enough that someone tried to throw off their excess on Illium as a write-off, but if anyone attempted to use those parts on a shuttle, gunship, or even a skycar, it would stall and crash. The ones responsible had been held by transit authority and were brought into custudy. The only reason backup was needed was because a few of them were krogan and the two officers that had been sent couldn't handle everyone at once. When all of those involved were secured and they had returned to the station, it was nearly the end of the day shift. Anaya had checked her terminal for any reply from her request for more information earlier, but she had received no response as of yet.

"So, how was the first day back?" Her partner sat downat his desk and filed his report on the assist at the spaceport while Anaya finished hers.

"Same drama, just a different day."

"You seem ready to be back."

"You were analyzing me the whole time." Anaya said as she too prepared to file her brief.

"Well… Yeah." The turian said while interlacing his talons and leaning forward. "Didn't do it on orders, though."

"Save it." She said this with a mock offense but her mouth twitched slightly and gave away her amusement. "I assumed you would."

"So," Lorin thought for a second as some of the officers were leaving and coming in due to shift change. "If you knew I was going to do it, did you just perform well and show me what I wanted to see?"

"That," Anaya said as she stood up. "You'll never know." This left her partner to shake his head.

"Detective," The voice of their lieutenant called from her open office door as both prepared to leave. When they looked up, she motioned for Anaya to enter for a word. "Got a minute?"

"Sure, Lieutenant." Keeping a more pleasant expression on her face, Anaya entered the office and waited. The other asari stood up and looked over a datapad before speaking.

"So eager to get back to it that you're looking into a cold case?"

"I heard about the case and decided to look into it." Anaya nodded, but she didn't show her hand just yet. "How'd you know the one I'm looking into was a box job?"

"I heard it happened somewhere around three centuries ago while you were inquiring and just assumed. Any insight?"

"Just requested the brief. Don't know anything major about the situation just yet." Anaya saw the earmarks of what she was doing in her lieutenant's probing questions.

"Just remember that some questions have no answers."

"It may seem that way. They're just the ones you have to work harder to find."

"Seemed to do well your first day back." Lysandra looked over a brief from one of her officers while saying this and didn't meet Anaya's eye.

"I was ready to return to work, Lieutenant. Did you expect issues?"

"Didn't know what to expect, honestly. You're still an unknown. Everything seems to be going well though, so I'll see you tomorrow. Just figured I'd check in."

"Night, Lieutenant."

"Goodnight, Detective."

With a curt nod, Anaya left the station and headed home for the evening. There were still questions that needed answering on a few active cases, and she had paperwork from others she hadn't been involved in to sort through. All of it could wait, though. She still had the information she had requested to think about as well, but that wold take some time to reach her from Thessia. True, the transfer rate was fast, but it would have to go through the appropriate channels. What did puzzle her was the fact that her lieutenant was questioning her on it now. The woman clearly knew something from the way she said that some questions had no answers, but was that a challenge or a subtle way of saying to back off? Either way, time would tell. Hailing a cab, Anaya went back to her apartment and decided to turn in early; there was nothing to really keep her awake. Once she had a shower and had dropped back into bed, she couldn't help but stop and take in the remaining traces of another's scent that lingered there. She hadn't expected it, but when she leaned into the pillows, it was there. Breathing it in, they wound a path through her and formed a slightly tight knot somewhere near her chest. It was enough to amuse and bother her at the same time. Whatever last night was, it was complicated to say the least.

* * *

"I am prepared to move now." Wasea stood in her apartment with a terminal active. The call she had made was, at this late hour, one that she didn't really want to make but she'd done so out of formality. "Sederis is my next mark."

"Before you do that," The voice of another asari spoke smoothly but with a cool edge. "You will have to resurface and explain yourself. You know that if you were to set foot on the Citadel at this moment, you would be arrested, and she would be alerted to your presence."

"I was afraid you would say that, Irissa." Frowning, Wasea paced back and forth slowly. "That would require spending time on Thessia and explaining my actions to a panel of matriarchs whose toughest decision each day is what political bullshit they want to stir up. Honestly, I have more pressing matters."

"That can wait until you are clear to walk freely among our people again." Irissa countered. "Honestly, you had a justicar ready to gun you down just short of two months ago. You have lasted this long; don't start thinking like a mercenary now, Commander."

"I-" She stopped herself from responding. It was true; she had been working all this time to achieve her goals, and now Wasea considered plunging ahead and doing something reckless to reach the final threshold… She couldn't just go straight to the Citadel and find a way into Sederis' cell. That wouldn't solve anything.

"I know it has been difficult." Irissa went on. "I remember being the initial bearer of bad news when I had to inform you of your parents' deaths."

"Please, I haven't thought about that in many years." Wasea waved it off. She hadn't, but there were rare moments when that particular loss would hit her; like seeing happy families near the spaceport every now and again.

"No, but that started this whole mess. It was what got you crest-deep into the navy."

"And I don't regret any of that. What I do regret is killing those idiots instantly without finding a way to get to Jona early on. I wouldn't have had to waste these years if I had moved forward then."

"Jona Sederis is smarter than that, and you know it." Irissa spoke a bit more sternly now. "She wouldn't just fall over then anymore than she would now. Besides, from what I hear, it hasn't been a complete waste of time."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Wasea stopped and gave the terminal a sharp look although the call was audio only and it would do her no good.

"Aside from your getting a few people out of the organization's way, I hear someone has distracted you; possibly thrown you off of your target."

"The hell."

"Oh come on." Now, the stern tone was gone but replaced by an argumentative one. "You didn't have to hang around Illium as long as you have. After that explosion, you could have left the planet and been done with all of the inquiries."

"Leave her out of this."

"Why, when she seems to have gotten to you?"

"What has Aethyta told you?"

"Nothing specific." Irissa admitted. "She simply hinted that someone might have directed your attention elsewhere."

"It wasn't by choice." Wasea left it at that. "The situation spiraled out of my control."

"And now?"

"I honestly don't know." It was the truth. She had meant to leave the subject where it was, but she couldn't. "I feel something, but I know I shouldn't. Hell, I should just walk away now."

"And disappear without a word?" Irissa's tone suggested she was frowning in disapproval. "Doesn't suit you."

"I left Thessia without a word years ago."

"Yes, but those of us with enough intelligence knew what you were doing." Irissa muttered. "Perhaps this is a timely distraction."

"How do you figure that one?"

"Trust me, it will not do to go through this life alone." Irissa said quietly. "And let's face it, you're not getting any younger."

"I'm past that."

"Obviously not. She is getting to you. I heard about the shooting."

"I had to do something!" Again, this was brought up. "What was I supposed to do; let her get shot because of her involvement with me?"

"Honestly, was it really out of a sense of responsibility?" Irissa shot back. "Be honest with yourself."

"No…" Flashes of the silhouette she had seen moving from within the apartment that night came to the forefront of her mind as well as that one night she was prepared to write off as an error in judgment. "No, I can't say it was."

"Whatever you're feeling, don't waste time; act on it."

* * *

The next week passed rather quietly. Nothing had been received in regard to the inquiry that Anaya had made, but she didn't expect it to happen so quickly. The station had been quiet except for the occasional disputes or bar arrests for disorderly conduct. Thankfully however, work wasn't the topic of conversation at the moment. There really was no conversation to be had besides having a go at one another. Illium Law Enforcement and Fire Service were taking a break and having a friendly game of biotiball. True, there were some that were being a bit more competitive than others, but… what could be said? It wasn't a true game without a little backtalk. Fire was down by seven, and the proverbial blue wall was unyielding. Still, it was interesting. Fire service was going all out and acting like the underdog in this game. The question was whether it would be enough to pull off a win.

"Really cleaning their carapaces out there, aren't you?" Lorin tossed Anaya a cool towel at the break as she stepped away from the playing field that had been reserved for the game.

"Thank the Goddess for lack of total concentration." Anaya ran her fingertips through the ridges in her crest as she looked up into the darkening sky. "Otherwise, defense is giving me a run for my money."

"Half of the game is over." Another asari officer stepped up after visiting the icebox. "Just a little further to go before we make this game irreversible."

"I hear that." Anaya scanned the crowd and spotted their lieutenant talking to one of the fire chiefs. "First time she hasn't been analyzing the crap out of what I'm doing since I got back to work."

"Still on about that, huh?" Lorin crossed his arms; mandibles twitching in amusement. "Not a fan of being analyzed?"

"If she wanted to analyze, go work in the forensics unit or with internal affairs." Anaya retorted; thankfully, it was in a joking manner. She didn't mind her new superior, but it was different.

"She might already be." The other asari joked as someone shouted that they had five minutes before the second half started.

"Nah." Lorin dismissed. "She's as straight as they come. Worked with her before I transferred out here."

"So that's why she gives you preferential treatment." Anaya quipped. The end result caused her and her teammate to laugh. Her partner had given her a thoroughly confused look. "Kidding!" She added as she tossed him the towel and headed back toward the playing field.

The second half of the game got gradually more interesting. As time ran out in the third quarter, people weren't committing any fouls, but they were getting close. It was one of those things that the two branches tended to do; make a game interesting with a good slagging and occasional violence. It was all good fun of course, but the score was even, and they had a limited time to one-up the other team. Truly, when a blast from a whistle sounded, everyone looked around to see who had crossed the line and had finally injured a player, but it wasn't the referee that called for a hault. The fire marshall of the local division had stepped out and was motioning for her people to leg it off the field. Turning to Law Enforcement's side, Anaya saw that her lieutenant was doing the same. Teams divided, the field emptied, and confusion set in. All the two heads had to do was point up into the skyline in explanation. Just south of the field, a plume of smoke was rising into the clouds; red and dark from one of the residential blocks. Thankfully, the game had been played at a venue that was close enough to both the police station and a local fire depot.

"Back to the station! Change out and let's go!" The lieutenant's voice rang out over the talk that had erupted at the sight of the smoke. "Call just came down! They want us there ASAP!"

"What are we waiting for then?" Anaya found herself asking this aloud as she broke away from the crowd and made a run for the nearby station. It would take a moment to get there, but it was faster than commissioning a cab that would just get caught up in the rise and fall of traffic. She didn't wait for Lysandra's reply; instead choosing to break out into a sprint to decrease the time it took to get back. Her partner was right on her heels.

"Good call to just run!" He shouted as they turned a corner and took the last stretch to the station. "Fire service isn't as lucky; they had to wait for the walking bridge to come back down!"

"That smoke didn't look good…" Anaya entered the station and darted into the changing room to pull on a spare uniform that she had replaced in her storage locker. "That block is heavily populated."

"Yeah it is." Her partner's breathing was a little more rough due to his subharmonics, but he was still in good shape regardless of how it sounded. As he changed, he checked to see if his gun was still at his side. "No telling what could have happened. We haven't had a fire call in a while."

"Not one that called out both the service and us like this." Anaya straightened her uniform shirt and holstered her pistol. "Guess we'll know when we get there. You driving or should I?"

"Not waiting on the lieutenant?"

"Nope." Taking that as an affirmative that she was driving, Anaya headed back out the door and toward the shuttlepad where her car was parked from the day's work. "More time we wait the more casualties. One of those common sense things that stick when you work with fire service voluntarily."

"Didn't know you did that."

"Before I got this post, yeah. Beat cops could do it off and on if their duties permitted." Unlocking her skycar, Anaya dropped into the driver's side front seat and began working the panels to start it. "Haven't stormed any fires in the last years, but yeah…"

"One thing Calista was a little scared of. She had a fewr of fire."

"I think everyone does, to be honest."The car left the ground, and Anaya directed it toward the smoke that was rising into the air. "Question is whether you can swallow it enough to do what the fire service has to do."

They moved through traffic easily enough; given the situation. Emergency response shuttles were now moving in the same direction with clinics standing by for injured tenants from the building. Radio traffic was increasing to the point that emergency broadcasts in the immediate vicinity were taking over for the local news. Mostly, it was stating that if anyone had family in the building, they needed to stay clear and let the police and fire service do their job. When the skycar settled down and the two got out of it, they met the crowd of people surrounding one of the exits of the building. Some were residents and others were family. They were all being illuminated by varying shades of yellows and oranges from the fire that flicked past the windows.

"Barricade's this way." Lorin spotted the posts and officers standing near them acting as crowd control. "Marshall should be here soon if not already. She's usually ready for anything."

"Believe me, I know." Anaya allowed herself a laugh. "She was ready to go headlong into a fire at any time when she was just a lieutenant."

"There she is." Lorin indicated the asari instructing a rescue squad to go back into the building. "Same one that was dealing with the explosion at the Eclipse supply depot."

"Great…"

"People on the fifth are out, Ma'am." One was saying as the two approached. "We'll head back up and search the sixth."

"Good. Tell the others to stay sharp. I want as many out of that place alive and well as possible."

"Copy that." The human threw on an oxygen mask and headed back into the building.

"Marshall." Lorin spoke as he crossed the barricade.

"Detectives, looks like that game will be put on stand still for a while." The marshall said simply. "I've got beat cops patrolling the perimeter and my people in the building or working to vent it.

"We can go for ground control or start asking questions of the tenants, if you need it." Anaya was already looking over the people that had gotten out and were watching anxiously. "Maybe one of them saw something."

"Good call. Start with them." The fire marshall pointed toward a group of ragged looking people that were being looked over by medics. "They just came from the fifth level; they were in there the longest so far."

"Copy." Anaya stepped away and headed for the cluster; Lorin following in her wake. "The sooner we get more information, the better-" There was a loud bang and the sound of shattering glass as a jet of white hot flame illuminated the crowd when she said this. "Those people are on borrowed time."


	28. Trust

**Eclipsed**  
 _Chapter Twenty Eight: Trust_

* * *

"It was all just… Just so fast!"

"One minute, I was looking at a news report. The next, I was running out the door and pulling my son behind me!"

"Had to knock out my door because it malfunctioned… From then, it was just running and trying not to slam into people trying to get out."

Those were the types of statements they were getting. The sixth floor had been evacuated and so had the seventh. People were just now coming down from the eighth level; the ones that couldn't by means of the lifts or the stairs. Shuttles were going up higher to get tenants that were trapped in their flats. There were several hanging out of their windows and shouting for assistance. This was doing nothing for the crowd of onlookers outside; most were looking up and seeing their apartments on fire or watching as people they knew begged for a way out. Several apartment windows had exploded and fire was spiraling through the shards of glass. People from the first through tenth levels had already been accounted for. Both detectives had met up with their lieutenant and checked in with her, but they were on their way back to take statements when someone in the crowd caught Anaya's arm.

"Hey!" It was an asari that, by the looks of it, had just cleared a medical scan. "Hey, are you a cop?"

"I am." Anaya turned and faced the other woman directly. "Anything I can do for you?"

"My daughter-" Another explosion sent glass and scalding metal down into the barricaded zone behind Anaya, and that caused the other asari to flinch slightly. "My daughter's missing!"

"Where was she when all of this started?"

"She was in the apartment-"

"Did you two get separated?" Anaya looked back toward the building and frowned. "What level were you on, and when did you lose her?"

"I didn't know she was in the apartment until I got a message just now!" The other woman near shouted in panic. "She was supposed to be with her father this weekend, and I got a message saying that she never got there!"

"You're saying that she has to be up there." Anaya motioned backwards with her thumb toward the building. "Did you see her at all before you were brought down here?"

"I wasn't in! I just got here from work and saw the fire blazing="

"Hey!" Anaya shouted toward the fire marshall and waved her over. "We might have a missing kid here."

"Where about?"

"Fifth level." The mother was looking up into the building and not at the two women ahead of her.

"Squads, status." The marshall ordered over her comm, and at first she was met with static. Then:

"Situation on the fourteenth level, Ma'am. We're sorting it out but it's going to take time!"

"Anyone available to go down to the sixth and check something?"

"Negative!"

"Send me in." Anaya's offer was nearly drowned out by the words of her lieutenant, who happened to be in earshot.

"The hell, Detective-"

"I've done the training. You need somwone now. Sixth level is falling apart according to statements we've taken." Anaya motioned to her partner who was a few paces away speaking to someone. "If there is a kid up there, she doesn't have much time-"

"And how do we know there is one up there?"

"She's there!" The mother was more frantic now. "Where else would she be? She said she was coming by to get something before she met her father!"

"How old?" Lieutenant Lysandra was pulling up a list of those accounted for.

"She's not on there-"

"Just answer the damned question!" She shot back. "How old is your daughter?"

"Ten years old-"

"Save your time, Lieutenant." Anaya shook her head. "No young asari that haven't been reunited with their parents."

"Go." The marshall said as she motioned toward a rack of oxygen masks. "Your barrier will protect you, but you're taking one of those anyway. No arguments."

"Understood."

"Let me get this straight." Lysandra looked between her detective and the fire marshall. "You're sending one of my people in there because no rescue teams are available?"

"That's right." The marshall nodded. At that point, Anaya turned and left; completely missing what was said after. "If you haven't figured it out yet, there are some people you just have to trust: trust that they are well-trained, that they know the risks, and above all that they know what they're doing." The marshall pointed her thumb back toward the building and nodded toward the turian that was watching his partner rush toward it. "You've got two of those, Lieutenant."

Anaya pulled down an oxygen mask and protective gear before donning it quickly and entering the tower. Producing a heavy barrier, she could barely see ahead of her. Smoke was everywhere, and the debris that littered the floor added to the hazard. Activating the torch on her omni tool, she finally found what looked to be lift doors that had been forced open; the actual platform wasn't there, but the access ladder and servicing platforms were. She got to it after working her way around a large piece of debris that had fallen from the level above, and started up the ladder. The flames hadn't reached the shaft yet, but there were doors on other levels that had been forced open, so it wasn't going to be a safe place for long. In fact, as she passed the second level, all she could see was fire tearing at the corridor.

"Moving past the second floor now." She said it over a priority channel that had been established between herself and her partner a while back. "It's a mess. Glad everyone was accounted for."

"I can't believe you went in there." It wasn't said in contempt or amazement. Really, Lorin's tone was more neutral than Anaya expected. "I know you worked with them before, but…"

"If there's a chance that this kid is in here, it will have been worth it."

"I'll have to take your word on that. How are you getting up there-"

"Damn!" Anaya clung to the steel access ladder and dropped down a few paces as the doors to the fourth levelwere blown off and flames spilled into the shaft along the maintenance platforms.

'What?"

"Was going up the lift shaft, but I'm going to have to find another way. Fourth floor is a no go."

"Hearing this?" Clearly, Lorin was talking to someone else, and it became clear who a moment later. Another turian, a female, spoe next.

"Squad two had to break through third level's ceiling to get to the fourth floor and above. Head back down and go east when you get onto the third level. The apartment with access to the fourth and fifth floors is furthest to the left."

"Copy that." Anaya slid down the ladder a few more times before reaching the third floor landing. The doors had been opened already, and there was considerably less damage to this floor. Smoke was still an issue, but no actively burning fire. It appeared that the suppression system was still functioning here. "Moving east. Suppression system is active here."

"It's not on the fourth floor." The female turian remarked. "Fifth is half decent. It's working in places and not in others on that level."

"I'll keep that in mind." Anaya stayed close to the wall to avoid getting too close to a mess of electrical wires that were left hanging and active after portions of the fourth level's floor had given way. "Lorin, find out from that woman exactly where the apartment is. I found the way up and am going to need a quick way around."

"In the west end, Anaya." Lorin chimed in. "Exact opposite side in comparison to where you'll be getting onto the fifth floor." After a pause, he spoke again. "Marshall says they have a catwalk set up to get from east to west, though. I see it from here."

"Got it." Moving up through the hole that had been knocked in the already weak and warped ceiling of the third floor apartment, Anaya could feel a definite temperature increase as she found her footing on the fourth level. The air wasn't filled with mist from the fire suppression system either. She scanned the room she was in and found it to be a home office; terminal, desk, chairs, and a storage bin were littered about the space she was in. The hole that was made to get to the fifth level was positioned just above the desk. There were several ash-filled footprints there already from where people had climbed up previously. Doing the same as previous, Anaya pulled herself up onto the fifth level of the building. Near a window, she could hear the crowd below, shuttles, and high-pressured water cannons firing at the building's evacuated floors. Leaning back quickly, she was able to avoid a spray from a roving cannon. "On the fifth. Heading for the catwalk now; watch where those cannons are spraying."

* * *

"I can see you." From the ground, Lorin's eyes were on the figure he could just see moving across a slightly narrowed walkway. It was wide enough for two people to go across easily, but the wind was still picking up and being stirred around by the flames issuing from the building that were searching for fresh oxygen. Twice, he could just see her steady herself before moving on.

"What in the hell was going through her mind?" His lieutenant was beside him watching as well. "To just jump into that situation like that…"

"I don't know…" He said it absently.

"You didn't know she would do this?"

"No… No, I didn't." It was true. He knew she had training, but to just drop what she was doing and run into a burning building was hard for him to believe. "Anyway…" He could see his partner nearly across now. "Have any others gotten down here yet?"

"A few from the thirteenth and one from fourteenth. Rescue squads haven't gotten back down yet." Lysandra looked over a list that was ever changing. "Two dead so far."

"Hope that kid isn't." Lorin looked back through the crowd before he was approached by someone. "Yes?"

"Are you a detective with Illium Law Enforcement?"

"Yes… Why do you ask?"

"Is it true that one of your own is in the building as we speak acting as a member of Illium Fire Service?"

"Where did you-"

"Please don't deny it, Sir." The salarian said with an exasperated expression. "We have footage of her leaving you to enter the building. Sources say she is your partner-"

"Pain in the ass press." Lorin growled; eyes narrowing. "Get him out of here! If he causes any more trouble, arrest him. We don't need reporters in here causing more trouble than we already have. There will be time for your fifteen minutes of fame after we've got everyone accounted for."

"You're not getting in the way of this story no matter how many people you try to strong-arm-"

"You want strong-arming?" Lorin took the salarian by the shoulder and forced him behind the barricade; causing him to trip and fall in the process. "There's strong-arming. Now, clear off!"

"You saw that!" The salarian addressed the crowd while his camera that was linked with his omni tool spun to capture the crowd. "You saw him assault me!"

* * *

Wasea was sitting in the passenger's side of a cab in the middle oftraffic that had come to a stand-still. She had been to a meeting with another contact that had been her source on Omega while Archangel had been a problem. Things had straightened up for a change; with Jaroth dead and Archangel assumed killed by Tarik's gunship assault, Eclipse was still struggling to get their hold on acorner of the trades on Omega. As cocky as Jaroth was, he was paranoid; he had encrypted all of their holdings on Omega, and no one could get access to them to barter for better positions with the Blood Pack, Talons, or Blue Suns. This contact had slipped her everything they could find. The decryption key was corrupted, but the files were still intact. Once a new key was made, Wasea would have access to all of Eclipse' Terminus holdings. As she sat back, she couldn't help but think aloud. "One step closer…"

"To what?" The volus driver blinked from beneath his exosuit, but he never looked away from the traffic that had begun to move slowly.

"A headache." She answered quickly to cover the fact that she had spoken absently. "This traffic is doing nothing for my nerves. To think it isn't even rush hour…"

"It is odd." The driver offered while changing to the local news service. While it was true that was available on all standard omni tools, it was a way of keeping the conversation from going off on an odd tangent. When the broadcast started, it mentioned a fire in a housing block. The anchor explained that both law enforcement and fire service were on scene and doing what they could. When it came to a specific reporter asking questions, Wasea nearly choked on the tea she had been drinking to stay awake.

 _-"We have footage of her leaving you to enter the building. Sources say she is your partner-"_

 _"_ _Pain in the ass press."_ -

"What the hell?" She had recognized the voice of the one being questioned. She quickly activated her omni tool and retrieved the broadcast and transferred it to the cab's display. Her assumption was proven correct when the turian detective with green markings appeared. "Forget what I said about going home."

"You want to get to that fire scene." The volus said in an almost downcast tone. "You realize that no one will get in or out of there at the moment. This is a steady stream compared to the traffic there."

"I don't care how it happens; act as if you're there to offer transport to the victims, say you lived there…" Wasea's mind was racing as she saw the turian roughly shove the salarian reporter back behind the barricade. "It doesn't matter."

"My company won't sanction that-"

"Whatever your rate is, I'll triple it." Wasea snapped as she closed the connection to her omni tool after the salarian was trying to play to the crowd. "I need to get there."

"Alright, I'll do it."

"Good." Forcing herself to lean back and look up at the translucent top of the cab as a distraction, Wasea cursed inwardly. Over the last few days, she had taken Irissa's words to heart and had attempted to sort everything out. It had led to many circular debates with herself, but in the end, she had been prepared to seek the detective out again. How it was going to work, she hadn't any clue, but the thought was there. Now, with this, she was gritting her teeth in frustration; a familiar thought rising to the surface. How was it that someone she had met in the worst possible situation could make such an impact or mess with her in such a way? How had it gone from a business arrangement that involved destroying the organization she had infiltrated to this? Either way, it didn't matter; however it had happened, her chest was tight and heart was racing as she looked for anything to distract her thoughts.

 _"_ _We're still waiting on the final rescue teams to exit the building…"_ Another reporter had taken over where the one had been interrupted; this one seemed more intent on actually conveying the facts and not looking for headlines. _"It has been confirmed that a member of Illium Law Enforcement has entered the building, but their name is being withheld for the time being."_

"Not going to remain anonymous for long." The volus commented. "With their constant mentions, someone is bound to figure it out."

"Some of us already have." Wasea muttered to herself. As the cab made a complete turn-around, she listened to the reporter talk about the number of families and residents displaced by the fire.

 _"_ _-Department for Children and Families' services is already hard at work finding housing for the residents, but there are still some not accounted for. Whether they are at work or in transit or even off-world, we will need to confirm-"_

"Or dead." She offered. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the volus blink.

"A real optimist, I can tell."

"Better than getting your hopes up."

* * *

"I need a confirmation on that apartment number!" Anaya found that she was having to shout over the roaring of the flames and water jets. She had made it to the opposite end of the building and was near a cluster of three doors. Two were malfunctioning, and the other was opening slightly at odd intervals. As she looked them over, she could feel the heat crawling up her back as the flames from the lower floor broke through the nearest window. "Lorin, I need that confirmation now!"

"Left!" The comm was broken by what sounded like the whine of electrical interference. "-bers-" This left Anaya to cast a look around at the left apartment. It was one of the doors that was not responding. "-eight-" The number by the door was eighteen, so she assumed that was the one.

"Door's not responding. I'll have to cut it open-" Anaya flattened herself to the wall as the window behind her exploded. "And I'd better do it fast…" Fumbling in one of the pockets of the protective gear, she found a cutter augmentation for an omni tool. It took a moment to get the power cell installed and the blade fitted, but when it was done, she aligned it with the crease In the door and started working her way down from the top beam. Sparks flew in all directions as she made her way down past the second locking bracket, and they made contact with her wrist. Swearing after a few seconds of this, she heard the door click and the last locking bracket release. "Got the door!"

Disassembling the cutter and returning it to the case and pocket it came from, Anaya activated her torch and entered the apartment. Already, she could tell there was something off about it. This particular apartment should have been searched, but the doors had been sealed. Fire hadn't come through them, but it had gotten in through the windows, and smoke was becoming more and more a problem. With nowhere else to go, visibility was near zero. Before she could even call out, Anaya heard something that drew her attention to a corner nearest to the window that had long since shattered from the heat and water cannons. At first, she attributed it to the groaning of steel outside, but the more she listened, she heard a distinct cough. Moving through the apartment, she moved the torch back and forth until it finally landed on the pale teal skin of a huddled figure; face upturned so that it was just at the sill of the window.

"Hey!" Anaya dropped down so that she was level with the still form on the floor. "Hey, can you hear me?" Reaching out, she touched the other asari's shoulder, and she flinched in response. "Good, you're still awake. Listen, we need to get out of here!"

"She said to stay…" The girl's voice was rough due to smoke intake, and it was only luck that Anaya heard her.

"Hang on." Pulling the oxygen mask off, Anaya fitted it around the child's head and secured it. "Breathe."

"She said…" Taking in deep breaths, the kid's wide blue eyes were focused on the dark form in front of her. "She said to stay here…"

"Who did?" Anaya had to force herself to sound normal with the sudden intake of smoky air. "Who said to stay here?"

"Mom."

"Can't stay here." Anaya had cast a glance behind her and wasn't surprised that she could barely see the way she came in. "Fire's on its way in here." She was having to keep her words short, but her tone was staying level. "Come with me. Your mother's outside."

Getting the kid out of the apartment and down the corridor toward the catwalk, Anaya tried to work out the conflicting stories. The girl said that her mother told her to remain in the apartment, but the mother said that her daughter had forgotten something and was coming home to get it before meeting her father; all the time, the mother had been at work. None of it made sense. She made a mental note to figure it out when they were safely out of the way of the fire. The catwalk, when they reached it, was still In one piece, and was clear to cross, but when they got there, the girl behind her froze. Turning, Anaya saw fear taking over.

"What is it?" She asked, but the downward shift of the girl's eyes told her everything.

"It's a long way down…"

"Hey," Tone and expression softening, she turned to face the girl fully. "It's alright. I crossed this thing to get here. It will hold." She stepped out onto it and stood there for a few seconds. "I won't let you fall." As she said this, she was making a constant effort to keep her voice as calm as possible. Fire had broken through the nearby window and was escaping into the corridor behind them. "It's alright. Come on." She extended a hand, and the other asari finally took it. While maintaining a firm grip, the two started across the catwalk, and Anaya heard something over the comm.

"Anaya, get out of there! Marshall says you've got five minutes."

"We're on our way down." She wanted to tell her partner to hold the mother for questioning, but that would probably worry the daughter. "We're about to clear the catwalk."

"Copy that."

When they did get to the other side, Anaya led the girl to the hole that she had used to climb up, and got her down from the fifth level onto the desk and then to the fourth level's floor. Following, she used her torch to look down to the third floor, and she could see the mist from the suppression system still going. Motioning for the girl to go ahead, Anaya touched the sealed door to the office they were in; it was hot, and the metal was starting to bend. Looking down, she saw the kid nod from the floor below and moved to drop back down herself. Now, all they had to do was get through the corridor, down the lift shaft's access ladder, and out. That seemed simple enough…

"Anaya," The fire marshall's voice broke through the static and general roar of the fire and water now. "You'll have to find the auxiliary suppression switch for the shaft. Fourth floor compromised it. Flames are in the lift shaft maintenance area."

"Thanks for the heads up…" They had moved down the corridors and past a few apartments when the lift doors that she had gone through before came into view. Thankfully, she was directly ahead of the other asari, because a body fell past them and on down the shaft. Whoever they were, they were on fire, and they were screaming.

"Man down!" The shout came through the comm. "Man down! Avoid the lift altogether!"

"Damnit…" Anaya swore aloud as she stopped just short of the lift. "Have to find another way…" She searched the walls around her and found what looked like a lounge. It was small, and the furniture was obviously ruined, but there was a large front-facing window. She could see the crowds below and the emergency response shuttles landing. "Any chance of one of those shuttles making it up here, Lorin?" She asked this without any real hope of it. Sure enough, he responded shortly after.

"They can, but it will be a while. They're off-loading people from the upper levels. Some have severe injuries."

"We can wait. We're relatively safe here for the moment."

"Copy that. How's the daughter?"

"She's doing well. We got through the worst of it, I think." Anaya glanced back and saw the girl looking back down the corridor and around her. "Brave to go through this."

"Brave is a cop running into an active fire." Loriin commented.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this…"

"What?" Anaya hadn't expected her to speak again; or to hear something like this. "What do you mean it wasn't supposed to be like this?"

"She said one person would get hurt."

"What?" Lorin asked this now, and Anaya realized her ccomm had still been open.

"Stand by." Anaya kept the channel open but spoke to the girl directly. "Who was supposed to get hurt? What happened?"

"I can't…"

"I need you to tell me what's happened here. You won't be in any trouble."

"She said she'd be hurt and… And…"

"Who did?"

"Mom." The girl finally said it. "Mom said it was my fault."

"What was your fault?"

"She had to set the fire because of me-" A loud metallic grinding was heard, and whatever the kid was about to finish that statement with was lost. The floor above them gave way, and live wire swung dangerously close to them. Flames from above lashed out at the damp air that met them, and the two asari were forced to back away toward the cracked window.

"Stay back here." Though it didn't need to be said, Anaya found herself doing it anyway. She then got back on the comm while keeping an eye on the floor above. "Lorin, we need that power off now. Wires are still live in here, and the ceiling's about to go!"

"They're working on it." His words were slightly marred by static, but they were still easily audible. "Should have been cut earlier. What's the status on that power!"

"Need the company's access to get into the panel!" Another voice came through. "Sit tight!"

"Where's that shuttle?" Anaya was looking down into the street below. Both that were there were still on the ground. "We're out of time! Fire's coming down on us with the ceiling!"

"One's leaving for the clinic. The other should be up to you soon. ETA ten minutes." As soon as that came through the comm, the ceiling above gave another downward lurch, and part of it broke away.

"I don't have that long." Closing the channel, Anaya looked around and finally settled on the window. It was spider-cracked in many places, but it was solid. Looking back down the corridor and toward the useless lift, she shrugged off the protective gear that had been donned before she entered the apartment block. A wild idea was forming in her mind, and she didn't particularly like it; still, if it worked, they could get out of this place before it fell in on them. Approaching the young asari, she threw the protective jumpsuit over her shoulder and dropped onto her knees.

"What are you doing?"

"What's your name, kid?"

"Mallene…"

"I need you to trust me, alright?" All the while she spoke, Anaya kept an eye on the live wires that were swinging dangerously. If they came in contact with anything near them, it would be enough to spark another fire; this one electrical. "I need you to do exactly as I tell you. Can you do that?" At Mallene's nod, she went on. "I need you to get on my shoulders and wrap this," She indicated the heavy jumpsuit. "Around you so that you're completely covered. Go."

It took some time, but when she was safely on Anaya's shoulders and the protective gear was over her head and around her upper body, Anaya approached the window and looked down. The shuttle still hadn't left the ground, and things were going from bad to worse behind them. Flames had gotten into the corridor and smoke was blackening the air around them. In truth, it was getting hard to breathe, but the kid needed the oxygen more. Reaching the window, she placed a hand against the glass and waited. There were some gurneys near the front entrance, and they were being moved quickly toward a quickly set up pre-fab that would serve as triage. When the gurneys were moved, Anaya backed away from the window several paces before stopping just short of the electrical wires. There were maybe two meters between them.

"Mallene, I need you to hold on. Do Not let go until I tell you, alright/"

"Yes, okay."

"You've done well so far; just keep that over you and don't let go no matter what you hear or feel." Anaya steeled herself before ramping up her barrier and breaking out into a sprint at the solid window. "Hold on!"

* * *

From the ground, a sound of shattering glass reached Lorin's ears, and he directed his attention skyward in time to see a figure coming down from the third level with something on their back. Feeling a hand close tightly around his shoulder, he assumed that his lieutenant had seen it as well. The crowd around them had started to scream and point, but it only made the situation more saw the person falling as if in slow motion; hands moving from her sides so that she formed a cross shape with their body. It was soon silhouetted in an ultraviolet blue as their biotics flared, and their rate of descent decreased in intervals. Not enough to land smoothly but enough to keep it from turning into a lethal fall, they dropped further and hit the ground; the now distinguishable asari's knees buckling from impact. When that happened, After a few seconds, the mass on her back dropped to the ground, and shed the protective gear. The teal-skinned young asari was shaking but seemed to be in one piece. The other asari pointed toward the police barricade, and the younger one headed directly for it; coming to stop in front of the fire marshall and Lorin.

"Detective Tavis." The marshall said his name suddenly and drew his attention to the newcomer. "Get her back behind the barricade. I don't like the looks of that smoke. They didn't have time to vent the rooftop." She opened a comm channel and spoke sharply. "Pull back! I repeat: Fall back behind the barricade! You have one minute!" Noticing the turian still looking toward his partner, who was starting to get up but coughing, she spoke more ternly. "Detective, get the kid to safety, now. I'll get her-"

Before Lorin had a chance to move, the air went still for a split second, as black smoke billowed from the visible windows. People were diving out of the way and behind the barriers, but he only noticed that the hand that had gripped his shoulder had gone. It had released its grip too suddenly as if in a violent jerk. Casting a wild look around, he saw the fire marshall ushering people back and keeping the press a safe distance away, but his lieutenant was nowhere to be seen. A light pulse hit him, and he looked back toward the building. For one second, he could see his partner just making it to a standing position before the doorway to the apartment block exploded in a wave of angry orange and yellow fire. Her silhouette doubled over in a coughing fit. The next second, she was gone; an ultraviolet blue flare being the only dissipating trace of where she had stood.


	29. Custody

**Eclipsed  
** _Chapter Twenty Nine: Custody_

* * *

The impact with the glass didn't register until her feet left the floor. Body fully suspended in air for a second, she took in a deep breath and instantly regretted it. Grainy air that was heavily laced with smoke and dust clung to everything it touched as it met her lungs. Reflexes kicked in, and she forced her arms out with palms facing downward; willing every ounce of biotic energy she possessed to assist in slowing her descent. She had seen it done, but this would be her first time attempting it. Arms that had once been shielded by a protective and fire resistant jumpsuit now stung painfully as glass shards were either torn from them or driven in deeper by the wind and speed of her descent. In short, Anaya was hoping this fall would end quickly but safely for her and the ten-year old asari that was hanging on tightly to her shoulders. With the ground still moving toward them at a faster-than-she'd-like pace, she expelled the last of her biotoc energy in a pulse that would lighten the impact enough to prevent severe injury. It wasn't, however, enough to keep her on her feet. The first thing she felt after the initial landing was her knees slamming into the hard stone and steel of the street.

"Go!" What was meant to be a clear order came out as a strangled whisper due to the amount of smoke that had filled her lungs. Coughing a few times in attempt to clear some of it, she motioned ahead to her partner, who was staring at her from behind the barricade. "Go!" Instantly, she felt the weight on her shoulders leave, and Anaya doubled over fully in another coughing fit.

" _Pull back!_ " The order came down, and she could barely hear it. " _I repeat: Fall back behind the barricade! You have one minute!_ "

Head swimming from the excessive coughing, Anaya used her hands as a grounding start and forced herself up. Knee caps felt as if they were being stabbed by a hot knife, but she managed to find her footing. It was only then that she realized just how dark the smoke was that was coming from the upper windows and rooftop. The lift had helped to contain most of the blaze by going on automatic lockdown and only allowing for maintenance access, but the black smoke was a dead giveaway of what was coming next. If it wasn't a flash, it was going to be equally as problematic. She turned back to see her partner ushering the young asari behind the barricade while he also kept an eye on her.

The next second, his head turned, she coughed again, and an intense wave of heat crashed over her. Head turning in the direction of the building, her eyes stung with the sudden brightness and lack of moisture the heat caused. The doors had been blown off of the lift shaft, and the fire that had been starving for oxygen was making a final push. Anaya couldn't move fast enough; that thought was solidifying in her mind, and it slowly overrode her instinct to dive out of the way. Shards of hot steel, clouds of dust, and yellow flames exploded from the doorframe leading into the apartment block; the latter looking like searing hands reaching out to drag her back. Then it happened: the air around her seemed to stop in its constant rushing for a fraction of a second, and where there had been no one before, she felt a solid form close their arms around her. The fall from the third level was bad, but the sudden sensation that left her feeling as if she were being thrown through the air at top speed was worse. As soon as it had started, it was over; leaving her lying flat on her back away from the flames. The only way she really knew that was by the sudden change in temperature. When she opened her eyes, she saw no one nearby, but voices were coming from many directions.

 _"_ _What happened…"_

 _"_ _She was just there-"_

 _"_ _Did the flash over get her?"_

 _"_ _Where is that auxiliary water source!"_

The questions kept coming from different angles and different people. They were being asked so fast that they started blending back together like a giant wall of sound as the air around her stirred again. From what she could see, Anaya was a short distance away from where she had been standing, but she was behind the barricades. Turning her head, she saw blurry shadows that were supposed to be people silhouetted by yellows and reds from the rirelight. They weren't clear, and she coldn't focus on them for too long before she had to close her eyes. When she did, she felt the stinging sensation return, but it was from them watering in attempt to rehydrate. As a groan escaped her, she moved to sit up. Immediately, a moderate ache washed over her, and she forced her hand back flat on the ground to prevent her from falling back. Pain not focusing on one spot in particular, her whole body shook with the effort to keep in an upright position, and she used the time and strength she had to get a better look around. People were standing around and watching as streams of water were attacking the flames. Finally however, her strength gave out, and she fell back against the cool surface of the high street. As her head turned to the side, she could just see someone getting up from what looked like a nasty fall and then slipping out of sight. The next thing she felt was her body being lifted off of the ground and onto a gurney. The air had changed; people that seemed so distant a short time ago were close by now, but their words were still all melting together into a constant ow din. Cracking open one eye, she saw the gurney being led through the crowd with a few others. One that wasn't too far away from her was draped in a white sheet; _casualties_.

* * *

The impact had come out of nowhere; the charge had been smooth and flawless until that last point, and she had lost control. Concentration was key in maintaining a biotic charge, but her mind had been on something else. It had been on the woman who had vaulted from the third level of the apartment block without any protective gear or a mask over her head. Her mind had been wrapped around the act of throwing oneself into an insane situation for the life of a child; more specifically, the one who had done it. Wasea suppressed the snarl of pain that was quick to follow the impact from the charge. She had been standing there beside the turian detective, and he hadn't realized it. At the second of the flash over, she had charged and reached his partner in time. Wrapping her arms around her, Wasea had resumed the charge, and she made it to a safe point beyond the barricade. The bad part of all of this was that at that point, the charge was disrupted, and she was thrown into a nearby building. The only thing she was thankful for was that before the charge had been disrupted, she had managed to release Anaya beforehand.

The shoulder that had been pierced by the bullet several weeks before had been the one that had slammed into the building. Thankfully, the crowd ahead was focused on the fire and the attempts to get it put out, so they didn't know that she had charged right behind them. Gripping the corner of the building that she had slammed into, she rose slowly; the right side of her body feeling as if it were made of lead as she went. She couldn't feel anything in her right arm, and her hand was fully limpas she attempted to put the slightest pressure on it to support herself. When it started to fold and bend the wrong way, she tightened her grip with the other hand and shifted her right foot ahead to regain balance. At that point, she had to freeze. Anaya, who had been lying just a short way away, had stirred and was forcing herself to sit up. She didn't move much, but she managed to look around briefly before falling back again. Wasea then forced herself forward and slipped past the side barricade and into the shadows of a neighboring building.

Gripping the side of the next building, she finally had to stop and take a breath. Her chest had been tight, stomach had been in knots, and heart had been racing throughout all of this. The fire that had been surging forward out of that building had been like a personal stab at her although she didn''t want to admit it. Closing her eyes, she clenched the one fist she could feel while shifting her weight between her feet. The corners of her eyes prickled, and it only made her dig her nails into her palm even further. Every last ounce of her self control was fighting the emotions welling up within her. She wanted to scream; pain aside, she knew what it was that she was feeling, but there was no reason to feel it; she had walked away, right? That had been the whole point of leaving that morning. Sudden though it was, it had been the right call. The more distant and less attached, the better off they both were…

"No…" Wasea didn't even recognize her own voice as it escaped her and broke the silence. The tears that had now begun to burn the corners of her eyes had managed to escape. "No more… I have to stop running…"

* * *

"Seriously…" It was a weak protest, but it counted for something. "I'm fine, just a little-"

"No, you're not." It was her partner's stern voice that responded. "You're beaten to hell from that fall. Take the doc's advice, alright?"

"I'm not taking more time." Anaya countered. "Give me pain meds and the weekend. I'll be fine."

"Disregard her stubborn streak." Lorin Tavis muttered.

"Don't." Anaya ground out. "Hurts like a bitch right now, but I'll get over it."

"Enough." The voice of their lieutenant silenced the slight argument. "Detectives, you two will have the time to discuss this later. For now, you're both staying here to be checked for smoke inhalation."

"Lieutenant, you can't be serious." Lorin turned to her and gave the medic an opportunity to pass his partner a painkiller. "Smoke inhalation?"

"Walk with me." Lysandra said while motioning fr him to move ahead. When they were clear of Anaya's earshot, she spoke again. "It the medics time to look her over for a more full diagnosis, and it gives me time to look into this kid's situation."

"So you're tying us up so that it wil postpone the girl going back to her mother?"

"That's right. She told you that her mother set the fire, and I'm not a fan of letting something like that go. Her father is here, and we're trying to sort out who that girl needs to go home to."

"It's a custodial issue, then." He finally eemed to understand. "Postpone our release, give someone else more time to look into the allegation, and then make sure that the girl goes home to the right parent."

"Partially." Lysandra nodded. "It's for that little girl, but it's also for a personal reason. I have to make a difficult decision, and I think this evening's events have made things much clearer."

"Copy that, Lieutenant."

"One thig though." She said as she gave the turian one last look before heading out to meet with an asari PC who had kept the two feuding parents apart. "Don't tell her I said that."

"Said what?" He asked with a sarcastic twitch of his mandibles.

"Good answer." As she left, Lorin turned back and headed for the examination room where his partner was now sitting up. As he entered, he heard the medic speaking.

"You're right, detective." The salarian medic said quietly. "Going to hurt like hell for a bit, but no lasting damage. It seems your biotics were enough to ease the impact, and you spared your bones from fractue."

"Better news than I expected." Anaya muttered. Finally spotting her partner skulking by the doorway, she waved him over. "What was that about?"

"Basically, she's prolonging returning the kid to her parents until all of this is sorted."

"Custodial tactic…" She thought for a moment. "Interesting idea, and here I thought she was just using it to keep me here."

"Paranoid." He jabbed but with a playful tone.

"But I wouldn't put it past her." Anaya laughed.

"Well, one thing I can be sure of," Lorin commented as he sat down in a chair. "Fire service owes you for that one. Maybe they'll throw the next game."

"Yeah right." Anaya shook her head while looking at the display at the local news. Her bail-out was being displayed for what seemed to be the umpteenth time. "Damn."

"You think?"

"Didn't look that bad when I was doing it…" Anaya commented as she saw herself slow and then crash to the ground; the kid still clinging to her shoulders. The camera shifted, and she saw her partner standing there frozen, but what really got her attention was the one standing beside him; hand gripping his shoulder. "Who is…" Just as she was about to point the person out, they were gone; an ultraviolet streak cutting the yellow flames In half.

"So I take it you don't know who that was either…" Lorin leaned forward and looked at the display closely. "If I had just looked over, I might have seen them. For a second, I assumed it was the lieutenant, but…" He trailed off as he caught his partner's expression; it was one filled with worry. "What? What is it?"

"It's nothing…" She knew she was having a terrible go at lying. "I just-"

"You recognize her, don't you?" After review, the one who had been standing there had been determined to be an asari, and he had scraped his brain trying to figure out who it might have been.

"I have an idea, yeah." Anaya admitted. "I think I know what happened there as well.

"Lieutenant said it looked like a biotic something…"

"Charge."

"That's it." Lorin pointed a talon at his partner. "Yeah, a biotic charge. Who do you think it was?"

"I can't say." She answered almost immediately. "I don't want to get them involved if they really weren't, I mean." She clarified, though it was a quick excuse. For a fraction of a second, she had recognized the posture and had seen a sliver of the asari's face, and that had been enough. "I'd hate to have the press mob them if they weren't really there."

"I hear that." Lorin seemed to understand. Standing up again, he watched a reporter talking on the display. "They had one casualty that we know of. It was someone trapped in maintenance on the fourth floor."

"That was an inferno." Anaya frowned as she stood from where she had been sitting as well. "That was the floor where the doors were blown off of the lift shaft."

"She said her mother set the fire…"

"I know."

"Think it was a custody battle gone wrong?"

"Or someone with a complex;" Anaya muttered. "If they can't have the kid, no one can."

"That's a bad thought."

"It happens." At that point, shouting was heard from the corridor outside, and by the sound of it, it was getting closer. Both turned from the display and went for the door. Two nurses were also moving ahead to try and stop the shouting match before it turned into something else, but nothing doing. Two asari were seen in the far end; hands waving in the air dramatically and raised voices getting louder.

"…I can't believe you would even suggest-"

"Don't play the concerned parent now! You and I both know you want to take her-"

"Oh please, don't flatter yourself!" The first one who had spoken challenged, and as both Anaya and Lorin got closer, they didn't recognize her. "This isn't about you, and you bloody well know that! She spends late hours at home wondering when you'll be in from working whatever odd job you find-"

"I'm working for a respectable firm, thanks!" That was the mother who snapped back, and Anaya clenched her fists. "Yes, I work hard! I didn't coe from a family who had more wealth than they knew what to do with like you-"

"Don't start on that again…"

"Must be the father." Lorin thought aloud as they approached. "Divide and conquer?"

"Go for it."

"What's going on here?" Lorin asked as if he hadn't overheard the shouting. "Ladies, is this necessary?"

"I believe it is." The assumed father said as she turned to the approaching detectives. "I've been trying to find my daughter in all of this mess, and I've had no luck with her."

"So you're Mallene's father." Anaya confirmed her partner's guess. At the other asari's nod, the mother piped in.

"In a very loose sense."

"Because you kept her from me."

"Alright, enough." Lorin stepped between them. "Ma'am, I've got a few more things to discuss with you that I didn't' get to at the scene. Anaya,-"

"Already on it." She motioned for the father to follow while Lorin took the mother an opposite direction. "I apologize for the circumstances, but we are trying to sort all of this out. To make the process go by smoothly, could you answer a few questions?"

"Of course, but could I have your name?"

"Detective Anaya, Illium Law Enforcement. The turian was my partner, Lorin Tavis."

"You're the one that went into that building after my daughter…" Anaya nodded. "Leona Ramatis; it's a pleasure to meet you. Would you happen to know where my daughter is now?"

"She's with the DCFS; department for children and family services."

"Why would she be there…" Leona stopped for a second before asking another question. "Has Clera finally done something?"

"I take it that's the mother?"

"Not to borrow her phrase, but yes, in a loose sense." Leona frowned as her eyes traveled back toward where Lorin had led the other woman off. "I'm sorry… It sounds so terrible to talk of my daughter's mother in that way, but there's honestly not much of a redeeming quality about her."

"I'll have to apologize for this in advance, but I need to ask you a few personal questions about your relationship."

"Oh by all means, go ahead. There is no relationship anyway. The only thing that holds us oo the same world at the moment is Mallene."

"Am I right in assuming that you two are going through a custody battle?"

"We will be as soon as she shows up for the initial hearing." Leona shook her head in exasperation. "I'll just put this out there now: I didn't even know I had a daughter until a few months ago."

"What?"

"Right, I didn't know I had a daughter until a few months ago. Clera and I met over ten years ago and one thing led to another. She wen her way and I went mine. I never heard a word from her. When I attempted to contact her, I never got a reply."

"Then how did you find out?"

"It was luck, actually. I had come here to do some business, and I saw her walking down a high street with a little girl. Something about her just screamed that she was mine, and when I met Clera later, she admitted that Mallene was my daughter."

"And you've been in a custody battle ever since."

"Understand that it isn't just to one-up her. I could care less about that. She is making me out to be some vulture that just wants to snatch her daughter away." Leona sat down and placed her head in her hands briefly. "I want the best for my daughter, and I can actually provide it; and not only financially. She would have a place to grow up that is safe."

"You're saying that her home situation isn't safe now… or wasn't." Anaya sat down as well. "Can you elaborate on that?"

"Her mother is an Eclipse mercenary."

"What?"

"Clera is an Eclipse mercenary. That is the security firm she is working for now. Last month, it was finance." Leona scoffed. "Finance meaning she was moving Eclipse's holdings, or trying to. Apparently, that fell through after the depot explosion."

"I'd bet."

"She's worked for Eclipse as long as I've known her, but I can't prove it. Even after she and I broke it off and called it a no go, I suddenly found shipments of my company's merchandise missing and winding up on the black market."

"You think your encounter then was a setup."

"I know it was." Leona nodded. "My company supplies the asari navy with top-of-the-line armor, weapons, and biotic amps. We are partnered with the Serrice and Armali council."

"Since you found out about her, what have you done?"

"Everything I could think of: I hired an attorney and got a private investigator to follow her. So far, all I can get is that she works with the local Eclipse bands, but only by word of mouth."

"Most of them hit the dirt when the depot went up." Anaya remarked as the fire scene flashed back on the display on the wall. "How did you find out what she did for Eclipse?"

"I was warned by someone that she was working with them as I left a shop one night;" Leona's eyes flickered toward the display for a moment. "Someone caught me as I was leaving the trading floor and said to get my daughter away from her mother…" A reporter started talking on the broadcast, and an image came up on the screen. The reporter mentioned that the person in that image was seen fleeing the scene shortly after the flash over. "There! That's the one."

"What?" Quickly turning her head, Anaya's eyes landed on the very person who had been standing beside her partner earlier that night. "You're sure that's her?"

"Positive. She met me outside the lounge at Eternity and told me to get a move on with that custody hearing." Leona frowned. "When I asked her what she meant and how she knew about that, she didn't clarify; just said I should get her away from a well-established Eclipse mercenary."

"All she said?"

"Didn't really have time to say anything else. At that point, the bartender poked her head out and told her to clear out of there…" Leona stole a glance at the detective sitting beside her and wondered aloud at her expression. "You know her, don't you?"

"You could say that…" Well aware that her tone gave away her distraction, Anaya couldn't make herself care. She hoped her partner wasn't so quick on memory recall.

"How did she know about all of that; Eclipse, the custody battle, and all? Does she work with the police?"

"It's complicated." Finally turning back to the other asari, Anaya spoke a bit more quietly. "On an unofficial basis, she did, yes." At that point, she decided to switch back to the original topic. "Did your P.I. find anything?"

"Nothing as far as proof of involvement in illegal activities, or at least illegal here. I can send a transcript of his findings over the extranet, if you like."

"That would help narrow down her movements." Anaya nodded. Between what this woman and her daughter were saying, the mother was being cast in a very negative light.

"To think, I was supposed to see her for the first time at the hearing…"

"What?"

"The initial custody hearing was today. I was waiting in the magistrate's chambers when the news hit about the fire."

"Odd. The mother said she was going to see her father for the weekend."

"Not likely, seeing as we have never met."

"Alright." Maintaining a frown as she stood, Anaya ended the recording she had started on her omni tool. It would prove useful when filling out the report on the interview later. "My partner is interviewing her mother right now, so we'll see where that leads. How long will you be in Nos Astra?"

"As long as it takes for this to be resolved." Leona answered promptly. "I've taken a leave of absence and will return after the custody proceedings."

"Good. I've got your contact information, so I will let you know if anything changes." Anaya said this as she heard voices in the corridor outside; they matched those of her boss and partner. "Your daughter will have to remain with the department for children and family services until this is resolved or until her mother has suitable housing."

"I assumed as much. Is there anything I can do in the meantime?"

"While I can't speak for them, I'd say that so long as your identity is confirmed, you should at least be able to see her while she is in their custody." Having worked a few abuse cases while in another department, Anaya had dealt with DCFS before. "Actually, it might be better if you two met under these circumstances. Things can go terribly wrong during custody hearings; not to mention parental alienation."

"I was told the same thing by my attorney a few minutes ago; neutrall ground was preferable to a hostile setting. I'll go there tonight, and if she is unavailable, tomorrow morning."

"As I said, I'll let you know if anything changes or if there are any follow-up questions."

"Thank you, Detective."

"Thank you for your time."

"Of course." Leona stood and shook the other woman's hand. "As far as I'm concerned, it's time well spent." At that point, there was a tap on the glass door, and when it opened, Anaya's boss poked her head inside.

"Detective, a word?"

"Sure, Lieutenant." Stepping into the corridor, Anaya saw her partner waiting; his eyes on his notes that were scrolling on his omni tool's display. "What is it?"

"We've got a problem." Lysandra looked between the two detectives as she elaborated. "The girl's mother, during her interview, stated that the father has Eclipse ties."

"That's odd, because the father said the same thing about the mother." Anaya went back through her own notes that had been translated from recording to text as a background process. "Said that the mother used to work in finance; that meant that she was transferring Eclipse' holdings before and after the depot incident. Now, she works in private security."

"So she's saying that the mother is a merc?" Lorin asked as he deactivated his omni tool.

"It sounds like it, but I don't know." Anaya shook her head. "At any rate, their stories don't' add up in other ways. At the fire scene, the mother said that Mallene was going to see her father for the weekend, and that she had gone back to the apartement to get something before she left."

"But?" Lysandra crossed her arms and waited for the contradicting statement.

"But Mallene told me that her mother told her to stay in the apartment, and Leona Ramatis has never even met her daughter. They were supposed to see one another for the first time tonight, possibly."

"Possibly?" Lorin wondered aloud.

"The father was waiting at a magistrate's chambers tonight for the mother to show up for the first round of custody hearings." Anaya explained. "She saw the latter part of the news report and left the magistrate to come here."

"So who do we believe; the mother who claims she was on her way home from work or the father who says she was in a magistrate's office?" Lorin's mandibles twitched in what was meant to be a frown.

"Check their stories out." Lysandra offered with a serious note to her voice. "Anaya, take the magistrate, and Lorin can handle where the mother works. For now, the girl remains with DCFS until all of this is settled." With the detectives' nods, she went on. "Do it tomorrow. It's late, and you could all use rest."

"Understood, Lieutenant." Anaya nodded and prepared to turn away while Lorin informed his boss he would le he mother know where things stood. When he walked away to do that, she spoke again. "Actually, there's something else that concerns me."

"Speak your mind."

"While in the building, I was told, in not so many words, that the mother, Clera, started the fire."

"Wait, what?"

"Mallene said that her mother told her to stay in the building and that it was her fault her mother had to set the fire; that only one person would be hurt."

"Well that certainly puts a damper on things." Lysandra frowned while turning and pacing slowly. "Is there any way to confirm her statement?"

"Not sure at this point." Anaya shook her head. "Obviously, the apartment block didn't have cameras in the individual apartments, but they did have exterior security."

"I'll have an officer pull that footage tonight. There are still several at the fire scene now. "Now," Lysandra stopped pacing and looked at Anaya directly. "Go home; get some rest."

"Copy that, Lieutenant."

"And Detective, nice work out there. I'm glad you chose to not listen to me, and I don't say that often."

As they parted ways, Anaya couldn't help but let her lips upturn in triumph. It wasn't a competition with her boss by any means, but sometimes, it was just good to hear that her instincts were right where figures of authority were wrong.


End file.
